Trois secondes
by Morwynn44
Summary: "Vous réfléchissez un peu des fois ? Ressuscitez-les après avoir transféré ici leurs âmes ou esprits ou je ne sais quoi. -Mais c'est vrai ! Tu as parfaitement raison ! Tu n'es pas si méchant après tout !"  Et si ceci n'était que le début d'une longue série de malentendus ?
1. Pour l'eau chaude

_ [Note de l'auteur] Bonjour,  
_

_Je tenais tout d'abord à vous prévenir, ceci est **ma première fiction**, donc je suis preneuse de tous les **conseils**._

_Pourquoi une nouvelle fanfic sur Bulma et Végéta ? D'abord parce qu'à force d'en lire, on finit par avoir des nouvelles idées, et ensuite parce que ça donne envie d'écrire. D'autant plus qu'il n'y en a pas énormément en français, comparé à ce qu'on trouve en anglais, et que j'ai eu envie aussi de plaider en faveur de ma langue maternelle. (Ceci dit, **je peux la traduire en anglais** si quelqu'un est motivé pour corriger mes fautes)  
_

_Mon idée d'origine était la suivante : Et si un gigantesque **fossé culturel** conduisait à plus de malentendus qu'il n'y paraît ? Et si le guerrier insensible n'avair vraiment** jamais été intéressé par rien d'autre que de se battre** (RIEN d'autre) ? Qu'est-ce que ça donnerait entre les deux personnages les plus caractériels et bornés (à mon avis) de tout l'Univers (fascinant) de DBZ ?  
_

_Voilà, je vais essayer de tenir compte de toutes les contraintes de l'histoire, donc si vous trouvez un élément qui ne colle pas dans le décor, rappelez-moi à l'ordre ! Et pour finir, je tenais à m'excuser pour les noms : j'ai lu le manga en anglais, regardé les anime en VOSTFR, donc si jamais les noms des personnages changent dans la version française, je n'ai pas réussi à l'assimiler. J'espère que vous ne m'en voudrez pas..._

_Sur ce, je vous souhaite, j'espère, une bonne lecture._

* * *

_[**Notation**] Dans les premiers chapitres, ça restera sans doute K, mais ça risque de devenir notation M pour cause de vocabulaire grossier, et certainement de sexe et de flash-back un peu gore._

_[**Droits d'auteur**] Bien entendu, je ne possède rien._

* * *

**Pour l'eau chaude**

« Et toi cher Végéta, que vas-tu faire ? »

De surprise, l'intéressé adossé à son arbre leva le regard. _Cher Végéta ?_ D'où venait une telle familiarité ? Pas moins de deux minutes auparavant, cette terrienne aux cheveux bleus tremblait de peur en le regardant, cachée derrière le gosse.

« Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas aussi ? » Continua-t-elle, un sourire radieux planté sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas d'argent pour te payer l'hôtel de toutes manières. »

Il tourna la tête de côté pour masquer son énervement. Elle avait raison, il ne savait absolument pas où aller. À quoi cela lui servirait-il d'être à présent l'être le plus puissant de l'univers s'il ne pouvait partir à sa conquête ? Arrivé ici grâce aux Dragon balls, il lui fallait à présent trouver un vaisseau spatial digne de ce nom pour repartir. Et voilà que cette terrienne l'invitait cordialement chez elle ? Avait-elle perdu la tête ou préparait-elle un piège ? Quoiqu'il en fût, elle ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour réfléchir sur ce sujet : « On a de quoi bien te nourrir ! Je suis prête à parier que tu manges beaucoup, comme Son ! »

L'hospitalité et à manger ? Sans contrepartie ? Songea-t-il. Où était l'arnaque ?

« Cependant, pas la peine d'essayer de me tourner autour, car même si tu me trouves séduisante, tu ne pourras rien faire de cochon avec moi ! »

Si le piège avait été de le laisser bouche bée, elle y était parvenue. Et devant l'aberration de cette dernière remarque, il en oublia celle d'avoir été invité par une terrienne dont il avait tenté de détruire la civilisation quelques mois plus tôt. Comment osait-elle aborder des sujets aussi grotesques dans une situation pareille, et devant le futur souverain de l'univers qui plus est ? Pour qui le prenait-elle ? Il se visualisa une seconde lui écrasant le visage avec son pied pour voir si elle se trouvait toujours aussi irrésistible après ça, mais décida qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine.

Quoique... Ce qui l'ennuyait le plus dans cette affaire, c'était le naturel déconcertant avec lequel cette créature à la force de combat insignifiante était parvenue à faire graviter toute l'attention autour d'elle.

* * *

La porte de la maison s'ouvrit timidement sur un homme à demi-chauve en pyjama. Une femme et deux enfants se tenaient derrière lui. Manifestement, il était de mauvaise humeur : « Non mais qu'est ce qui vous prend de frapper chez les gens à une heure pareille ? Vous n'avez pas honte ? »

Mais la jeune femme aux cheveux bleus et en tenue de voyage spatial se tenant face à lui semblait également peu disposée à une discussion aimable : « Et vous ? Vous n'avez pas honte de laisser une jeune femme à la porte pendant aussi longtemps ? Ça fait au moins dix minutes que je frappe ! » Puis, s'interrogeant sur le commentaire de son interlocuteur, elle regarda sa montre. Sept heures du matin. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Sur la planète Namek il n'avait jamais fait nuit à cause de l'alternance des trois soleils dans le ciel.

« Enfin, éluda-t-elle en affichant son plus beau sourire, l'important c'est que vous m'ayez ouvert. Voilà, je suis perdue et j'aurais besoin d'utiliser votre téléphone. »

Dès qu'elle eût le combiné entre les mains, elle composa le numéro privé de Capsule Corporation. On lui répondit au bout de seulement deux sonneries. Elle sourit : dans sa famille à elle, au moins, il y avait des gens réveillés. « Allô papa ? Oui c'est moi Bulma ... Non, sur Terre ... En fait nous y avons été téléportés par les Dragon balls ... Oui celles de Namek ... Non pas le vaisseau spatial ... C'est que la planète entière a été détruite ... Oui, il y avait un guerrier maléfique là-bas. Je n'ai même pas pu le voir d'ailleurs ... Oui bien sûr, Son Goku lui a botté le cul. Par contre il est mort dans l'explosion, mais nous avons une idée pour le ressusciter ... Oui en fait les namékiens ont été téléportés ici avec nous ... Oui j'aurais besoin que tu viennes nous chercher, on pourra les héberger n'est-ce pas ? ... Entre soixante et quatre-vingt personnes je pense ... Oui. Ah ! Mais non, dis à maman qu'ils ne mangent pas, ils ne boivent que de l'eau ! … Oui je sais … Ah mais par contre Son Gohan est avec nous, et il y a aussi un autre saiyan, donc elle peut cuisiner comme pour une vingtaine de personnes je pense. … Tu peux venir nous chercher ? Je t'envoie nos coordonnées ... »

Lorsque la jeune femme, satisfaite, quitta la maison en remerciant ses habitants, elle se demanda pourquoi ces quatre personnes la regardaient ainsi avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes à tasse, et supposa qu'ils admiraient son élégance naturelle.

* * *

Adossé à son arbre, le prince des saiyans, futur souverain de l'univers, réfléchissait. Il était libre. Débarrassé de plus de deux décennies de servitude humiliante. Il avait du mal à assimiler l'information. Mais une fois la vague d'euphorie passée, il lui fallait reconnaître un autre fait : libre, oui, mais coincé sur une planète paumée. La femme aux cheveux bleus saurait sûrement lui donner des informations pour se procurer un vaisseau spatial et repartir d'ici. Il lui restait cependant une chose à faire avant cela : même si ce fichu troisième classe était mort, il n'en avait pas moins battu Freeza et s'était transformé en super-saiyan. Cette seule idée le rendait malade. Il fallait qu'il voie cette transformation de ses yeux, puis qu'il le tue de ses mains. Ainsi sa soif de vengeance et de justice serait peut-être étanchée. C'était à lui que revenait le droit de régner sur l'univers, pas à ce clown sentimental. Comment avait-il osé accomplir ce que lui, guerrier au sommet de l'élite, n'avait pas pu ? Il fallait qu'il trouve. Et il fallait qu'il y parvienne. Quelle gloire ce serait de réapparaître face aux autres puissants de l'univers, scintillant comme le guerrier légendaire que tous craignaient et craindraient d'autant plus ! Lui, l'être le plus puissant de l'univers, superguerrier, prince des saiyans et dernier représentant de cette espèce, la plus glorieuse de tous les temps.

Cette dernière pensée le rendit perplexe. Il serait le dernier. Après avoir ressuscité puis tué à nouveau Karkarott, il devrait probablement en finir avec son mioche également. À moins qu'il ne parvienne à faire de lui son vassal. Mais cela serait trop risqué, car un jour où l'autre, il tenterait de se retourner contre lui par rancune. Lui-même connaissait bien cette situation pour l'avoir vécue durant des années sous les ordres de Freeza. Ah ! Mais maintenant il était libre ! Et plus de menace immédiate ! Il était l'être le plus puissant de l'univers et régnerait bientôt sur lui ! Appuyé contre son arbre, Végéta ne pouvait s'arrêter de ricaner continuellement, lorsque son estomac se convulsionna lentement en laissant échapper un bruit sourd et une sensation de crampe : il avait faim. La race guerrière la plus glorieuse de l'univers était aussi la plus vorace.

À ce moment, un autre grondement se fit entendre, celui des multiples hélices d'un appareil volant muni d'une énorme soute, qui s'approchait d'eux. Par réflexe, Végéta sonda l'intérieur de l'objet, à l'affût d'un éventuel guet-apens, mais il ne détecta que deux kis à l'intérieur, tous deux ridiculement faibles. La femme aux cheveux bleus, qui depuis son retour discutait sans relâche, faisait de grands signes de la main. Quelle idiote ! Manifestement si cet engin se posait là, c'est qu'il les avait repérés ! Après avoir atterri, l'immense porte donnant accès à la soute s'ouvrit sur une humaine aux airs de harpie hystérique, qui s'élança parmi la foule, manifestement à la recherche du mioche du troisième classe. Lorsqu'elle eut trouvé ce dernier, Végéta comprit à leur conversation qu'il devait s'agir de la mère. Le gosse connaissait donc à la fois son père et sa mère ?

Chez les saiyans, un enfant ne connaissait qu'un seul de ses deux parents pour éviter les conflits d'autorité : un seul parent, une seule méthode d'éducation. Celui des deux géniteurs désigné comme parent venait le récupérer lorsque celui-ci était retiré de sa couveuse. Jamais on ne connaissait l'identité de l'autre parent, sauf bien sûr si ceux-ci étaient en couple, mais c'était assez rare sur Vegetasei. Évidemment, en tant que mercenaire aux ordres de Freeza, Végéta s'en était souvent pris à des peuples aux mœurs différentes des siennes, et il savait que certaines races se reproduisaient uniquement lorsqu'elles étaient en couple, avec différents degrés d'implication. Ce qui l'amusait le plus en cela, c'était lorsque la mort de l'un entraînait le suicide de l'autre. Décidément des créatures stupides. À ces pensées, le cruel prince des saiyans ricana de plus belle en observant la femme brune tenir son rejeton par la main et l'emmener à l'intérieur de la soute du véhicule. Maintenant, il comprenait mieux pourquoi l'éducation guerrière de ce gosse pourtant si prometteur était si mal faite.

« Embarquement immédiat pour Capsule Corporation ! Tout le monde à bord ! » Lança la femme aux cheveux bleus qui se tenait à présent à l'entrée de la soute, et faisait de grands gestes enthousiastes en direction des êtres verts qui avaient assisté à la scène sans bouger. Ces derniers commencèrent alors à s'avancer d'un pas hésitant.

Diable, quel intérêt avait-cette femme bizarre à accueillir tous ces extraterrestres chez elle ? Les Dragon balls. Oui mais lui ? Était-ce par crainte ? Ou par cette compassion absurde, la même que manifestait ce troisième classe ridicule ? Il ne le tolérerait pas. Cette simple idée lui donnait envie de vomir même si son estomac était vide... Manger ? Et si ils avaient effectivement assez de nourriture à disposition ?

À ce point, son estomac se manifesta à nouveau, et il décida d'arrêter sa réflexion pour le moment. Il n'avait rien à perdre ni aucun risque à accepter l'offre. « Bah ! » Grogna-t-il tout bas avant de s'avancer à son tour et d'un pas menaçant vers le véhicule, en s'écriant : « Vous comptez passer la nuit ici ou quoi ? Vous me faites perdre mon temps ! » Les nameks qui hésitaient toujours à gravir la rampe d'accès à la soute de l'avion-cargo le regardèrent avec frayeur avant d'accélérer le pas et de tous pénétrer à l'intérieur. Le prince pénétra en dernier d'un pas ferme et les bras croisés, affichant à nouveau son sourire moqueur en passant devant la jeune femme qui attendait que tous soient entrés pour actionner le bouton de fermeture de la porte. Celle-ci lui adressa un sourire ravi qu'il ne comprit pas : en fait, elle aussi avait été sur le point de s'énerver de la lenteur des nameks à entrer.

* * *

« Et voilà ! C'est ma maison ! C'est un bel endroit n'est-ce pas ? » Annonça fièrement Bulma à la foule d'extraterrestres descendant de la soute. Elle avait passé la totalité du voyage dans le cockpit assise à côté de son père à lui raconter les détails de son périple interstellaire, puis à prévoir l'organisation nécessaire pour recevoir leurs hôtes. Pour ce qu'elle avait pu discuter avec les nameks en attendant l'arrivée du transporteur de son père, ces derniers ne nécessitaient pas grand chose : ils ne consommaient effectivement que de l'eau, comme le lui avait dit Dende, et ils avaient pour coutume de dormir sur des surfaces dures (à des horaires aléatoires puisque la nuit n'existait pas chez eux, et par tranches de cinq heures). Pas besoin de matelas donc, uniquement de couvertures. Elle avait donc convenu avec son père d'installer dans le jardin quelques capsules contenant des gymnases et des salles de bain. Son père irait les chercher à l'usine de Capsule Corporation située non loin de là dès que leurs hôtes seraient arrivés à destination. Quant à sa mère, elle s'enchantait à l'idée de faire la connaissance de tous ces êtres exotiques et d'avoir l'occasion de cuisiner en grandes quantités, même si cela ne consistait qu'à nourrir qu'une seule personne de plus, vu que Chichi avait refusé qu'elle et Gohan restent plus longtemps.

Concernant cette personne supplémentaire, Bulma était restée assez évasive avec son père. Inutile de lui dire qu'il s'agissait de l'un des deux meurtriers qui avaient tué un grand nombre des meilleurs guerriers de la planète, dont son propre petit-ami. Après tout la donne avait changé. S'il avait combattu à leur côté, ne les avait pas encore attaqués et tués, et en plus avait trouvé la solution pour faire revenir Goku, alors aucun doute, ce n'était plus un ennemi. Du moins c'était ce dont elle tentait de se convaincre en réprimant un frisson de frayeur. En tant qu'allié (ou du moins non-ennemi), elle se devait de lui offrir l'hospitalité sur cette planète qui n'était pas la sienne. Restait à le convaincre de cela car, de ce qu'elle avait pu observer, il semblait qu'il puisse d'un moment à l'autre redevenir offensif.

Elle s'apprêtait à présent à faire visiter les lieux à ses nombreux invités quand sa mère vint à leur rencontre. C'est à ce moment qu'elle se rendit compte d'une légère erreur de sa part : elle aurait dû prévenir sa mère que tous leurs invités sauf un auraient une apparence très différente d'un humain... Et que donc forcément elle allait poser son attention sur l'exception, ce qui serait potentiellement dangereux. Et en effet cela ne manqua pas : en un clin d'œil madame Briefs se trouvait à côté de Végéta, à l'inonder de compliments. Bulma n'eût cependant pas le temps de s'inquiéter en voyant le regard stupéfié de ce dernier. Elle réprima un petit rire et se demanda s'il faisait une tête pareille parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à ce que quelqu'un lui parle sans avoir peur de lui ou bien s'il n'avait pas compris certains des mots employés par sa mère. Peut-être les deux, songea-t-elle amusée. « Je vais vous faire visiter ! » déclara-t-elle joyeusement pour faire diversion. Et elle fit signe au groupe de la suivre, sans se rendre compte que Végéta était parti.

* * *

Un vaisseau ? Cela y ressemblait fortement, mais que ferait un vaisseau dans un jardin de terriens ? Quoique, à mieux y réfléchir, ce n'était probablement pas un hasard que ce soit cette humaine qui ait été sur Namek s'il y avait un vaisseau dans son jardin. Végéta s'était rapproché de la structure de forme sphérique pour confirmer son idée qu'il s'agissait bien d'un vaisseau. La sphère était couverte de sigles peu harmonieux et ceinturée de hublots bleus, mais l'apparence des propulseurs et pieds d'atterrissage laissait peu de place au doute : cet engin était bel et bien dessiné pour aller dans l'espace. Quoique bien plus grand que les capsules spatiales dans lesquelles il avait été habitué à voyager. Comme pour confirmer sa question silencieuse, un vieil humain qui semblait être celui qui avait piloté le véhicule-cargo jusqu'ici, s'approcha à son tour pour s'arrêter à son côté : « C'est une capsule spatiale que j'ai réparée. Elle est en parfait état maintenant. »

Le saiyan esquissa un sourire en coin. C'était exactement ce qu'il lui fallait. Il avait bien fait de venir finalement. Maintenant il savait qu'il pouvait partir quand il le souhaitait. À moins que... « Et elle est chargée ? » Demanda-t-il sans quitter des yeux la machine.

« Oui, je l'avais préparée pour un autre voyage vers la planète Namek. Répondit le scientifique.

-Et ça aurait pris combien de temps ? Voulut savoir le saiyan.

-Cinq jours d'après mes calculs. Elle utilise un système de moteur à vitesse polytron-lumière très ingénieux qui déforme l'espace-temps et qui se combine très bien avec les modèles aéro-spatio-dynamiques en carbone que j'avais conçus jusqu'à présent. J'ai mis un temps fou à le réparer. Heureusement que le moteur de la deuxième capsule était intact.

-Une deuxième ? S'étonna Végéta, notant que la technologie terrienne n'était peut-être pas si ridicule finalement.

-Oui, poursuivit le vieil homme. Le jeune Son Goku avait besoin d'un vaisseau en urgence, je lui en ai donc confectionné un avec le moteur intact de son ancien vaisseau qui lui avait permis d'arriver sur Terre. Le pauvre, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de lui installer la stéréo ! Je ne sais toujours pas où l'installer dans ce vaisseau non plus d'ailleurs... » Mais à ce moment-là, le scientifique se rendit compte qu'il avait terminé sa phrase tout seul. Le saiyan était déjà entré dans le vaisseau.

Karkarott était venu sur Namek avec un vaisseau similaire, et il s'était sans doute entraîné en chemin, ce qui, pour Végéta, signifiait qu'il détenait là une des clefs pour comprendre comment ce satané troisième classe était devenu aussi fort en si peu de temps. Un vaisseau tellement rapide et spacieux qu'il n'était pas nécessaire d'y être plongé en sommeil artificiel, et que l'on pouvait s'y entraîner, quelle invention intéressante ! Il s'approcha du tableau de bord et observa les commandes : elles étaient très semblables à celles utilisées dans les vaisseaux qu'il avait connus. Donc il pouvait partir quand il le voulait, conquérir l'univers. Quand il aurait vu et surpassé le supersaiyan. À cet instant, l'écran sur le tableau de bord s'alluma pour afficher le visage de la femme blonde qui l'avait harcelé avec des propos incompréhensibles quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle lui proposait à boire. Et de retourner avec les autres. Aucun doute, il ne supportait déjà pas cette femme. Il avait faim mais pas soif, et certainement pas envie d'être avec les créatures vertes. Il s'apprêtait à lancer un commentaire incisif pour remettre cette humaine à sa place, mais l'écran s'était à nouveau éteint. Quelle poisse !

Il se mit à réfléchir. Rester ici un moment ou partir immédiatement ? S'il y avait effectivement de quoi manger, et des conditions de vie décentes, il pouvait bien en profiter un peu et se reposer avant la résurrection de ce maudit super-saiyan, et il serait sûr d'être là lorsque le clown serait ramené à la vie. La succession des événements ces derniers jours et sa propre résurrection suivie d'une téléportation le laissaient avec un horrible mal de crâne et la douleur de ses plaies récemment guéries persistait. Oui, du repos lui ferait du bien, pour peu que ces minables humains ne le déçoivent pas trop avec leurs conditions d'accueil. Sur cette décision, il sortit d'un pas décidé et nota que le faible ki d'un des humains s'était éloigné des autres.

* * *

Bulma avait fait faire un tour rapide de la maison et du jardin à ses hôtes verts, tout en commentant joyeusement la moindre chose sur laquelle ils semblaient poser les yeux. Ils avaient manifestement été impressionnés par la taille de la gigantesque coupole où elle résidait avec ses parents. Tout particulièrement par l'immense jardin intérieur situé au rez-de-chaussée et dont le plafond montait jusqu'au deuxième étage. Celui-ci était florissant de nombreuses espèces de plantes rares qu'ils avaient observées avec de multiples cris d'admiration. À son soulagement, ils n'avaient été effrayés par aucun des animaux sauvages recueillis par son père dans le jardin. À cet instant, sa mère les avait rejoints avec son expression angélique plantée sur le visage, et suivie par une demi-douzaine de robots ménagers transportant des bouteilles d'eau de toutes les marques possibles et imaginables. Bulma sourit en réalisant que même pour des hôtes ne s'alimentant que d'eau, sa mère avait trouvé la parade pour tenter d'offrir malgré tout du choix à ses hôtes et donner l'image d'une bonne maîtresse de maison.

Comme le courant semblait passer entre sa mère et leurs nouveaux hôtes, Bulma s'éloigna un instant pour réfléchir à ce qui lui restait à faire. Il restait un alien, disparu quelque part près de cette maison, à qui elle avait offert l'hospitalité. Avait-elle vraiment eu une bonne idée ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se rappeler que cet homme au regard sombre était impliqué dans la mort de son petit-ami et qu'il avait menacé de détruire la Terre. Et ce regard ! Il était si perçant qu'il lui donnait l'impression de pouvoir la réduire en poussière rien qu'en la regardant... Pas très rassurant. Cependant, elle l'avait aussi vu partir accompagné de ses deux compagnons de voyage sur Namek, Krilin et Gohan, comme s'ils avaient décidé de s'allier. Sur Terre, il n'avait manifesté aucune intention de tuer ni Gohan ni personne d'autre d'ailleurs. Et plus important que cela, c'était lui qui avait eu l'idée qui permettrait de ressusciter Goku lorsque les Dragon Balls de Namek seraient réactivées. Rien que pour cela, il avait gagné son estime, et méritait leur gratitude. De plus, Gohan et Piccollo n'avaient plus semblé particulièrement inquiets de la proximité du guerrier saiyan. Elle avait même cru lire dans leur regard une once de respect. Pas un respect au sens propre, mais ce regard des combattant qui reconnaissent l'autre comme un guerrier digne de ce nom, et non comme un monstre. Hum... Et puis il avait presque eu l'air mignon, tout seul adossé à son arbre loin des autres... Presque... Mais pour Bulma, il ne lui en avait pas fallu plus pour s'enthousiasmer lorsqu'il avait été question de loger tout le monde...

Et maintenant que son offre était faite, elle n'avait pas l'intention de décevoir son hôte. Peu importait le temps qu'il comptait rester, et peu importait s'il n'avait été un allié que temporairement. Elle allait lui montrer que la reconnaissance des terriens avait de la valeur, et elle serait une hôtesse digne de ce nom. Mais si !

Sur cette décision, elle s'apprêta à quitter le jardin intérieur lorsque Piccollo lui barra la route, air sévère et bras croisés. « Pourquoi Végéta ? » demanda-t-il simplement. Pour avoir elle-même songé à cette question quelques secondes auparavant, Bulma savait parfaitement quoi répondre, mais elle n'appréciait pas qu'on semble questionner son jugement. Et puis c'était une bonne occasion de montrer qu'elle n'avait pas peur de Piccollo non plus. Non elle n'avait pas peur. Non. Bon d'accord elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça, mais elle n'avait pas peur. « Contrairement à ce que tu as l'air de penser, affirma-t-elle mains sur les hanches, je sais ce que je fais ! De un, apparemment ce n'est plus un ennemi immédiat. De deux, on lui doit une fière chandelle pour avoir trouvé comment ramener Goku. De trois, c'était hors de question qu'on le laisse traîner tout seul dehors ! » Le guerrier vert la fixa un long moment de ses yeux jaunes, avant de déclarer lentement : « Ta décision ainsi que ton courage sont honorables, mais méfie-toi. » Et sur ces mots, il s'éloigna pour rejoindre le reste du groupe. Après quelques pas cependant, il s'arrêta et tourna la tête pour lui parler : « Tu ne verras pas d'inconvénient non plus à ce que je reste jusqu'au départ de mon peuple je suppose ? » Elle lui adressa un sourire qui cachait sa gêne : « Non bien sûr ! Toi non plus tu n'es plus un ennemi après tout ! » Il grogna son mécontentement mais s'éloigna sans répliquer. Piccollo était devenu bizarre, songea-t-elle avant de sortir de la pièce.

* * *

Elle trouva le guerrier aux cheveux dressés dans la maison, adossé au mur juste à côté de la porte d'entrée. Bras croisés et regard perçant, comme elle l'avait vu à chaque fois. Elle s'approcha en arborant son sourire le plus jovial : « Bien, à toi maintenant mon cher ! Dis-moi tout ! De quoi as-tu besoin ? »

Il la fixa avec étonnement sans répondre. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas peur de lui ? _Mon cher _? Qu'est ce que c'était que cette appellation ridicule ? Et que diable voulait-elle qu'il lui dise ?

Bulma ne se laissa pas démonter par son silence et, repoussant sa frayeur dans les confins de son esprit, elle commença fièrement à expliquer son propos : « Tu veux une grande ou une petite chambre ? Plutôt au premier ou au dernier étage ? Avec ou sans balcon ? Vue sur la ville ou sur le jardin ? Ou peut-être sans fenêtre ? Quelle couleur de murs ? Quelle taille de matelas - je suppose que toi au moins tu en veux un ? Combien de couvertures ? Douche ou baignoire - ou les deux ? Vas-y dis-nous ce qui te ferait plaisir, tu es invité chez les Briefs aujourd'hui. De tout ce que l'on peut avoir sur Terre, il n'y a rien que nous ne soyons pas en mesure de te procurer ! »

Son froncement s'accentua. Il avait déjà pris la décision de rester jusqu'au retour de l'autre sayian, mais cette femme avait tout de même un comportement très irrationnel face au guerrier le plus dangereux de l'univers :

« Tu t'imagines pouvoir m'amadouer en espérant que je puisse t'épargner quand je déciderai de détruire cette planète ?

-Dis-donc, toi ! Lui reprocha-t-elle vexée. Regarde-moi bien avant de m'insulter, est-ce que j'ai l'air d'une lèche-bottes ? »

Il la regarda de haut en bas avec un regard méprisant avant de répondre d'un ton sarcastique : « Bah ! Tu n'es qu'une créature faible et misérable. Je n'aurai aucun mal à t'écraser. Donc lèche-bottes ou pas, tu finiras sous ma semelle.

-Mais bien sûr, répliqua-t-elle sur le même ton et en croisant les bras pour faire bonne mesure. Dommage, tes semelles ont l'air d'être à peu près la seule chose sur toi encore en état ! Tu vas partir régner sur l'univers dans cet état ? »

Il fronça les sourcils. Qui était cette créature pathétique qui osait s'adresser à lui avec autant d'insolence ? « Si tu as ne serait-ce qu'un minimum d'instinct de survie, je te conseille de t'agenouiller devant moi sur-le-champ et d'implorer mon pardon. » Grogna-t-il d'un ton menaçant et serrant les poings.

Mais elle n'avait pas peur, au contraire, elle commençait à s'énerver : « Eh ! N'inverse pas les rôles mon joli ! C'est MOI qui t'offre l'hospitalité, et c'est MA maison ici ! Tu es MON invité, et tu le resteras jusqu'à ce que tu décides de partir. On a parfaitement la capacité financière de nourrir un saiyan et de te loger dans des conditions dignes d'un roi ! Maintenant si tu préfères jouer les gros-durs et que tu blesses ou tues quiconque sur MA planète, tu vas dormir dehors !

-Mff ! Ricana-t-il avec son sourire méprisant, et comment comptes-tu m'arrêter si tu es morte ?

-Je ne resterai pas morte longtemps, idiot ! Je ne suis encore jamais morte, moi, donc mes amis pourront appeler Shenron avec les dragon balls de la Terre pour me ressusciter ! Et toi tu devras te trouver à manger tout seul !

-Ce n'est pas très difficile, commenta-t-il.

-C'est vrai, mais si tu terrorises toute la population de la Terre, ils vont t'attaquer et tu vas devoir tous les tuer. Ensuite il n'y aura plus de fermiers pour produire de la nourriture et plus d'animaux sauvages à chasser puisque leurs forêts seront détruites, et tu vas mourir de faim. Et après ça, moi et mes amis nous nous ferons ressusciter ! » Bulma était très fière de sa logique sans faille, et elle arborait un sourire triomphant alors que le froncement de l'homme en face d'elle s'accentuait encore plus.

« Oh, et comment ferez-vous si vous êtes tous morts ? Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mourrais de faim, il y aura des tonnes de viande à manger, et je peux partir quand je veux avec la capsule spatiale qui est dans ton jardin, nargua-t-il en pointant la fenêtre derrière lui avec son pouce.

-Oh ! S'exclama-t-elle en jetant un regard par la fenêtre, mon père a fini de la réparer alors ? C'est génial ! Mais -et elle refocalisa son attention sur lui- bon, si tu préfères te fatiguer à aller tuer des pauvres gens et te nourrir de cadavres, plutôt que de découvrir les merveilles gastronomiques de la cuisine terrienne qu'on t'offrirait ici sans que tu aies à lever le petit doigt, c'est ton problème. Dommage, je t'avais pris pour une créature civilisée.

-Comment oses-tu ?! S'étrangla-t-il

-Eh ! Relax mon mignon ! Tempéra-t-elle avec un sourire amusé. Un vrai type civilisé accepterait mon hospitalité sans hésiter ! Rien ne t'oblige à rester mais tant que tu es là tu devrais au moins profiter d'un bon repas bien copieux, d'une bonne douche bien chaude, et d'un bon lit bien douillet ! On a ici le meilleur de ce que peut offrir la Terre, ce serait stupide de ne pas en profiter non ? » Elle le dévisagea calmement, fière de son intelligence imparable à laquelle il semblait ne rien avoir à répondre.

Mais ce n'était pas pour cela que Végéta était soudainement devenu pensif. Un détail avait capté son attention : « Vous avez de l'eau chaude ? Demanda-t-il d'un air soupçonneux.

-Bien entendu ! Se vexa la jeune femme. Sans blague, tu nous prends à ce point pour des arriérés ?

-Vu l'état de vos villages, on pourrait le croire. » Ironisa-t-il avec un sourire malicieux qui n'était que façade.

Et alors que cette femelle se lançait dans des explications incompréhensibles concernant le système révolutionnaire de chauffage géothermique à double-truc de l'eau de Capsule Corporation, il se mit à réfléchir à toute vitesse. _Des douches à l'eau chaude_. Heureusement qu'elle avait mal interprété la question ou bien c'est lui qui serait passé pour un arriéré. Sur les vaisseaux et les planètes de Freeza, là où il avait résidé, tout était dirigé par des hommes-lézards, des hommes-amphibiens, des hommes insectes... Des êtres à sang froid. Quelle créature de ce genre aurait pu envisager de gaspiller du carburant pour chauffer de l'eau alors qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin ? Bien sûr, aucun des soldats à sang chaud n'avait jamais osé se plaindre de la température des douches, pour autant qu'ils en prennent. Végéta et ses acolytes saiyans, régulièrement forcés de rendre des comptes auprès du cruel empereur de l'univers, avaient fini par s'habituer à rincer la boue et le sang dont ils étaient recouverts sous des jets d'eau glacée avant de se présenter devant lui. Il tenta de se remémorer la dernière fois qu'il avait pris une douche à l'eau chaude et ne s'en souvint pas. Même le liquide des tanks de régénération dans lequel les soldats blessés étaient plongés était froid ! La dernière fois devait remonter à ses souvenir d'enfance sur sa planète natale. Non, la fois où il avait été envoyé en ambassadeur auprès du souverain d'une autre planète. Là où l'eau était chaude c'était dans les palais. Un luxe princier.

Et cette femelle trop bavarde lui offrait ce luxe sans même s'apercevoir de ce que cela représentait ? L'occasion était trop belle !

« Bien. » Dit-il d'un air suffisant et en la coupant dans son monologue. « Je veux une chambre spacieuse, le plus loin possible des quartiers de vie des autres habitants de ce bâtiment une fenêtre par laquelle je puisse passer, donnant sur le jardin je me fiche de la couleur des murs grand matelas, le plus confortable que tu puisses te procurer je me fiche du nombre de couvertures une grande salle de bain où la température de l'eau peut monter au moins jusqu'à vingt-cinq degrés. »

Elle le regarda un instant, impressionnée : la réponse qu'il venait de lui donner suivait exactement l'ordre dans lequel elle avait posé ses questions quelques minutes auparavant. Mais un autre fait la faisait sourire : il avait accepté son offre (sans la tuer) et tout ce qu'il demandait était un jeu d'enfant à lui fournir. Elle claqua des doigts au dessus de son épaule sans le quitter des yeux, un sourire sur les lèvres. Il se demanda un instant ce qu'elle attendait mais eût vite sa réponse alors qu'un ridicule robot de forme à moitié humaine, se déplaçant sur des roulettes et faisant la moitié de sa taille apparut et vint se placer exactement sous les doigts encore levés de la jeune femme. Celle-ci lui jeta à peine un regard avant d'ordonner : « Vas faire préparer la chambre numéro 34 pour notre nouvel invité. Change le matelas pour un format Nuage 3 avant de faire le lit. Remplis le petit placard de couvertures, et l'armoire de la salle de bain de serviettes, formats Duvet 11 et 12. » Elle leva la tête un instant pour s'adresser à son hôte qui observait la scène sans broncher : « Tu as des préférences sur les formats ou les parfums des savons, shampoings et dentifrices ? » Devant son silence, elle en déduisit que non, et continua à donner ses ordres : « Prends-lui cinq parfums différents pour chaque produit d'hygiène. Si aucun ne lui plaît, pondéra-t-elle en lui jetant un regard appuyé, il nous le dira et nous saurons trouver quelque chose qui lui convienne.

-Bien maîtresse. » Répondit l'androïde d'une voix monotone avant de s'en aller.

Végéta observa longuement cette femme aux cheveux bizarres qui lui retournait son regard, mains sur les hanches et tête haute, un franc sourire sur les lèvres. Son comportement l'amusait, et il admirait presque la fougue avec laquelle elle avait tenté de lui faire comprendre qu'ici, c'était elle qui commandait. Il la tuerait peut-être en dernier, ce serait plus amusant. Pour voir comment il pourrait la faire craquer et la faire trembler de peur en rampant à ses pieds. Et d'ici-là, il tenterait de l'épuiser avec les demandes les plus exigeantes qu'il pourrait imaginer. Ça pourrait être distrayant. Quoiqu'une question continuait de le tourmenter, et il finit par la poser : « Et pourquoi tu m'invites ? »

Elle réfléchit un instant. Piccollo lui avait dit de se méfier, et c'était probablement pour cette question. À en juger par le comportement manifestement hostile du guerrier en face d'elle, il n'était peut-être pas prêt à entendre qu'il n'était plus considéré comme un ennemi. Elle lui répondit donc : « Pour te remercier d'avoir trouvé la solution pour ramener Goku. Et puis, on n'allait quand même pas te laisser tout seul sans nulle part où aller ! »

Heureusement pour elle, il n'avait pas écouté la fin de sa réplique, s'arrêtant sur un point intéressant : « Tu connais ce bouffon de troisième classe ?

-Son Goku ? Demanda-t-elle. Oh oui, c'est mon meilleur ami ! Je le connais depuis plus de dix ans, il m'avait aidé à l'époque où j'étais partie à la recherche des Dragon balls ! Quand je pense que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré j'ai essayé de le tuer ! » Elle se mit à rire en se remémorant ce souvenir lointain.

« Tu as quoi ?! S'écria-t-il

-Je lui ai tiré dessus, continua-t-elle en riant, mais il faut dire que c'était sa faute, il avait complètement démoli ma voiture ! Je l'avais pris pour une bête sauvage ! Et puis il avait tellement l'air d'un plouc avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa queue de singe !

-Femme j'espère pour toi que _plouc_ n'est pas une insulte parce que les cheveux en bataille et la queue de singe sont une caractéristique de la race saiyan, et je ne tolérerai pas...

-Je m'appelle Bulma, le coupa-t-elle gentiment.

-Quoi ?

-Tu peux m'appeler Bulma. Il fallait me le dire si tu ne connaissais pas mon nom ! Pas la peine de m'appeler _femme_ !

-Bien, répliqua-t-il à nouveau énervé, et moi je suis Végéta, et pour toi ce sera _seigneur._ »

Elle le regarda sans ciller et leva à nouveau la main pour claquer deux fois des doigts. Il était temps de jouer son atout. Un robot d'une couleur différente arriva immédiatement jusqu'à elle et elle demanda d'un ton autoritaire :

« Le repas est-il prêt ?

-Oui maîtresse. Festin vingt personnes. Deux couverts.

-Bien, fit-elle, tu peux enlever l'un des deux couverts, Gohan est parti, et tu peux commencer à servir.

-Bien maîtresse. »

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers le saiyan face à elle : « Bien, _Végéta_, voici le deal. Ici tu sera nourri et logé comme un roi, nous ferons notre possible pour te fournir tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin, et tu pourras faire couler l'eau chaude autant que tu le voudras, et ce autant de temps que tu le voudras, et tu resteras mon invité d'honneur tant que tu ne blesses ni ne tues personne sur cette planète. Qu'en dis-tu ? » Sur ces mots, elle lui tendit la main avec un sourire entendu. Il regarda sa main un instant avec dédain et sans décroiser les bras et se demanda comment elle avait pu deviner son intérêt pour l'eau chaude. Puis il répliqua :

« Qu'est ce que tu attends avec ta main tendue, femme ?

-Je m'appelle Bulma. J'attends que tu acceptes le marché.

-Tu fais un marché en tendant la main ? Demanda-t-il

-Bien entendu, soupira-t-elle avant de comprendre le problème. Comment les saiyans concluent-ils un marché ?

-Je ne fais pas de marché, répliqua-t-il avec mépris, je ne fais que ce qui est dans mon intérêt et je ne négocie avec personne, surtout pas un être aussi faible que toi.

-Eh ! Dis-donc porc-épic ! se fâcha-t-elle. J'ai peut-être pas de muscles, mais ne sous-estime jamais mon intelligence, je suis un génie figure-toi ! Et le génie le plus sexy de la Terre d'ailleurs ! Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que je t'aie invité. Beaucoup d'hommes sur Terre seraient prêts à tuer pour être en ma compagnie ne serait-ce qu'une minute ! Donc un peu de respect je te prie ! »

Elle marqua une pause pour constater qu'il n'avait fait que froncer les sourcils sans répondre. Elle soupira. « Bien ! Je considère que tu acceptes le marché vu que ma proposition est dans ton intérêt. La salle à manger est là-bas, et la totalité du repas est pour toi donc fais-toi plaisir. Quand tu auras fini de manger inutile de débarrasser, les robots ménagers vont le faire. Ta chambre devrait être prête d'ici-là, c'est celle située au cinquième étage en haut de cet escalier, première porte à gauche. Comme ça tu pourras prendre une douche. Après, redescends nous voir dans le jardin intérieur, on va faire la liste des courses de toutes les affaires dont vous pourriez avoir besoin, toi et les nameks. » Sur ces mots, elle s'éloigna, laissant un Végéta un peu surpris.

Cette femme aux cheveux bleus était définitivement trop insolente ! Elle avait osé l'insulter et lui parler avec des sobriquets méprisants ! Mais il était trop fatigué et surpris pour avoir du répondant aujourd'hui, sans parler de son mal de crâne. À partir de demain, cette femelle allait regretter ses propos. Ce n'était pas tous les jours que quelqu'un osait essayer de l'affronter verbalement. De plus, si elle connaissait vraiment Karkarott, alors il pouvait certainement lui extorquer des informations intéressantes. Cela pourrait être amusant de voir combien elle serait capable de lui tenir tête quand il aurait retrouvé toutes ses forces. Son visage se tordit à nouveau en un sourire sadique en regardant cette frêle silhouette s'éloigner élégamment. À cet instant, elle se retourna et ajouta avec un air malicieux : « Au fait, pour ton information, ici on peut faire monter la température des douches à soixante degrés. »


	2. Soixante degrés

**Soixante degrés**

L'eau était chaude. La bouffe était bonne. La chambre était correcte.

Après avoir englouti la totalité du repas sans être dérangé par quiconque, Végéta s'était rendu dans la pièce indiquée par Bulma, pour y découvrir cinq ou six robots affairés à faire le ménage dans une pièce spacieuse aux murs blancs, dans laquelle se trouvaient un grand lit, une armoire et un placard. En constatant son arrivée, les robots avaient accéléré leur rythme de travail, l'un d'entre eux s'était approché pour expliquer : « Votre chambre sera prête dans 45 secondes, nouvel invité. » Et en effet quelques instants plus tard ils étaient partis. Quoique l'un avait fait une chute malencontreuse après avoir heurté le pied du saiyan (bien entendu délibérément positionné dans le passage) et était reparti lamentablement avec une seule roue. Végéta était entré et avait fermé la porte. Premier défaut des lieux, la porte n'avait ni verrou ni code de sécurité, du jamais vu. Or, il avait envie d'être tranquille. Un rapide coup d'œil autour de lui lui avait permis de trouver la solution, et il avait placé l'étagère devant la porte. Il s'était avancé vers la baie vitrée qui servait de fenêtre. Un minuscule balcon pouvait servir de marchepied pour atterrir directement dans le jardin où trônait la capsule spatiale. Il avait souri puis tiré le rideau. Maintenant il était tranquille.

La chambre donnait accès à une petite pièce tapissée de carreaux de céramique bleue qu'il interpréta comme étant la salle de bains. Une salle de bains rien que pour lui. Une pensée agréable quand il se souvenait que son rang dans l'armée de Freeza lui permettait d'avoir une chambre pour lui seul, mais les douches et toilettes restaient collectives à tous les soldats d'élite secondaire. Nappa et Radditz partageaient la même chambre à deux. Mais cet inconfort n'était rien comparé aux vulgaires soldats qui dormaient entassés dans des dortoirs de vingt personnes et partageaient à cinq dortoirs une salle de douche collective. Une salle de douche qui n'avait rien à avoir avec celle dans laquelle il se trouvait à présent. Une baignoire, un lavabo, et un bac à douche. Trois robinets pour lui tout seul. Et étudiant le mécanisme, il constata qu'il pouvait non seulement faire varier la température, mais également faire varier le débit d'eau. Comme sur Vegetasei. Il sourit : cette fois il était libre, et il était traité comme le méritait le prince qu'il était. Laissant son armure et ses vêtements sur le sol, il entra dans la douche, puissance et température maximales. L'eau chaude lui brûlait la peau, emportant avec elle les souvenirs douloureux des jours passés. Combien de planètes avait-il détruites qui auraient pu lui offrir cela ?

L'eau était chaude. La bouffe était bonne. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle abondance de plats même sur la table de Freeza. Bien sûr, le lézard s'offrait les mets les plus raffinés, mais jamais une telle diversité. Quatre plats de viande tous différents. Une dizaine de plats de légumes et de crudités. Des tartes et de la soupe. Tant de choix ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : la paix. Ou l'inconscience. Ou les deux. Un empire en guerre mobilise ses ressources pour l'armée, alors que cette petite planète insignifiante se payait le luxe de cultiver et de cuisiner tout un panel de denrées alimentaires différentes. Et cela était d'autant plus impressionnant pour un soldat mercenaire. En campagne, lui et ses compagnons mangeaient ce qu'ils trouvaient le plus facilement et prenaient peu le temps de piller les maisons dont ils avaient tué les habitants : ils y trouvaient rarement de quoi se remplir l'estomac. C'est donc de viande fraîche, parfois grillée à coups de décharges énergétiques, qu'ils se nourrissaient le plus souvent. Et autant ne pas parler des séjours dans les quartiers de l'armée de Freeza, sur l'une de ses planètes ou dans l'un de ses vaisseaux. Les tickets bleus estampillés d'un point doré leur donnaient droit à des doubles rations de purée alimentaire par rapport aux autres soldats. Double ration c'est trop peu pour un saiyan. Tous trois troquaient leurs tickets jaunes contre des bleus, car ils n'avaient que faire d'alcool et de drogue. Par contre, Végéta était le seul à échanger aussi ses tickets rouges contre des tickets alimentaires. Voilà une autre raison pour laquelle ils étaient toujours si empressés de repartir en mission : pour manger. Manger, devenir plus forts et se tenir à l'écart des insultes humiliantes de Freeza et de ses soldats de haute élite.

Alors qu'ici, sur ce tas de boue perdu dans un coin de la galaxie, la bouffe était gratuite, bonne et abondante. Il pouvait accompagner sa viande avec des légumes. Plusieurs types de légumes même ! Mettre de la sauce dessus. Et avoir plusieurs desserts ! Il n'avait pas la moindre idée du nom des denrées alimentaires qu'il venait d'engloutir, mais une chose était sûre : la femme aux cheveux bleus ne lui avait pas menti. Ils savaient comment nourrir un saiyan comme il se doit.

Les yeux rivés sur la pomme de douche au dessus de lui, le visage sous l'eau brûlante, il ricana : il avait été traité si longtemps comme un vulgaire soldat qu'il en arrivait à trouver luxueux l'accueil des habitants pathétiques de cette planète minable. Ou bien peut-être qu'après tout c'était vraiment le mieux qu'il puisse trouver dans cette galaxie ? Et dire qu'il avait failli détruire cette planète sans en profiter ! Maintenant c'était sûr il allait le faire !

* * *

Bulma sortit de sa chambre parfaitement revigorée et animée d'une gaieté nouvelle. Tant d'aventures, tant de stress, mais comme d'habitude le génie qu'elle était avait su se tirer de toutes les situations dangereuses dans lesquelles elle s'était trouvée. Aucun doute que sans elle, ils ne s'en seraient pas sortis aussi facilement ! Elle savait toujours gérer toutes les situations ! Et cela méritait récompense : une fois toutes les tâches les plus urgentes réglées, elle avait pris deux heures pour elle. Elle avait pris un bon bain à bulles, changé de vêtements et s'était remaquillée. Quel plaisir d'être de retour chez soi !

En jetant un coup d'œil à la fenêtre elle constata avec satisfaction que les gymnases qui serviraient de dortoirs aux nameks avaient été installés dans le jardin, proches de la porte d'entrée. Mais apparemment, il n'y avait personne dehors. Elle n'eût pas à chercher longtemps ses invités verts, car elle les trouva rassemblés dans le jardin intérieur en compagnie de ses parents, Pua'r et Oolong, plongés dans une discussion animée : « Et quand la nuit tombe, on voit des milliers d'étoiles dans le ciel, expliquait son père.

-Nous vous montrerons ce soir le coucher de soleil c'est magnifique, s'enthousiasmait sa mère.

-Mais, interrogea un des nameks, vous n'avez plus de lumière alors ?

-C'est pour cela que nous dormons la nuit, expliqua le scientifique

-Tous en même temps ?

-Oui, pourquoi, pas vous ?

-Non, lui répondit l'être vert.

-Nous nous relayons pour qu'il y ait toujours certains d'entre nous actifs et que les autres puissent dormir, poursuivit le sage des nameks.

-Mais que faites-vous de vos journées ? Interrogea madame Briefs

-Nous entretenions nos cultures et construisions des maisons pour accueillir nos prochains enfants, lui répondit-on. Notre planète a été victime d'un cataclysme naturel il y a quelques années, et nous faisions tout pour la reconstruire. » Sur ces mots, il soupira et s'arrêta de parler.

Bulma sentit que c'était le bon moment pour signaler sa présence et se joindre à eux : « Me revoilà ! Lança-t-elle gaiement. Alors, êtes-vous bien installés ? » Elle se joignît au groupe qui l'accueillit joyeusement, mais reçut une tape sur les fesses et un commentaire d'une personne dont elle n'avait pas remarqué la présence :

« Hé petite Bulma ! Ce short te va beaucoup mieux que ta combinaison !

-Espèce de sale pervers ! S'énerva-t-elle instantanément en giflant le vieux maître Roshi. Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ici d'abord ?

-Je te signale, répondit-il la main sur sa joue gonflée, que nous nous apprêtions à partir à votre secours.

-Mais bien sûr ! S'exclama-t-elle, en se rappelant de ce que lui avait raconté son père sur le chemin du retour à propos de ce qui s'était passé sur Terre depuis son départ. Et qu'est-ce que vous auriez pu faire ? On s'est retrouvés au milieu du plus grand rassemblement des guerriers les plus dangereux de l'univers, et qui est-ce qui part à notre secours ? Un vieux, un lâche et une hystérique ?

-Et nous ! intervint Pua'r joyeusement

-Ouais, compléta Oolong, on venait aussi !

-Eh ben heureusement qu'on a trouvés un autre moyen pour revenir ! Soupira-t-elle avant de reprendre son attaque sur le vieux maître-tortue. Enfin c'est bon, merci d'être venu et d'avoir voulu venir nous sauver, après tout c'est l'intention qui compte. Mais merci, on n'a plus besoin de vous, vous pouvez rentrer chez vous.

-Bulma, interrompit sa mère, qu'est-ce que c'est que ces manières ?

-Non ce n'est rien madame, s'excusa le vieux combattant qui sentait venir la gifle suivante, cette demoiselle a tout à fait raison, il est temps que je vous laisse. »

La conversation avec les nameks se poursuivit pendant quelques temps. Ils étaient fascinés par tout ce qu'ils pouvaient leur raconter concernant la Terre. Pua'r et Oolong se transformaient à tour de rôle pour illustrer les descriptions de la famille Briefs : les animaux, les constructions, les machines, les objets. Leur compétence semblait tout particulièrement impressionner les enfants namek, qui bientôt les prirent à part pour jouer avec eux. Certains des adultes s'excusèrent et allèrent se coucher, en promettant de se caler sur le rythme de sommeil terrien très prochainement. D'autres tentaient de communiquer ou de caresser les animaux domestiques, chiens, chats et dinosaures, qui vivaient dans le jardin. Certains furent entraînés par un monsieur Briefs très enthousiaste vers le terrain de golf, Piccollo était parti méditer du côté de la rivière artificielle, et les autres restaient assis à discuter avec Bulma et sa mère, un verre à la main.

« Au fait ma chérie, demanda la mère, où est passé ce jeune homme charmant que tu avait invité aussi ? Il n'est pas venu boire un verre avec nous.

-Euh, tu parles de Végéta là ? S'inquiéta Bulma

-Ah oui c'est ça ! Végéta ! Un prénom charmant pour un jeune homme charmant !

-Je ne sais pas si tu vas le trouver charmant longtemps maman, mais évite de trop t'enthousiasmer à son sujet, d'accord ? Il n'est pas du genre très cordial.

-D'accord ma chérie, répondit sa mère en gardant son expression angélique, mais alors dis-moi, vous sortez déjà ensemble ou pas encore ?

-MAMAN ! S'énerva Bulma. Je te l'ai déjà dit tout à l'heure ! Végéta est notre invité et rien de plus, et je sors avec Yamcha et tu le sais !

-D'ailleurs où est-il donc ? S'enquit la blonde qui n'avait rien écouté. Tu crois qu'il se serait perdu dans la maison ?

-Non maman, ça m'étonnerait. Aux dernières nouvelles il a mangé puisque les robots ont débarrassé la table.

-Il a mangé tout seul ? Si j'avais su je serais allée le voir, au moins pour savoir si le repas était bon ! Comment as-tu pu le laisser tout seul ma chérie ?! Le pauvre ! Ça ne se fait pas !

-Maman, si il avait voulu notre compagnie il aurait su nous trouver.

-Mais enfin ma chérie, on ne laisse pas un invité manger tout seul ! Où sont tes manières ?

-Ne t'inquiète pas maman, c'est un saiyan comme Goku, donc il aura certainement à nouveau faim sous peu. D'ailleurs, je lui avais dit de passer pour nous dire ce dont il avait besoin, c'est bizarre... Je vais aller voir où il est. Je lui proposerai de venir manger le repas de midi avec nous si tu veux.

-Bien entendu ma douce, répondit joyeusement la blonde avant de s'adresser aux nameks qui écoutaient poliment l'échange, vous viendrez bien à table avec nous ce midi, même si vous ne buvez que de l'eau, n'est-ce pas ?

-Euh, c'est que... lui répondirent-ils gênés, cela ferait beaucoup de monde à votre table non ?

-Nous avons déjà eu assez à boire pour la journée, ajouta un autre

-Nous pouvons très bien rester ici si cela ne vous offense pas.

-Non pas de problème, leur répondit Bulma avec un sourire, comprenant que la proximité du guerrier les mettait sans doute mal à l'aise. J'y vais. À tout de suite ! »

* * *

Trouvant la porte fermée, Bulma déduisit que son hôte sayian avait trouvé sa chambre. Elle frappa à la porte. Rien. Elle frappa plus fort et appela « Végéta ? Tu es là ? ». Rien. « Je viens juste voir si tu as tout ce qu'il te faut ! » Toujours rien. « Bon, si tu ne réponds pas j'ouvre la porte ! » Rien. Elle colla son oreille contre la porte. Aucun bruit. Donc la douche ne coulait pas. Elle appuya sur la poignée. La porte était bloquée. Elle essaya de pousser plus fort. Non, décidément quelque chose bloquait de l'intérieur. Que s'était-il passé ?

Elle commença à s'énerver, en se demandant qui était cet arrogant personnage qui se permettait de s'enfermer comme ça dans l'une des pièces de SA maison, sans même prévenir personne. Un doute lui traversa l'esprit : s'il ne lui avait pas répondu, allait-il bien ? Il n'y avait aucune raison que ce ne soit pas le cas, mais dans ce cas, pourquoi ne répondait-il pas ? Ou bien dormait-il ? Mais il l'aurait entendue tout de même ! Et puis il était presque midi ! « Oh ! Tu m'entends ? On va bientôt manger ! Est-ce que tu as encore faim ? » Rien. « Eh ! Réponds-moi au moins ! C'est la moindre des politesses ! » Rien « Bon eh bien j'espère pour toi que tu n'avais besoin de rien d'autre ! » S'énerva-t-elle avant de tourner les talons.

Non mais pour qui se prenait-il ? _Ça commence bien, _songea-t-elle. Puis elle s'arrêta pour réfléchir alors qu'une idée amusante lui passait par la tête. C'était SA maison. Elle avait le droit d'aller où elle voulait. Il était très incorrect de la part de son hôte de ne pas lui répondre, de plus, si jamais par le plus grand des hasards il lui était arrivé quelque chose (qui savait quels effets secondaires pouvait avoir une résurrection-téléportation?), il fallait qu'elle le sache. Ou au moins qu'elle sache si il était bien dans sa chambre ou si elle avait crié sur une porte. Il avait très bien pu s'envoler par la fenêtre après tout. Il fallait qu'elle sache. Elle descendit donc à la volée les escaliers jusqu'à sa propre chambre où elle se dirigea vers le meuble où elle rangeait tous ses trésors. Elle ouvrit le deuxième tiroir et commença à fouiller parmi ses inventions accumulées au fur-et-à-mesure des années, jusqu'à trouver ce qu'elle cherchait : son bracelet à rétrécir. Ou du moins, le modèle numéro 2, car elle avait offert gracieusement le premier au vieux pervers avec sa carapace de tortue. Elle sourit avec malice avant de se diriger à nouveau vers le haut des escaliers.

Arrivée devant la porte, elle fut prise d'un doute : était-ce une bonne idée ? Que se passerait-il s'il découvrait qu'elle était entrée dans sa chambre pourtant délibérément bloquée ? Était-ce dangereux ? Mais elle repoussa bien vite ses doutes en se rappelant que c'était lui qui était le premier en tors, et non l'inverse. Sur cette pensée, elle fixa le dispositif sur son poignet et appuya sur le bouton. Comme elle l'avait supposé, elle était désormais suffisamment petite pour pouvoir se faufiler à quatre pattes sous la porte. Mais en face d'elle tout était très sombre, elle n'arrivait pas à voir devant elle. Elle attendit quelques instants que ses yeux s'habituent à l'obscurité mais sans succès. Elle soupira et fit demi-tour. Soit son hôte avait fermé les volets, soit elle se trouvait sous un obstacle bloqué de la lumière, et dans les deux cas elle n'osait pas s'aventurer plus loin dans la chambre. Qu'à cela ne tienne, tout ce dont elle avait besoin c'était de voir clair !

Si l'idée de la lampe-torche paraissait un peu dangereuse, elle savait exactement comment contourner le problème. Reprenant sa taille normale, elle dévala à nouveau les escaliers jusqu'à son meuble à trésors qu'elle recommença à fouiller. Des radars. Des jumelles à ultraviolets. Des capsules contenant divers véhicules. Un transmetteur. Une boucle d'oreille-enregistreur-lecteur de musique... Ah les voilà ! Ses lunettes à voir dans le noir ! Rien de plus facile ! Elle gloussa d'amusement avant de reprendre son ascension vers la chambre de son hôte. Trois étages. C'était fatigant. Elle souhaita secrètement ne pas avoir à refaire ce genre d'allers-retours trop souvent à l'avenir, car sinon elle n'allait pas tarder à regretter d'avoir logé son hôte si loin.

Elle chaussa les lunettes, et soudain le monde autour d'elle s'afficha en niveaux de gris. De petits indicateurs lui affichaient les types de matériaux qu'elle regardait, les niveaux d'humidité et la température. Elle appuya sans regarder sur le bouton de son bracelet, puis se glissa entre les deux obstacles labellisés « sol » et « bois ».

Elle était sous un meuble. Un meuble en bois. Quelle information intéressante, ironisa-t-elle. Devant elle, un tas de « tissu » et de « matériau inconnu » bloquait sa route. Elle sortit donc de sous le meuble par un des côtés, pour découvrir qu'elle avait été sous l'armoire. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle, elle constata que les volets étaient en effet fermés, la porte de la salle de bain ouverte et le sol « humide ». Un tas de vêtements gisait au sol devant l'armoire, et le « matériau inconnu » se révéla avoir la forme de l'armure du guerrier. Un « tissu humide » gisait au sol au pied du lit duquel dépassait une forme affichée en jaune sur ses lunettes : « être vivant ». Elle retint son souffle. Il était là, et il dormait. Peut-être n'était-ce pas une si bonne idée d'être venue finalement. Au moins, il semblait ne pas l'avoir repérée. Elle pouvait repartir sans qu'il ne se doute de rien... Mais au lieu de ça, elle régla les lunettes pour un simple affichage en lumière augmentée. La forme jaune s'afficha à son tour en niveaux de gris et les indications chiffrées disparurent. Elle put distinguer le visage du saiyan dépassant de sous les draps, tourné vers la porte. Ses paupières étaient serrées : il dormait vraiment, mais apparemment pas d'un sommeil calme.

Encore une fois, la curiosité eut raison de la jeune scientifique et elle se rapprocha à pas de loups. Elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi elle faisait cela. Elle savait à quel point c'était imprudent de sa part, malpoli et inutile puisqu'elle savait maintenant pourquoi il ne lui avait pas répondu tout à l'heure. Mais elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de se demander à quoi pouvait ressembler ce visage au regard mortellement perçant, lorsqu'il dormait. Et ce qu'elle voyait l'intriguait d'autant plus. Ce matin même elle était encore terrorisée par cet homme qui n'accordait aucune valeur à la vie et semblait tout détruire sur son passage. Et voilà qu'elle le regardait dormir, avec cette curieuse impression qu'il n'était peut-être pas si différent d'un humain finalement. En tous cas, il laissait cette même impression de vulnérabilité lorsqu'il avait les yeux fermés. Cette impression qui donne la sensation à une femme qu'elle se trouve en présence d'un enfant.

Mais cette sensation disparut aussi vite qu'elle était venue lorsqu'il s'écria avec force « Fous-moi la paix ! ». Ce faisant, il se retourna vers le côté opposé, levant son bras et frappant le matelas dans son mouvement, ce qui eut pour effet de faire trembler et grincer toute la charpente du lit.

La terreur et la stupeur lui sauvèrent la vie car ce fut ce qui l'empêcha de crier. Suffisamment de temps pour qu'elle comprenne qu'il avait parlé dans son sommeil : une série de grommellements incompréhensibles continuait de sortir de sa gorge. Bulma ferma les yeux et inspira profondément pour calmer la vague de panique qui s'était emparée d'elle. Il était temps de partir cette fois. Lorsqu'elle se sentit à nouveau capable de faire fonctionner ses jambes sans s'effondrer, elle rouvrit lentement les yeux et tenta quelques pas hésitants vers la porte. Elle contourna le tas de vêtements par l'autre côté de celui par lequel elle était arrivée, puis jeta un dernier regard derrière elle... et resta figée sur place. Il dormait toujours, dos à elle, mais dans son mouvement, il avait à moitié emporté le drap avec lui, découvrant une grande partie de son dos. Un dos aux muscles finement dessinés et aux formes exacerbées... et couvert de cicatrices. Elle frissonna à la vue, décida qu'elle y réfléchirait plus tard, et qu'il était vraiment, vraiment temps qu'elle parte. Et qu'elle parte avant que ses yeux ne la trahissent à nouveau et ne glissent le long de ce dos musclé pour chercher jusqu'où le drap avait été enlevé... Oui partir. C'est ce qu'elle fit sans plus attendre.

Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre, Bulma s'autorisa à nouveau à penser. Elle-même n'apprécierait pas d'apprendre qu'un inconnu se serait incrusté dans sa chambre et l'aurait regardée dormir. Elle n'aurait sans doute pas dû faire cela. Et si elle avait su qu'il irait dormir si tôt, elle aurait ordonné aux robots ménagers de lui trouver un pyjama... Mais elle préféra ne pas s'arrêter sur cette pensée qui en amenait d'autres bien plus indésirables. Elle rangea le bracelet et les lunettes dans leur tiroir avant d'aller rejoindre les autres au premier étage, et annoncer que le saiyan ne se joindrait probablement pas à eux pour le déjeuner.

* * *

Un cocon. Végéta se réveilla avec la désagréable impression d'avoir dormi d'un sommeil de plomb. Un sommeil très dangereux pour un guerrier, car il ne permet pas de rester complètement sur ses gardes. Lui qui avait juste compté s'allonger quelques secondes pour vérifier si le lit était correct... Il ricana en se tournant sur le dos et bougeant sa tête de droite à gauche. Matelas confortable. Pas trop mal. Il se souvenait vaguement avoir entendu quelqu'un frapper et appeler à sa porte, mais s'était rendormi instantanément sans avoir le temps de réfléchir à une réponse. Il n'y avait plus qu'à espérer qu'il n'avait pas dormi si profondément à cause du matelas, sinon il serait plus prudent qu'il dorme par terre. Mais c'était sans doute plus probablement dû à l'accumulation de fatigue de ces derniers jours, et à son mal de crâne qui n'était d'ailleurs pas complètement parti. Mais ça suffirait pour le moment : il avait faim.

Il ré-enfila son armure trouée et ouvrit les volets pour découvrir un ciel étoilé. Apparemment, il avait dormi toute la journée. Curieux, il resta un instant à observer la nuit claire. La ville était étonnamment illuminée alors qu'il sentait très peu d'humains à l'extérieur. Apparemment, les terriens pouvaient se permettre de gaspiller l'énergie assez facilement... Quelle bande d'inconscients ! Ils le regretteraient en temps de guerre... si bien sûr ils avaient le temps de le regretter. Deux créatures poilues dotée d'ailes faisaient des cabrioles dans les airs, visiblement à la chasse aux insectes. Elles émettaient des sons très aigus désagréables. Une douce brise souffla dans les branches de l'unique arbre du jardin, faisant danser les feuilles. Trop de calme. Trop de tranquillité. _Quelle planète pathétique !_ Songea-t-il énervé, avant de tourner les talons, déplacer l'armoire qui bloquait la porte et descendre par les escaliers.

Il localisait la majeure partie des nameks dans le bâtiment installé à l'extérieur, mais une dizaine d'entre eux se trouvait dans le jardin intérieur. Il n'avait pas envie d'aller leur parler. Il n'aurait sans doute d'ailleurs pas à le faire, car il localisait un autre ki encore plus faible, dans la salle où il avait mangé précédemment. Il y trouva sans surprise la femme aux cheveux bleus, installée sur le canapé avec un ouvrage en papier sur les genoux. Elle avait changé de vêtements, et ceux-ci étaient étonnamment plus courts que sa précédente tenue. Il grogna pour signaler sa présence et croisa les bras. Elle leva la tête, surprise, avant de lui sourire : « Ah ! Te voilà enfin ! Bien dormi ?

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je dormais, femme ? » S'étonna-t-il. Elle fronça les sourcils et marqua une pause avant de lui répondre :

« Tes volets étaient fermés, ta porte bloquée, et tu n'as pas répondu quand je t'ai appelé pour venir manger. Donc on en a déduit que tu préférais dormir pour le moment.

-Et moi j'en déduis que j'ai bien fait de bloquer ma porte.

-Il fallait le dire si tu voulais un verrou. On pourra t'en installer un demain matin si tu veux.

-Maintenant, exigea-t-il.

-Quoi ?

-J'ai dit installe-moi un verrou maintenant.

-Eh ! Tout le monde dort à cette heure, et les robots vont faire du bruit en travaillant.

-Et toi pourquoi tu ne dors pas ? Renchérit-il stoïquement

-Parce qu'il y avait un invité chez moi qui dormait, soupira-t-elle, et que j'attendais qu'il se réveille pour lui demander s'il avait bien tout ce qu'il lui fallait, et aussi parce que, pour si peu que je connaisse des saiyans, j'ai supposé qu'à son réveil il aurait faim. Donc, comme une bonne hôtesse, je l'attendais. Mais j'espère bien aller dormir bientôt maintenant !

-Je présume que tu parles de moi ?

-Les nameks ne mangent pas, répondit-elle. Fais le calcul.

-Bien, alors oui j'ai faim, et il me manque un verrou à ma porte, que je veux _maintenant_. » Il parlait d'un ton neutre et imposant, bras croisés et regard méprisant. Bulma le dévisagea un instant, pesant le pour et le contre, avant de fermer son livre et de commenter « T'es pas très conciliant comme mec ! ». Mais elle n'obtint pour réponse qu'une regard méprisant. Elle se leva donc et claqua des doigts une fois au dessus de son épaule pour ordonner au robot de servir le dîner qui était gardé au chaud, et deux fois pour ordonner à un autre robot d'aller chercher un petit verrou, modèle simple et de le visser sur la porte de la chambre n°34.

« Modèle simple ? Interrogea Végéta une fois le robot parti

-C'est un verrou basique qui se fixe avec trois vis, expliqua la jeune femme, comme ça ça ne fera pas trop de bruit dans la maison et tu l'auras immédiatement. Demain si tu veux on te mettra un verrou plus sophistiqué.

-Et pourquoi tu ne fais pas directement fixer ce modèle-là?

-Parce que ça nécessite de scier une partie de la porte pour y installer la serrure à la place, ça prend du temps, ça fait du bruit, et les robots ménagers ne sont pas capables de faire ça tous seuls. Donc demain.

-Quand ? S'enquit-il, énervé

-Dès que tu seras levé.

-Comment le sauras-tu ?

-Écoute, s'énerva-t-elle à son tour, si tu veux un meilleur verrou tu viendras me le demander demain, et j'irai te le fixer moi-même, d'accord ?

-Je te le demande maintenant.

-Eh bien il fallait te lever plus tôt, répliqua-t-elle, il est trois heures du matin pour ton information.

-Je me fiche de l'heure. » Elle soupira puis recommença à le dévisager. Il avait l'air plus immobile qu'un mur de pierre et tenait ses positions. Ce n'était qu'une question de secondes avant qu'il ne lui reproche de ne pas être la bonne hôtesse qu'elle avait prétendu être.

« Ça ne fait pas de différence Végéta, pour cette nuit tu auras un bon verrou, et personne n'essaiera de venir t'embêter avant que tu ne viennes m'informer que tu es levé et qu'on peut te mettre le meilleur verrou. Mes parents dorment s'il te plaît. Et puis ce sera toujours mieux que de bloquer ta porte avec ton armoire. Si je ne te l'avais pas proposé, tu n'aurais pas demandé de verrou, je me trompe ? » Sur ces mots, il fronça les sourcils. Un détail l'intriguait :

« Femme, qu'est ce qui te fait dire que j'ai bloqué la porte avec l'armoire ? »

Bulma sentit une sueur froide descendre le long de son dos, pendant que son esprit se mettait à tourner à toute vitesse à la recherche d'une réponse logique. Elle pria intérieurement pour que l'expression sur son visage ne la trahisse pas. Elle fronça les sourcils et prit un air énervé :

« On s'en fiche de quel meuble tu as utilisé pour bloquer ta porte ! Tu comprends bien ce que j'ai voulu dire !

-Femme, comment as-tu su que c'était l'armoire ? Articula-t-il lentement

-Je m'appelle Bulma.

-Réponds !

-Alors appelle-moi par mon nom.

-Femme, continua-t-il d'un air de plus en plus menaçant, comment as-tu su que c'était l'armoire ?

-Mais je n'en sais rien ! Mentit-elle en se maudissant elle-même pour son étourderie. J'ai dit ça au hasard ! Et puis c'est ce que j'ai présumé vu que c'est le meuble le plus proche de la porte... si je me souviens bien.

-Tu présumes beaucoup de choses, terrienne » Remarqua-t-il sur un ton suspicieux.

À une telle remarque, par contre, elle avait sa chance de dévier le sujet : « Je suis une scientifique. C'est mon métier d'inventer et de deviner. » Puis elle décida de forcer sa chance et son sourire en ajoutant : « Donc j'avais vu juste ? »

Sur ce, elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds, soulevée par une main à la poigne de fer serrée autour de sa gorge, avec deux yeux noirs et menaçants plantés dans les siens, à quelques centimètres seulement. « Bien, annonça-t-il, alors que ce soit clair : je n'apprécie pas que l'on ''présume'' à mon sujet. » Puis il la lâcha en la repoussant légèrement ce qui la fit tomber par terre deux mètres plus loin.

« Eh ! Mais ça va pas non ? S'écria-t-elle. Fais attention un peu !

-C'est plutôt toi qui dois faire attention quand tu m'adresses la parole, répliqua-t-il d'un air narquois. Et puis ne crie pas si fort, tu vas réveiller tes parents. » Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais ne trouva rien à dire, et resta stupidement assise sur le sol tandis qu'il la dévisageait d'un air hautain. Il venait de gagner cette manche, mais au moins, malgré son étourderie, elle avait réussi à dévier le sujet concernant son intrusion dans sa chambre. Elle tâcherait d'être plus prudente à l'avenir.

Voyant qu'elle ne répondait plus, le visage du saiyan se tordit en un rictus moqueur, puis il annonça « Bon, je vais manger, tu peux partir. » Sur ce, il lui tourna le dos.

Elle se releva avec précautions et le regarda s'installer à table. Sa mère avait bien insisté auprès d'elle pour qu'elle reste avec lui pendant le repas, comme une bonne hôtesse... Mais manifestement il n'y tenait pas. Et la concernant... Oui partir, loin de ce psychopathe, et aller dormir c'était sûrement la meilleure chose à faire.

_[note de l'auteur] Voilà, c'est tout pour le moment. Le troisième chapitre est déjà à moitié rédigé, mais j'ai du mal à trouver des idées avant de lancer l'histoire pour de bon (rassurez-vous je n'ai pas non plus l'intention de rédiger trois chapitres pour chaque jour de l'histoire). Donc je suis preneuse de conseils ou tout autre commentaire..._

_Et si quelqu'un veut bien m'expliquer comment on fait pour avoir les droits pour utiliser une image pour la fanfiction, j'en mettrais volontiers une..._

_Une dernière question, au début, l'histoire s'appelait "trois fois" pour une raison que j'expliquerai plus tard. Que pensez-vous du titre ?_

_Merci d'avoir eu le courage de lire jusqu'ici !_


	3. Blocages

_[Merci à yunalesca01, tu es ma première Review, et ça donne envie de continuer !]_

**Blocages**

« Femme debout ! »

Une voix désagréable surgissait des profondeurs cotonneuses de son sommeil, mais Bulma n'avait pas envie de l'écouter. Quoi debout ? Non elle voulait dormir ! … D'où venaient ces secousses désagréables ? Un tremblement de terre ?

« J'ai dit lève-toi sur-le-champ ! » Tonna l'intrus. Mais la seule réponse qu'il obtint fut un marmonnement inintelligible alors que la femme aux cheveux bleus se retournait dans son lit en cachant la tête sous sa couverture.

CRAC !

La gravité sembla se déplacer, et Bulma se sentit glisser le long de son doux matelas pour heurter rudement une surface froide et dure. Elle ouvrit brutalement les yeux.

Première seconde. Elle sortit sa tête de sous sa couverture pour regarder, interloquée, son matelas incliné.

Deuxième seconde. Elle baissa les yeux pour découvrir qu'elle était par terre, dans sa chambre, sa couverture en boule dans ses bras.

Troisième seconde. Ses yeux tombèrent sur un obstacle sur le sol à côté d'elle, et remontèrent vers le haut, de la paire de bottes à la paire d'yeux noirs qui la fixaient.

« IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIh ! »

Le hurlement suraigu obligea l'intrus à reculer d'un pas en grimaçant, tandis que la jeune femme agrippait sa couverture et tentait de recouvrir ses jambes. « Végéta qu'est ce que tu fiches ici ? Dégage de ma chambre immédiatement ! » Mais ce dernier ne bougea pas, bras croisés et sourcils froncés : « Femme, il fait jour et les deux autres humains viennent de se lever. J'exige le dispositif de sûreté pour ma chambre sur-le-champ. »

Bulma le dévisagea un instant le temps de véhiculer l'information jusqu'à son cerveau encore engourdi par le sommeil. Puis elle tourna les yeux vers son réveil. Sept heures du matin. Le soleil d'été filtrait à travers ses volets fermés. Deux pieds de son lit étaient cassés. Et elle, elle avait dormi moins de quatre heures. Elle regarda à nouveau l'intrus dans sa chambre et fronça les sourcils. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était dormir... mais elle avait donné sa parole d'être une hôtesse exemplaire, et il avait un air menaçant qui la dissuada d'essayer de répliquer.

Par contre...

« Écoute, c'est pas très poli de rentrer comme ça sans frapper dans la chambre d'une jeune fille qui dort et de lui casser son lit.

-Hm ! Ricana le saiyan avec mépris. Je n'y peux rien si vos meubles sont si fragiles.

-Mais enfin ! Chez nous on frappe à la porte, pas sur les lits ! Et qui t'a permis d'entrer d'abord ?

-Écoute femme ! Tu m'as dit de venir te voir pour que tu fasses sécuriser ma porte ! Maintenant mets-toi au travail !

-Ok j'arrive, soupira-t-elle. Mais la prochaine fois tu frappes à la porte ou tu demandes à un de mes parents de venir me chercher !

-Ne me donne pas d'ordre. Quelle différence ça peut faire, à part me faire perdre du temps ? Répliqua-t-il irrité.

-Ça change que ça s'appelle les bonnes manières, et que les invités ne rentrent pas sans permission dans la chambre des jeunes filles !

-Vos coutumes sont ridicules, remarqua-t-il. Si je voulais te tuer, tu crois vraiment que je m'emmerderais à attendre que tu sois isolée ou endormie ? » Sur ces mots, Bulma le dévisagea interloquée, toujours assise par terre sous sa couverture. Se moquait-il d'elle ? Ou bien le meurtre était-il la seule menace qu'il connaisse ?

« Quoi ? Demanda brusquement l'intéressé en remarquant qu'elle avait arrêté de parler. Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire tu peux te lever et te mettre au travail. Tu me fais perdre mon temps idiote !

-Raah ça va ! S'énerva Bulma toujours assise au sol. C'est bon je t'ai entendu, tu peux partir, j'arrive !

-Partir ? J'exige que tu viennes sur-le-champ stupide femelle !

-Et j'arrive sur-le-champ stupide saiyan ! Laisse-moi juste... » Ses mots furent brutalement coupés alors qu'elle se retrouva debout suspendue par la gorge comme la veille.

« Femme, j'ose croire que tu avais _présumé_ qu'il n'est pas très judicieux de m'insulter. Siffla-t-il d'une voix lente.

-Ce... C'est... C'est toi qui as commencé. » Hoqueta-t-elle. Sa respiration n'avait pas été coupée par la main gantée autour de son cou mais par une soudaine vague de terreur. Deux yeux noirs comme la nuit se plantèrent dans les siens et ne bougèrent plus.

Première seconde, elle refusa de baisser le regard. Non, peur ou pas, elle était dans son droit !

Une seconde

Deux secondes

Trois secondes. Elle cilla calmement pour réhumidifier ses yeux sans lâcher le contact visuel... et son adversaire sourit.

EIN ?! Bulma n'eut pas plus d'une fraction de secondes pour observer ce sourire que brusquement elle tombait à nouveau par terre et Végéta lui tournait le dos pour s'arrêter dans l'encadrure de sa porte, bras croisés et sourcils froncés.

« Bien. À l'avenir tâche de rester à ta place et arrête de tester ma patience. » Puis, comme Bulma ne répondait plus rien et ne bougeait pas du sol, il se retourna à nouveau, de plus en plus énervé : « Qu'est ce que tu fous femme ? T'arrives plus à te relever ?

-J'attends que tu fermes la porte. » Répliqua-t-elle d'une voix froide, toute peur évanouie aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il la dévisagea un instant comme si elle était folle avant de rétorquer : « Et comment vas-tu sortir de cette pièce si je ferme la porte pauvre idiote ?

-Je m'habille avant de sortir espèce d'arriéré !

-Tu es déjà habillée imbécile d'humaine !

-Non ça ça s'appelle une chemise de nuit, ignare de saiyan. Maintenant tu me donnes dix minutes et je viens remplacer ta fichue porte tout de suite d'accord ? Tenta-t-elle avec un sourire hypocrite.

-Deux minutes.

-Huit

-Deux

-Sept

-J'ai dis deux.

-Et moi je te dis cinq et c'est ma dernière offre. Je ne sors pas de ma chambre en chemise de nuit ! »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de répondre « Quatre » Et il claqua la porte.

Enfin seule dans sa chambre, Bulma soupira. Elle ferait bien de fixer un verrou à sa propre porte aussi... Quoique c'était sans doute de bonne guerre : une intrusion pour chacun, égalité, remise en jeu !

Inviter un combattant extraterrestre chez elle ne lui avait pas semblé si compliqué hier, mais si sa culture était à ce point différente, alors ils risquaient d'enchaîner les malentendus. Et avec un type ayant des tendances meurtrières, ce n'était pas souhaitable. Soit il fallait qu'il parte vite, soit elle allait devoir essayer de mieux le connaître pour éviter ce genre de situations. Elle repensa au sourire qu'elle avait vu flasher sur son visage. Peut-être y avait-il un espoir après tout...

* * *

Malheureusement, Bulma ignorait qu'elle avait même tort sur la signification de ce sourire.

Remontant les escaliers, Végéta s'énervait à l'idée d'avoir dû lancer un duel de regards à une créature aussi faible et insignifiante que celle-ci. Un duel de regards servait généralement à départager deux personnes de grades similaires pour déterminer qui était supérieur à l'autre (ce, bien entendu, quand il était nécessaire que les deux survivent pour qu'il reste l'un des deux pour obéir aux ordres). Lui-même avait rarement eu recours à ce genre de procédé dans sa vie, et n'en avait jamais perdu un seul. Et pour cause, une personne qui se sait inférieure évite ce genre de défi, la défaite pouvant être assez humiliante. Mais cette pathétique humaine avait eu l'audace de se croire son égale et de lui renvoyer son insulte. Il n'avait que deux choix : le coup de poing ou le duel de regards... Il avait simplement voulu épargner ses malheureux tympans (et les assiettes de légumes qu'on lui servait ici), et il la voulait aussi en état de faire ce pourquoi il était venu la chercher. Toute cette affaire pour une saleté de verrou !

Mais maintenant qu'il avait gagné, elle saurait certainement se tenir à carreaux face à lui. Il ricana à nouveau en revoyant la surprise dans ses jolis yeux bleus lorsqu'elle avait perdu. Elle avait cillé au bout d'à peine trois secondes. Misérable humaine !

Comment aurait-il pu se douter que ce qui avait surpris Bulma était son propre sourire victorieux ?

* * *

Trois minutes plus tard, Bulma sortait de sa chambre en courant, vêtue des mêmes vêtements qu'elle avait portés la veille. Elle traversa le salon jusqu'au placard pour y chercher les caisses à outils destinées aux moyens travaux et y croisa sa mère qui la salua d'un air joyeux : « Bonjour ma chérie ! Bien dormi ?

-Pas assez pour tout te dire, lui répondit sa fille en l'embrassant, excuse-moi je dois filer, notre dernier invité a besoin de quelques travaux.

-Ah bon ? Et dis-moi, que t'a-t-il dit hier sur ma cuisine ? A-t-il mangé à sa faim ? Il n'a pas laissé un seul reste des deux repas d'hier, même pas le beurre, et je ne sais pas si j'ai fait assez de gaufres pour ce matin...

-Je lui demanderai maman. Promit Bulma en refermant le placard et se dirigeant vers l'escalier avec son précieux chargement.

-Tu peux aussi lui demander quelles confitures il aime ? Et s'il préfère le sucre-glace ou la crème fouettée ?

-Ok ! » Lui répondit une voix déjà lointaine.

Madame Briefs soupira et décida que, dans le doute, autant commander tous les accompagnements possibles pour les gaufres. Elle claqua des doigts et le robot ménager arriva.

* * *

« Tu es en retard. » Déclara le saiyan d'un ton froid, adossé au mur à côté de la porte de sa chambre.

« Non, répondit l'humaine, j'étais en avance en sortant de ma chambre, mais je suis tombée sur ma mère qui me demande de te demander si tu préfères la confiture, la chantilly ou le sucre-glace sur tes gaufres pour le petit déjeuner.

-Je présume que tu es en train d'énumérer des noms de denrées comestibles ? Répliqua-t-il d'un ton neutre, sa colère envolée à cette idée.

-Oui, il y en a que tu ne connais pas ? Répondit-elle innocemment.

-Aucune, je mange ce que je trouve.

-Ah. Bon eh bien tu nous diras ce que tu as préféré aujourd'hui pour qu'on puisse te le servir une prochaine fois alors. » Sourit Bulma. Comme il ne répondait pas, elle s'approcha de la porte et posa au sol ses caisses à outils. « Bon, déclara-t-elle, pour ce verrou, dis-moi, tu veux quoi ? Il y en a des comme on t'a installé hier avec un seul loquet, il y en a qui bloquent aussi la porte en haut et en bas, il y en a qui donnent l'indication vers l'extérieur que la porte est verrouillée, il y a les systèmes à verrou ou à clef, sachant qu'avec le système à clef tu peux aussi verrouiller ta porte de l'extérieur mais il ne faut pas perdre la clef.

-Une clef ? Ironisa-t-il. C'est pathétique ! Vous n'avez pas encore inventé les verrouillages à codes ou à reconnaissance digitale ?

-Hum... Fit la terrienne en fronçant les sourcils. Ça dépend... Un bon verrou traditionnel ça s'entend quand on l'enfonce. Un digicode, je te pirate ça en cinq minutes et sans faire de bruit, dix minutes pour les systèmes les plus performants.

-Pas très performant dans ce cas...

-Si, c'est juste que je suis un génie ! Mais bon, si tu veux un digicode je dois pouvoir t'en trouver un après tout, c'est ton problème.

-Un système à clef fera l'affaire dans ce cas, » grogna Végéta peu enclin à l'idée que l'humaine puisse réellement être capable de pirater sa porte. « Le plus résistant que tu puisses trouver, et avec signalisation extérieure.

-Ok ! » Sourit la jeune femme en claquant des doigts pour demander à un robot ménager de lui apporter la pièce nécessaire pendant qu'elle sortait de la caisse à outils la hop-pop capsule renfermant un robot-ouvrier pour l'aider à retirer la porte de ses gonds et en scier une partie.

Alors qu'elle s'affairait à la tâche, une tâche trop simple pour ne pas être ennuyeuse pour le génie qu'elle était, Bulma se rendit compte que son hôte n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de partir. Elle y trouva une occasion pour tenter d'engager la conversation :

« Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? S'enquit elle avec le ton le plus doux qu'elle put.

-Comment ça ?

-Eh bien, je ne sais pas... Tu semblais content que Frieza soit mort...

-Hmf ! Grogna-t-il. J'ai juste vécu une grande partie de ma vie à obéir aux ordres de ce lézard méprisable en attendant le jour où je pourrai le réduire en cendres. Maintenant il est mort. Je suis l'être le plus puissant de l'univers. Donc je vais prendre sa place et régner sur l'empire le plus grand et le plus puissant qui ait jamais existé. »

Elle interrompit un instant son travail pour le dévisager, mais à la plus grande frustration du guerrier, elle fronçait les sourcils au lieu d'avoir l'air effrayée. Une pitoyable créature en train d'effectuer des travaux de basse classe sur une porte pitoyable dans une maison de basse classe sur une planète pitoyable ET de basse classe, cette créature pitoyable aux yeux bleus le regardait en face, lui, le souverain de l'Univers, et elle n'avait pas peur ? Ridicule !

« Et Goku ? Murmura-t-elle enfin

-Hmf ! » Se renfrogna-t-il. Karkarott serait ramené à la vie pour lui montrer la puissance d'un super-saiyan et qu'il puisse en devenir un lui-même. Ensuite il se battrait contre lui et il en sortirait victorieux. Après cela l'univers lui appartiendrait vraiment. Mais cela, il n'était pas près de le confier à une amie de son rival !

...Une amie... de son rival... Eh ! Il n'était pas resté là par hasard, qu'est-ce qu'elle croyait ?

Cette sotte avait sûrement des informations de valeur à lui fournir... Quoique elle risquait sans doute de mentir... Mais pourquoi ne pas tenter ?

« Que peux-tu me dire sur Karkarott ? Grogna-t-il

-Sur Goku ? Eh bien comme je te l'ai dit, c'est mon meilleur ami et on a voyagé pas mal ensemble. On formait une bonne équipe tous les deux. Il était les muscles et j'étais le cerveau.

-Mais bien sûr ! » Marmonna-t-il, amusé par la facilité avec laquelle elle se mettait à parler.

« Quoique sur les débuts, c'était pas gagné, continua-t-elle, quand je l'ai rencontré c'était la première fois de sa vie qu'il voyait une fille... Je crois que je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi coincé ! Quoique non, pas coincé, niais je dirais, ou incroyablement innocent. Oui c'est ça ! Innocent ! Et aucun sens de la pudeur d'ailleurs... Quoique maintenant qu'il est marié, ça a l'air de s'améliorer, Chi-Chi a du lui enseigner un ou deux trucs de savoir-vivre. -Elle laissa échapper un petit rire- Hihi ! Même Yamcha qui avait peur des filles à l'époque savait faire la différence entre un garçon et une fille ! » Et soudain l'expression de la terrienne se fit plus mélancolique et elle se tut alors qu'elle continuait de visser une pièce métallique sur la porte.

Végéta n'avait pas la moindre idée de qui étaient les personnes qu'elle venait de citer, mais il pouvait deviner. ''Tchitsi'' était probablement le nom de la partenaire de Karkarott, sans doute la mère du gosse. Donc peut-être une cible intéressante pour affaiblir son ennemi. Quand au ''Yamutcha'', il lui semblait avoir déjà entendu ce nom quelque part... Mais comment ?

« C'est qui celui-là ?

-Qui ? Demanda Bulma en sortant de sa rêverie. Yamcha ?

-Celui-là.

-Ce... C'est... Enfin c'était mon petit ami... Mais il va revenir, on va le faire ressusciter. Affirma-t-elle avec conviction.

-Le petit chauve derrière qui tu te cachais sur Namek ? Il ne s'appelait pas...

-Non non ! Le coupa-t-elle gênée. Pas Krilin. Yamcha est mort avant qu'on aille sur Namek... Je... Nous... Enfin je suppose que tu avais compris qu'on était partis pour Namek pour trouver les dragon balls... pour... pour souhaiter la résurrection de nos amis morts... au... au combat que... enfin...

-Ceux qu'on a tués avec Nappa la dernière fois. » Termina-t-il abruptement. Ça paraissait logique venant d'une bande de minables pareils. « Trois d'entre eux étaient petits. Le gosse, le chauve et le pantin.

-Pourquoi petit ? Interrogea-t-elle sans comprendre

-Tu as dit ''petit ami''. »

Bulma manqua de laisser tomber le nouveau système de verrouillage que le robot venait de lui apporter et le regarda incrédule. Soit il venait d'essayer de faire un jeu de mot déplacé, soit il y avait un problème de langage. Elle opta sans aucune hésitation pour la deuxième option.

« Oui, j'ai dit petit ami. Mais pas petit dans le sens petit. C'est mon amoureux si tu préfères... Je sors avec lui... Mon compagnon...

-Je suppose que tu parles d'un partenaire d'accouplement ?

-Euh... C'est pas très romantique comme terme, et c'est un peu plus que juste ça...

-Tssss ! Quelle race pathétique !

-Quoi ? Répliqua la scientifique, tournevis à la main. Ta race a trouvé mieux peut-être ?

-Hmf ! Siffla-t-il à nouveau. Nous sommes bien au dessus de ces considérations ridicules, humaine. J'en ai vu pas mal des races comme ça. C'est très pratique quand tu cherches des informations, il suffit de menacer de torturer la femelle ou la descendance.

-Arrête, c'est horrible ! S'insurgea Bulma

-Héhé, ricana l'homme en montrant les dents (notant la faiblesse des humains sur ce point), trop faible pour supporter d'entendre ce qui se passe dans ton univers, femelle ? Trop confortable sur ta planète paumée, bien isolée du reste du monde ?

-Juste dégoûtée d'en entendre parler avec autant de mépris. Avec une mentalité pareille, tu dois être complètement parano.

-Parano, moi ?

-Oui, il faut être parano pour mépriser les sentiments d'affection et d'amour.

-Qui t'a dit que j'avais peur, pauvre idiote ? J'ai dit que c'était un fardeau de s'attacher ! Et les saiyans ne s'attachent pas de toutes manières. » Il voulut ajouter que les saiyans étaient un peuple libre, mais se ravisa en se rappelant qu'il était lui-même réellement libre depuis à peu près... la veille... et qu'il était actuellement le dernier représentant pur-sang de son espèce. Pas très glorieux.

« C'est triste. » Déclara simplement la femme avant de se lever de son ouvrage et de s'essuyer les mains sur un torchon de la caisse à outils. Puis elle commença à ranger son matériel.

« Tu ne t'imagines quand même pas pouvoir t'en aller comme ça femme ? S'énerva le saiyan

-J'ai fini Végéta. » Dit-elle simplement, avec un sourire en coin, tandis que le robot-ouvrier replaçait sur ses gonds la porte désormais à moitié métallisée.

« C'est pas trop tôt. » Répondit-il au bout de quelques secondes, sans jamais quitter son air renfrogné.

« Tiens, ta clef. Allons voir si le petit déjeuner est servi, je meurs de faim, déclara Bulma en ramassant ses caisses à outils. Dis, tu m'aiderais pas à porter une de ces caisses par hasard ? C'est un peu lourd, et un garçon fort comme toi... » Elle n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase qu'elle se retrouvait seule. Esquissant un rictus moqueur, son interlocuteur s'était envolé et avait glissé au dessus des escaliers la tête la première comme sur un toboggan, sans prendre le temps de fermer à clef la nouvelle porte de sa chambre.

* * *

_Un parfait pigeon_. Songeait-il amusé. La femme aux cheveux bleus déblatérait des informations utiles plus rapidement qu'elle ne réfléchissait. Un peu irrespectueuse, mais peut-être utile.

Végéta suivit l'odeur agréable qui arrivait à ses narines et se retrouva à nouveau devant la large table de la salle à manger, mais déjà occupée par un autochtone, assis sur une chaise et complètement dissimulé derrière une feuille de papier gigantesque couverte d'inscriptions et d'images noires. Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

« Ah ! Fit une voix aiguë en provenance de la cuisine. Mais c'est notre cher Végéta ! Comment allez-vous très cher ? »

L'intéressé tourna lentement la tête pour découvrir la créature à l'expression angélique qui s'approchait de la table pour y déposer un plateau rempli de choses jaunes, fumantes, et sentant délicieusement bon. Ce fut l'odeur qui le fit garder son calme. _Notre cher Végéta ?_ Cette servante n'avait certainement pas la moindre idée de qui il était... Et ne réagissait absolument pas à son regard assassin... Où peut-être n'arrivait-elle pas à le voir avec ses yeux presque fermés ?

« Oh, bonjour jeune homme. » Fit à son tour l'autochtone assis à la table, en abaissant sa feuille de papier pour le regarder. C'était le vieux de la veille. Le réparateur de vaisseaux. « Pardon je ne vous avais pas vu. Asseyez-vous donc ! Vous arrivez juste à l'heure pour le petit déjeuner. »

Végéta ne bougea ni ne répondit. _Petit déjeuner _? La femme bavarde avait mentionné ce mot tout à l'heure avec des noms de denrées alimentaires. Les repas devaient avoir des noms particuliers ici. Mais il n'avait nulle intention de s'asseoir en compagnie d'une bande d'autochtones et de partager leur repas !

À cet instant, un son aigu ressemblant à un mélange entre un cri d'horreur et un gémissement de douleur, le tout épicé d'un chevrotement de terreur se fit entendre derrière lui. Intrigué, Végéta tourna la tête pour se trouver face à face avec un... une sorte de... petit félin (ou rongeur ?) volant aux yeux larmoyants. Celui-ci le dévisagea longuement comme s'il se trouvait face à son pire cauchemar (ce qui lui convenait d'ailleurs fort bien), et essaya plusieurs fois de prononcer des mots sans qu'aucun son ne parvienne à sortir de sa gorge.

« Quoi ? Si tu as quelque chose à me dire crache ! » Signala Végéta d'un ton menaçant.

Alors soudain, quelque chose sembla se débloquer dans la minuscule tête de la créature, et il s'écria un mélange de mots incompréhensibles qui ressemblait à ceci : « MaîtreuYamchaNon ! Assassin ! AssassinlàQuefailàicilui ? NonvengerpamourirmaîtreuYamc haaaa ! » Puis il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

« Pua'r ! » S'écria la femme blonde. « Tu ne viens pas déjeuner ? »

Mais elle n'obtint aucune réponse. « Bon tant pis, déclara-t-elle joyeusement, je vais lui mettre une gaufre de côté pour quand il aura faim. Il ne faut pas lui en vouloir monsieur Végéta, son meilleur ami Yamcha est mort il y a quelques mois, et depuis il a des petits moments de déprime. »

Voilà qui était plus clair à présent, songea-t-il amusé.

« Bon, allez ! Continua la femelle inlassable. Asseyez-vous, les gaufres sont chaudes mais elles ne vont pas le rester. » Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, elle tira une chaise et posa une assiette devant. « Allez ! Ne faites pas votre timide voyons !

-Ma chérie, intervint l'homme attablé, c'est peut-être normal qu'il soit timide, nous n'avons même pas encore été présentés.

-Oh mais oui c'est vrai ! » S'écria celle-ci, une main devant la bouche. « Nous espérions pouvoir faire votre connaissance hier, très cher, mais Bulma nous a dit que vous aviez besoin de repos. Moi c'est Panchy, et je suis enchantée de vous accueillir chez nous.

-Bon, répondit Végéta d'un ton glacial. Que ce soit clair : je ne suis pas timide, je ne suis pas fatigué, et je ne suis pas enchanté. » Sur ce, il saisit la chaise et s'assit dessus pour démontrer son propos, croisa les bras et fit mine de les ignorer. Comment avait-il atterri ici déjà ? Ah oui, la bouffe...

Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues, le plat de choses jaunes qui sentait bon se trouva déplacé à côté de lui.

« Très bien mon cher. Répondit la blonde aux yeux fermés. Servez-vous donc ! Que prenez-vous sur vos gaufres ? De la confiture ? Du sucre ? De la crème fouettée ? Moi je mets du beurre de cacahuètes !

-Maman, intervint la voix de l'autre terrienne qu'il avait sentie venir des escaliers, notre invité vient d'une autre planète, il ne connaît pas encore les noms des aliments que tu lui proposes. »

Végéta détourna la tête sur le côté avec un sifflement de dédain.

« Ah vraiment ? S'étonna Panchy. Oh mais c'est merveilleux alors ! Nous allons pouvoir faire des échanges culturels gastronomiques ! Tenez, ici ce sont les confitures, des fruits cuits dans du sucre, ici le sucre raffinné, et là le sucre glace... » Elle interrompit son énumération lorsque, sans un regard, le saiyan attrapa l'un des pots de confiture au hasard (fraise), le renifla, puis se saisit d'un couvert au hasard sur la table (qui s'avéra être son couteau) pour faire glisser le contenu du pot qu'il déversa directement dans sa bouche. En une seconde le pot était vide.

Hum... Trop sucré, songea-t-il en attrapant une ''gaufre'' et l'avalant d'une bouchée. Ça par contre c'était correct.

« Heureusement que j'arrive avant qu'il n'y ait plus de confiture ! » Commenta Bulma en s'asseyant à son tour à table après avoir rangé ses caisses à outils. « Papa, tu me passerais la confiture de framboise tant qu'il en reste s'il te plaît ?

-Oui, bien sûr » Répondit le vieil homme en tendant la main. Mais le pot qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre disparut sous ses yeux avant de réapparaître une seconde plus tard... vide. Entre deux bouchées de gaufres, Végéta ricana.

Bulma fronça les sourcils : « Eh ! Végéta ! Je l'avais demandée en premier ! C'est pas très sympa tu sais ! » Il ne lui prêtait aucune attention. « Eh ! Je te parle gros glouton !

-Bulma ! Intervint sa mère. Laisse-le tranquille voyons ! Tu vois bien que ce beau jeune homme est affamé ! Et puis il reste un pot de framboise non entamé ici ! »

Le petit déjeuner se poursuivit ainsi en silence pendant quelques instants, jusqu'à ce que Végéta ne dépose, sans un regard, son plat de gaufres vide sous le nez de madame Briefs. Bulma fronça les sourcils, mais sa mère fut plus rapide : « Oh ! Quelle étourdie je suis ! Laisser un pauvre gentil jeune homme mourir de faim ! Je reviens tout de suite ! » Et deux minutes plus tard elle revint, portant deux plats identiques à celui qu'il avait vidé, tous deux remplis de gaufres.

« Si vous saviez comme ça fait plaisir d'avoir un invité avec un tel appétit ! Alors dites-moi, que pensez-vous des gaufres ? »

Il ne jugea pas pertinent de répondre, se contenta de lui arracher un des deux plats des mains et d'engloutir deux gaufres à la fois. Il avait bien fini par remarquer que les trois humains dont il partageait la table étalaient les produits sucrés sur leurs gaufres, mais il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de perdre son temps à cela. Et le fait qu'il engloutisse les pots de confiture d'une traite semblait énerver la fille aux cheveux bleus, ce qui était une raison de plus pour continuer comme ça.

« Oh ! Quelle joie d'avoir quelqu'un qui apprécie autant ma cuisine ! » Continuait la blonde. « Je vous avouerai que les pâtisseries sont ma spécialité. Si vous voulez je peux vous refaire des gaufres aussi souvent que vous le voulez. Quoique j'aimerais vous faire goûter mes crêpes demain, vous aimez les crêpes ? Ah non, que je suis bête... » Son monologue se poursuivit un long moment sans que personne ne l'écoute. Végéta venait d'entamer le second plat de gaufres lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'elle avait cessé de parler et le dévisageait d'un air poli.

« Quoi ? Grogna-t-il.

-Je vous ai demandé quelle est la spécialité culinaire là d'où vous venez. »

Une seconde. Silence

Deux secondes. Bulma laissa échapper un petit rire.

Trois secondes. Sourire sadique sur les lèvres du tueur.

« La viande grillée. » Répondit-il d'une voix neutre avant de reprendre son attaque sur le plat de gaufres.

Bulma déglutit bruyamment en priant pour que sa mère ne...

« Oh comme c'est intéressant ! S'écria la blonde. Nous aussi nous faisons griller la viande parfois ! Quels assaisonnements mettez-vous ? »

Il y eut une longue pause durant laquelle le saiyan vida à la fois le dernier plat de gaufres et la bouteille de jus de fruits qui se trouvait sur la table. Puis il se leva et jeta à chacun un regard menaçant.

« Quelque coups pour attendrir la chair et puis on grille à vif. Je vous ferai peut-être _tester_ un jour... Et ce sera avec _plaisir_. » Déclara-t-il avant de leur tourner le dos et de s'en aller.

Bulma le regarda partir, en tentant d'empêcher son bras tremblant d'étaler de la confiture partout sur son assiette. Une aura glacée entourait cet homme quand il parlait de tuer. Était-ce une menace de mort ?

« Oh regarde ma chérie, signala son père en lui tendant son journal, quelqu'un a réussi à mettre une boîte à hop-pop capsules dans une hop-pop capsule ! N'est-ce pas génial ?

-Oh ! Quel concept intéressant ! S'écria la mère. » Nul ne sut auquel des deux discours elle faisait référence.


	4. Une seconde chance ?

**Une seconde chance ?**

Cet après-midi-là, Bulma et sa mère se rendirent en ville pour y acheter toutes les affaires dont les nameks leur avaient parlé et dont ils auraient besoin durant leur séjour. Toutes deux avaient passé la journée de la veille et la matinée du jour même à vérifier leur liste d'achats auprès de leurs invités pour être sûres qu'ils ne manquent de rien. En réalité ils avaient manifesté plus d'intérêt à l'idée d'apprendre de nouveaux jeux de société que d'avoir d'autres vêtements. Ce qui n'avait bien entendu pas empêché les deux femmes de faire le tour de toutes les boutiques de la ville pour trouver des vêtements qui pourraient ressembler à ceux que portaient les nameks, ou acheter des tissus pour qu'ils puissent s'en faire.

Un seul invité n'avait pas pu être interrogé sur ce qui pouvait lui manquer, et comme de bien entendu il s'agissait de Végéta. Celui-ci restait introuvable depuis le petit déjeuner, manifestement parti se promener. Tant pis pour lui, avait songé Bulma. Si il avait vraiment besoin de quelque chose, elle était sûre de pouvoir compter sur lui pour le lui faire savoir de façon aussi claire et agréable que pour le verrou sur la porte de sa chambre...

Mais c'était sans compter sur sa mère qui avait insisté pour s'arrêter régulièrement dans les rayons des magasins à la recherche de « quelque chose de mettable pour ce pauvre charmant jeune homme qui a un trou dans ses vêtements ». En soupirant, Bulma avait fini par la laisser faire. Elles avaient acheté des pantalons de jogging et de gym noirs. Impossible de lui acheter des jeans sans savoir sa taille. Un lot de T-shirts, caleçons et pulls de diverses couleurs aussi. Par contre, Bulma avait réussi à empêcher sa mère de s'arrêter sur les costumes et les cravates, même si l'image qui se formait dans sa tête à cette idée était... assez amusante...

« Oh ! Regarde ma chérie ! Appela madame Briefs. Tu ne penses pas que cette chemise lui irait à ravir ?

-Je pense qu'on lui a déjà acheté assez de T-shirts comme ça maman. Répondit sa fille sans regarder.

-Des T-shirts, oui, mais pas de chemises. S'il est trop musclé pour les enfiler il pourra au moins porter ça en la laissant ouverte !

-Quoi ? » Glapit Bulma en se demandant où sa mère pouvait bien avoir des idées pareilles. Dans son mouvement, elle se retourna pour la regarder et ses yeux se posèrent sur la chemise. Elle pouffa. « Maman, tu n'espères quand même pas essayer de lui faire porter _ça_ ?

-Pourquoi ?

-Noir ou blanc j'envisage, n'importe quelle couleur sombre éventuellement... Mais pas ça !

-Je ne comprends pas ma chérie, c'est très joli le rose...

-Laisse tomber, d'accord ? Soupira la jeune fille. Cette chemise passera certainement le reste de son existence au fond d'une capsule.

-Ah bon... Si tu le dis... » Admit la blonde avec regret. Elle retourna la chemise pour la regarder une dernière fois. « Mais quand même... » À cet instant, Bulma éclata de rire et sa mère lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

« Non mais tu as vu ce qui est écrit au dos de ta chemise ? » Riait-elle.

Sa mère retourna à nouveau le vêtement pour lire l'inscription : _Bad man_. « Homme méchant ? Mais pourquoi ont-ils écrit ça ? Qui voudrait la porter ? Heureusement que tu l'as vu ma chérie, ce pauvre petit Végéta n'aurait certainement pas apprécié ! »

_Quoique_... Songeait la jeune fille. _Noooon... Ou si ? Ou non ? Oserait-elle ? Ou pas ? Ou un jour peut-être ? …..._

Le reste de leurs achats s'effectua calmement, et les deux femmes en profitèrent pour faire du shopping pour elles-mêmes. La mère de Bulma ne sut ainsi pas que, parmi la pile de vêtements que celle-ci venait de se procurer, se trouvait une certaine chemise rose. La jeune fille aux cheveux bleus souriait d'un air machiavélique. Qui savait ?

* * *

De son côté, Végéta avait passé la nuit précédente, depuis son réveil, et la journée entière après le « petit déjeuner » à errer sans but autour de la Terre. Une jolie planète. Simple, basique, mais pas désagréable. Des gens paisibles. Des richesses. Des cultures. Des paysages variés. À chaque fois qu'il laissait ses pensées errer, il se retrouvait spontanément à survoler un paysage reflétant son état d'esprit : les déserts. Il avait fini par se poser en haut d'une colline enneigée au milieu d'un immense continent gelé, au niveau du pôle sud. Complètement désert et glacé.

Jusque-là il était parvenu à garder la tête froide, mais plus le temps passait, plus il sentait sa raison glisser dans un gouffre.

Il était mort la veille.

Mort en ayant tout perdu.

Mort sans gloire, sans fierté, sans espoir.

Il comprenait à présent pourquoi lorsqu'il avait dormi la veille, il s'était inconsciemment plongé en sommeil de plomb : les rêves, s'ils étaient venus, l'auraient fait hurler. Rester conscient l'aurait fait hurler. Il avait besoin de hurler. Et c'était ce qu'il faisait depuis plusieurs heures, seul dans les étendues glacées et désertes du pôle sud. Il hurlait de rage et d'incompréhension, faisait tout voltiger autour de lui en un cyclone de neige, puis il se rasseyait et se remettait à penser. Il allait devenir fou s'il ne réfléchissait pas.

Frieza était mort, mais pas de sa main. Lui, était mort avant, de la main de son ennemi, comme un moins que rien.

Il se revoyait tenter enfin sa chance d'affronter celui qui l'avait abreuvé de mensonges et réduit en esclavage durant toutes ces années. Sans qu'il en ait vraiment conscience. _Seule la force compte. L'attachement est une faiblesse. _Il avait intégré l'élite de l'armée de Frieza, mis de côté ses leçons de guerre reçues parmi les saiyans pour apprendre les leçons de force de l'armée universelle, s'était rattaché à des valeurs superflues pour conserver sa fierté en attendant son heure. Il avait sans doute valu à peine mieux que les membres des forces spéciales Ginyu qui passaient leur temps à jouer avec leurs victimes et à parier des friandises. De vrais enfants auxquels on aurait confié une force incommensurable. Et lui ? Toujours prêt à démontrer sa force supérieure, impitoyable, cherchant à inspirer la terreur... Il avait été le parfait soldat pour les rangs de Frieza, un modèle de conformité qui n'avait pas hésité à achever son propre camarade pour toutes ces raisons.

Il avait eu un but dans sa vie : devenir plus fort pour un jour pouvoir tuer Frieza. Pour être craint et respecté de tous, sans aucun supérieur hiérarchique qui puisse oser lui manquer de respect. Et puis était arrivé l'espoir des dragon balls. Et le traître de sa race qui avait su le battre (quoique pas seul). Et Namek.

Tout avait changé.

Fini les simples démonstrations de force, il avait dû anticiper et ruser pour parvenir à ses fins. Allant même jusqu'à s'associer avec ses ennemis terriens. L'honneur ne sert à rien, toutes les stratégies sont bonnes pour gagner sur un champ de bataille. Seule comptait la victoire, et non plus la force.

_Et tout cela n'avait servi à rien._

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul face à Frieza et son impossible puissance, lorsqu'il avait frappé avec toute sa furie, sa haine et sa rancune, toute sa foi en la puissance de sa race, tout... il n'était parvenu à _rien_.

Et pour la première fois il avait ressenti le désespoir que pendant des années, des millions de personnes avaient ressenti face à lui. Lui, Végéta, le guerrier sans cœur, cruel prince des saiyans, destructeur de planètes, soldat de la mort. C'était son tour de trembler. De pleurer de rage.

C'est là qu'il avait tout perdu.

Il avait perdu l'espoir, il avait perdu la foi, perdu l'envie de se battre. Ne restaient que la peur et la rancune. Peur de mourir, peur de souffrir un peu trop avant. Rancune de n'avoir pas réussi à se venger, ni lui ni encore moins son peuple duquel il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais rien eu à faire. _Fatalité_. Après tout, peut-être à cet instant avait-il mérité chaque coup dans son dos, chaque os brisé, chaque lésion ? _Fatalité_. Après tout, le super saiyan n'était probablement qu'une légende ? _Fatalité_. Après tout peut-être en était-il arrivé à espérer mourir plus vite ? _Fatalité_...

_Fatalité_

Et puis l'autre était arrivé. Celui qui ne croyait pas en la fatalité. Celui qui l'avait battu en étant plus faible que lui. Celui qui avait encore ce que lui-même avait perdu. À cet instant Végéta avait presque cru en la justice. Alors il lui avait tout légué. Il n'avait plus d'honneur, plus d'espoir pour lui-même, mais toute la rancune d'un peuple à transmettre.

Et puis il était mort. Avec pour dernier espoir qu'un saiyan puisse faire payer à Frieza ce qu'il avait fait subir à sa race entière. Quitte à devoir reconnaître comme saiyan ce traître, ce rival, celui qui ne voulait pas de cet héritage alors même qu'il y faisait honneur. Végéta était mort mais son âme avait refusé de s'en aller, il avait tenté, encore, pendant de longues minutes, de sentir le combat qu'il ne voyait plus, de continuer à transmettre sa haine, sa hargne au dernier des saiyans. Ce qui s'était passé réellement il l'ignorait, il se souvenait juste avoir brusquement émergé de sous un tas de terre, ses blessures disparues, et cet affreux mal de crâne. Et puis la Terre.

Soit le dragon qui exauçait les vœux était stupide, soit quelqu'un lui laissait une seconde chance.

_Il avait une seconde chance._

Pourquoi une seconde chance ?

Qu'était-il sensé faire d'une seconde chance ?

Que voulait-il faire de sa seconde chance ?

_Ne plus jamais se ressentir ce sentiment d'impuissance._

Il voulait toujours devenir le plus fort. Régner sur l'Univers. Être craint et admiré de tous. Il serait super-saiyan ! La légende, la terreur! Plus rien ne l'en empêcherait à présent. Et il le ferait certainement. Il avait une seconde chance pour le faire !

Mais avant cela il fallait que son esprit se calme, que son corps oublie les meurtrissures et que ses entrailles arrêtent de se tordre au souvenir du désespoir poignant qu'il avait ressenti la veille. Et il voulait affronter Karkarott.

Il sourit. Voilà une chose qu'il pouvait faire qui l'aiderait à reprendre pied dans la réalité : s'entraîner. Cela lui ferait sans doute bizarre de s'entraîner sans tuer personne, mais il n'y avait personne d'intérêt à affronter sur cette planète, et apparemment, Karkarott s'était entraîné comme ça depuis le début. Et puis il valait mieux qu'il reste là pour ne pas rater le retour de Karkarott. (Et bien manger pendant ce temps-là) Qui savait quand les dragon balls seraient réactivées ? Voilà une information intéressante qu'il pourrait soutirer à la folle aux cheveux bleus. C'était assez distrayant de converser avec elle et d'essayer de lui faire peur. Elle avait du cran, et ce malgré sa puissance de combat proche du zéro absolu. Et elle avait une odeur délicieuse lorsqu'elle avait peur...

* * *

Bulma restait abasourdie devant ce qu'elle voyait. Elle avait passé tout son après-midi à chercher des vêtements pour les nameks... Alors qu'ils avaient un pouvoir pour se faire apparaître des vêtements au gré de leur imagination ! Qu'allaient-ils faire de tous ces tissus ? C'est sa mère qui avait trouvé la solution en proposant de les étaler par terre dans leur gymnase-dortoir « parce que quand même, ça ne doit pas être très confortable ni propre de dormir sur le sol ! ». Bulma soupçonnait qu'ils avaient accepté par politesse, mais bon, au moins les tissus étaient utilisés... Et bientôt les associations de charité auraient de nouveau droit à un don conséquent de la part de la famille Briefs.

La soirée s'était passée agréablement dans les rires et la bonne humeur. Une dizaine de nameks, menés par monsieur Briefs, s'entraînait au golf avec acharnement. Madame Briefs enseignait à une autre vingtaine d'entre eux comment entretenir les plantes du jardin. Bulma se demandait s'ils souhaitaient se rendre utiles ou s'ils étaient vraiment intéressés par la botanique terrestre. Elle-même et Pu'ar avaient déballé une montagne de jeux de société et avaient tenté de faire jouer les autres. Elle s'était vite retrouvée face à des adversaires redoutables qui se relayaient pour jouer contre elle aux échecs, en s'émerveillant de la facilité avec laquelle elle les battait tous. D'autres nameks semblaient préférer rester assis à ne rien faire (dont Piccollo) et un petit groupe de combattants échangeait quelques coups discrets à proximité de la rivière artificielle. Trois d'entre eux essayaient aussi en vain de communiquer avec le tyrannosaure domestique qui, comme à son habitude, ne prêtait attention à personne qui ne soit pas un intrus.

Le repas s'était déroulé sans incident, bien que la mère de Bulma ait passé son temps à s'inquiéter pour le « pauvre petit Végéta » qui n'avait à nouveau pas daigné les honorer de sa présence... Le sujet du débat était de déterminer si il s'était perdu quelque part sur Terre, ou s'il n'avait pas suffisamment apprécié leur accueil pour avoir envie de revenir.

Quoiqu'il en fût, Bulma s'était donc finalement retrouvée, comme la veille (et sur le conseil très insistant de sa mère), à attendre sur le canapé en espérant que son invité malpoli daigne réapparaître pour qu'elle puisse vérifier qu'il avait tout ce dont il avait besoin et pouvoir enfin aller dormir. Heureusement, Grigri, l'un des 37 chats de la maison, avait décidé de lui tenir compagnie, ce qui avait permis à la jeune fille de calmer un peu ses nerfs. Rien de mieux pour se détendre que de caresser un chat ronronnant roulé en boule sur les genoux. Elle était donc déjà à moitié endormie quand elle sentit le félin frémir sous ses doigts et qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était plus seule dans la pièce, soudain froide et sombre.

* * *

La faim plus que la fatigue avait fini par convaincre Végéta de faire une pause dans son exercice de démolition de montagnes de glace au pôle sud. Non que l'effort en lui-même soit extrêmement fatigant, mais il lui fallait en plus maintenir ses défenses très haut pour ne pas sentir la morsure du froid. Il était donc retourné au bâtiment où il logeait, était rentré sans bruit par la fenêtre de sa chambre, et s'était mis en quête d'un autochtone qui puisse lui servir à manger.

Il avait détecté le faible ki de la folle aux cheveux bleus dans la pièce principale, et s'était dirigé dans cette direction. Ce qu'il y avait trouvé l'avait laissé perplexe. D'abord la terrienne. Elle semblait à moitié endormie, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle paraissait sereine comme il n'avait jamais vu personne l'être. Son odeur caractéristique était moins agressive, et il se sentit lui-même ses nerfs se détendre un peu. Les humains émettaient peut-être des phéromones calmantes, songea-t-il. Et puis ce son dans l'air... Cela lui rappelait quelque chose, mais comment était-ce possible ?

Curieux, il s'approcha silencieusement de l'humaine pour comprendre d'où venaient ces vibrations qui emplissaient la pièce. Et là, il fronça les sourcils, en fixant l'objet en fourrure posé sur les genoux de la terrienne. Puis la vibration s'arrêta et l'objet s'anima. Ou plus précisément, le félin leva la tête et le regarda paisiblement. Végéta leva les yeux pour découvrir qu'une autre paire d'yeux, mais d'un bleu profond, le fixaient également.

Il croisa les bras, elle sourit calmement.

« On se demandait si tu finirais par rentrer. Remarqua doucement Bulma en souriant.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette créature ? Demanda Végéta.

-Oh, Grigri ? Demanda-t-elle en suivant son regard. C'est un chat.

-Mrrrraôw ? Répondit Grigri avec espoir.

-On dirait un félin. Remarqua Végéta.

-Oui, c'en est un.

-Hm. Les félins sont des créatures agressives et méfiantes desquelles il est difficile de s'approcher à moins de vouloir les combattre et ce sont des carnivores.

-Oui, mais nous avons domestiqué les chats. Répondit Bulma.

-Domestiqué ?

-Oui, il n'y a pas d'animaux domestiques là d'où tu viens ?

-Quel est l'intérêt ? Répliqua-t-il.

-Miaw ? Insista Grigri

-Eh bien... Réfléchit-elle. Ils nous tiennent compagnie, ils nous réconfortent. Il y en a qui peuvent nous défendre aussi, ou aussi...

-Tssss ! Bref, vous êtes une de ces races vicieuses qui pervertissent la nature des autres espèces pour convenir à la leur.

-On ne pervertit rien...

-Parce que tu appelles _ça_ un _félin_ peut-être ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Karkarott est si con ! Cracha-t-il, ce qui eut pour effet de faire se lever ledit félin qui décida que la pièce était devenue trop bruyante pour son goût et s'en alla.

-Ce n'est pas parce qu'il n'est pas agressif qu'il est malheureux, répondit Bulma (à propos de son chat) en se levant et croisant les bras. Dans un environnement affectueux et paisible, même la créature la plus sauvage et dangereuse peut s'épanouir. » Elle ignorait encore la portée de cette phrase qu'elle venait de prononcer.

« Quelle connerie ! Cracha Végéta. Je parie que ton _animal domestique_ ne serait pas capable de survivre seul dans la nature !

-Mais on ne le...

-Laisse tomber ! La coupa-t-il. Je m'en fous, torturez vos bêtes comme vous le voulez, on verra bien comment vous vous en sortirez quand j'aurai battu Karkarott. Pour l'instant j'ai faim. »

Bulma fronça les sourcils, alors qu'elle commençait à se rappeler pourquoi elle était en colère lorsqu'elle s'était installée dans le canapé pour l'attendre : « Dommage pour toi, tu as loupé le repas.

-Et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut me foutre de quand vous prenez vos repas ? J'ai faim, sers-moi à manger.

-Eh bien nous on ne sert à manger que pendant les repas. C'est dommage d'ailleurs, parce qu'on avait préparé à manger pour toi, mais que tu n'étais pas là et qu'on n'était pas au courant.

-Écoute idiote, j'ai faim, alors sers-moi à manger _maintenant_. Articula-t-il.

-Écoute... très cher, répondit Bulma en choisissant ses mots avec précautions. Je ne sais pas si tu... cherches à avoir l'air d'un sauvage, mais ici les gens civilisés mangent à des heures régulières... Si tu as faim entre les repas ça peut se comprendre, mais **pas** si tu as sauté les repas. En plus, c'est vraiment malpoli vis-à-vis de tes hôtes qui te préparent à manger... et qui aimeraient savoir quels plats tu préfères pour pouvoir te les refaire.

-De nous deux je suis prêt à parier que c'est moi qui ai manœuvré le plus de vaisseaux spatiaux, exploré le plus de planètes, mené et gagné le plus de guerres planétaires. S'il y a un sauvage ici c'est toi humaine. Répliqua-t-il froidement.

-Si tu veux, mais ce n'est pas moi qui saute les repas sans prévenir, ce n'est pas moi qui me promène avec un trou géant dans mes fringues, et ce n'est pas moi qui manifeste une tendance pour le cannibalisme !

-Qui parle de cannibalisme ?

-Toi, ce matin.

-Ce matin j'ai parlé de viande grillée.

-Rouée de coups, remarqua Bulma.

-Oui et alors ?

-Alors j'en déduis que tu manges des gens.

-On mange ce qu'on trouve sur une planète inconnue. Tu crois qu'on partait en campagne avec des provisions ? Ça choque sûrement une arriérée dans ton genre qui ne connais rien à la guerre, mais quitte à se fatiguer à tuer des bipèdes, autant les bouffer, ça fait moins de gâchis, et je t'informe que ça ne fait pas de moi un cannibale.

-Euh si...

-Non imbécile, répliqua Végéta. Je n'ai jamais mangé un saiyan. »

Ce fut sa manière, comprit Bulma en déglutissant, de lui faire comprendre combien les autres races, même intelligentes, étaient inférieures à ses yeux. Il classait les humains au même rang que tous les autres animaux comestibles... Et elle allait devoir essayer de lui démontrer qu'elle avait un tout petit peu plus de valeur que ça.

« Maintenant sers-moi à manger avant que je m'énerve. Continua le saiyan voyant qu'elle avait enfin arrêté de répliquer.

-Dis-moi, tu comptes nous faire souvent ce coup-là de sauter la moitié des repas et de réclamer à manger en pleine nuit ?

-Qu'est ce que ça change ?

-Ça change que ça ne m'enchante pas si je dois t'attendre tous les soirs pour te faire servir à manger.

-Tant mieux, ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de devoir interagir avec toi pour obtenir de la bouffe. Tu n'as qu'à laisser le repas servi sur la table ou dans ma chambre. »

Bulma le dévisagea un instant en se demandant si elle oserait dire ce qu'elle avait envie de dire : « En fait tu n'es pas seulement malpoli, tu es asocial. »

-Quand est-ce que j'ai eu l'air poli et social ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Disons que tu pourrais faire un effort.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que si tu l'étais, je comprendrais que tu vis sur un rythme différent du notre pour t'alimenter, et je réglerais les robots pour qu'ils te servent à manger quand tu claques des doigts. Au lieu de ça, tu veux qu'on te laisse de la nourriture froide, avec tous les animaux dans la maison qui vont se servir avant toi. Si tu en as à ce point rien à faire de la qualité de la nourriture qu'on te sert, tu peux aussi aller manger dans les gamelles à remplissage automatique qu'on met aux animaux domestiques ! » Finissant sa tirade, Bulma planta ses yeux dans les siens, et le regarda d'un air de défi. Elle avait osé. Elle assumait ses mots, elle assumait la main qui vint lui saisir la gorge et la soulever du sol.

« Pauvre folle, grinça le tueur d'une voix qui débordait de rage contenue, c'est la dernière fois que tu prends la liberté de m'insulter.

-Je ne t'ai pas insulté. Je t'ai proposé de régler les robots pour...

-N'essaie pas de me manipuler femelle, tous ceux qui ont essayé avant toi sont morts dans d'atroces souffrances.

-Ok. Tenta-t-elle de moins en moins rassurée. Tu veux que je règle les robots ou pas ?

-Je sais très bien me trouver à manger tout seul.

-Oui, mais un repas chaud et cuisiné juste en claquant des doigts ? »

Il ricana. Cette petite peste savait négocier. Il resserra son emprise autour de sa gorge et répondit d'un air menaçant : « Si c'est si aimablement proposé, vas-y programme tes droïdes idiote. Mais n'attends pas de moi la moindre concession en retour.

-Pas une concession, juste que tu te comportes un peu poliment avec ceux qui t'offrent à manger et un lieu de résidence sans rien demander en retour.

-_Poliment_ est une notion subjective. Moqua-t-il.

-Ein ?

-Qu'est-ce-que tu attends de quelqu'un de poli ?

-Eh bien... Qu'il nous prévienne quand il part pour qu'on ne s'inquiète pas, quand il va revenir pour qu'on lui prépare à manger. Qu'il dise bonjour et merci. Qu'il vienne quand on lui demande de venir pour nous dire ce dont il a besoin. Qu'il porte autre chose que des fringues en lambeaux. Qu'il passe un petit peu de temps avec nous de temps en temps histoire d'apprendre à se connaître...

-Ok, alors tu sais quoi humaine ? Vas te faire foutre avec ta politesse.

-Ok, je peux proposer autre chose ?

-Non, tu vas régler tes droïdes sinon tu es morte.

-Si je suis morte, tu n'auras pas à manger.

-Alors j'irai menacer tes parents.

-Et alors ils te serviront de la nourriture empoisonnée.

-Et ils mourront dans d'atroces souffrances pour avoir essayé parce que je sais détecter les poisons.

-Mais pas certains somnifères, je parie. Sourit Bulma. Ils te maintiendront endormi jusqu'au retour de Goku pour qu'il puisse te péter la gueule, et moi je serai ressuscitée.

-Donc tu n'as pas peur de mourir ? Menaça Végéta.

-Bien sûr que si, mais ce ne serait que temporaire. J'ai des gens sur qui compter qui me ressusciteront à coup sûr. »

Il fronça les sourcils, elle continua avec espoir : « Mais tu n'es pas obligé d'en arriver là. Tu as faim, et moi j'ai sommeil. Le mieux c'est que je programme les robots et je te laisse manger tranquille.

-Alors fais-le.

-Ok, mais est-ce que tu acceptes au moins d'essayer de ne pas passer pour un gros malpoli ? Je veux dire, juste ne pas nous balancer en permanence ton mépris à la gueule ? C'est vraiment trop demander ? »

Furieux, Végéta observa un moment la frêle créature suspendue au bout de ses doigts entre la vie et la mort. Il lui suffirait de serrer un tout petit peu les doigts et... Elle soutenait son regard de ses grands yeux d'océan, et son esprit semblait tout aussi insaisissable. Seule son odeur aux multiples parfums d'épices trahissait sa peur. C'était étrange. Il n'avait jamais eu à traiter avec une créature qui demandait autre chose que ça propre vie dans la négociation, alors même que celle-ci était en jeu. La menacer semblait ne servir à rien.

Que voulait-elle ? Qu'il feigne une marque de respect minimum ? Rien de nouveau pour un soldat qui avait posé un genou au sol durant des années face à Frieza et l'avait laissé l'insulter. Ici, il s'agissait juste qu'il arrête de mépriser ouvertement les humains chez qui il logeait... De toutes manières, pour le peu qu'il allait interagir avec eux... Et puis, une fois les robots réglés, il ferait ce qu'il voudrait...

Il ricana et la lâcha. Comme il s'y attendait, elle s'effondra à ses pieds (pour sa plus grande satisfaction). Elle leva vers lui ses yeux bleus surpris.

« Allez ! Annonça-t-il d'un air hautain en croisant les bras. Appelle tes robots humaine, avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Ainsi se termina la négociation. Bulma renonça à essayer de se lever, constatant que ses jambes ne répondaient plus sous l'effet de la peur. Elle claqua des doigts et donna les instructions aux robots de servir les menus enregistrés comme « festin », pour « nombre de personnes =20 et nombre de couverts =1 » lorsqu'ils entendraient le nouveau son dont elle lança l'enregistrement. Végéta préféra claquer sa langue plutôt que de claquer des doigts (ce qui était difficile à faire avec des gants en armure). Puis elle enregistra une ou deux commandes supplémentaires, parmi lesquelles l'annonce du temps nécessaire avant que le repas ne soit servi, et l'annulation complète de cette programmation si elle-même ou l'un de ses parents en donnaient l'ordre. Puis le robot annonça « nouvelle commande enregistrée » et s'en alla.

Bulma tenta de se relever en regardant le guerrier qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis qu'il l'avait lâchée et qui était donc un peu trop près d'elle à son goût. « Vas-y, teste pour voir si ça marche. »

Végéta fit à nouveau claquer sa langue, et tout une série de bruits se déclencha dans la cuisine. Un petit robot arriva et s'arrêta en face de Végéta : « Repas servi dans 3 minutes 21 secondes. » Et il s'en alla. Végéta fronça les sourcils : « 3 minutes ?

-C'est le temps que ton repas se réchauffe. Expliqua Bulma. Si tu étais arrivé avant qu'il soit froid ça aurait mis moins de temps, et si tu réclames ton repas alors qu'il n'est pas prêt d'avance, tu pourras sans doute attendre au moins une demi-heure ou trois quarts d'heure en fonction du menu qu'on a programmé. Mais c'est mieux quand les repas sont prêts en avance, ça veut dire que la cuisine aura été supervisée par ma mère ou moi, c'est toujours meilleur comme ça.

-Préparez-en toujours d'avance alors, imposa-t-il. Une demi-heure c'est trop.

-Bien sûr, c'est uniquement si jamais tu commandes à manger deux fois dans la nuit, ou un truc du genre. Et si ça arrive, tu peux prendre des fruits ou te servir dans le frigo en attendant. Viens je vais te montrer. » Elle lui indiqua l'emplacement des aliments directement comestibles, il la suivait sans broncher en restant loin derrière elle. La corbeille à fruits se retrouva vide en un instant. Bulma soupira. Les robots la ré-rempliraient dès qu'ils auraient fini de servir le repas... Ce qui heureusement ne tarda pas, et elle put enfin laisser son hôte manger tranquillement et rejoindre sa chambre.

* * *

Enfin à l'abri dans sa chambre, Bulma ferma le verrou nouvellement installé, et se laissa glisser le long de la porte. Durant toute sa vie elle avait recherché l'aventure et les sensations fortes. Aller toujours plus vite, partir toujours plus loin, découvrir toujours plus. Toujours en quête de sa dose d'adrénaline. Elle n'était pas le genre de fille à se laisser facilement impressionner. Elle avait vu des batailles, failli se faire dévorer par des monstres, été souvent prise en otage et menacée de mort...

Mais RIEN, JAMAIS, ne l'avait autant fait trembler que cet homme.

Le simple fait de parler avec lui était une dose de frisson en concentré, une expérience extrême à la frontière de la mort… Et le pire c'était qu'elle commençait à apprécier.

* * *

Tout en dévorant son repas, Végéta ruminait à nouveau. _Quelle chieuse !_ Pourtant, pour autant qu'elle l'énerve, il appréciait son courage. Elle l'avait presque forcé à accepter une nouvelle négociation. Quoique c'était lui qui avait gagné au change. Maintenant il pouvait avoir à manger quand il le voulait ! Et sans avoir à le demander à quiconque !

Et quel repas ! Sur quatre repas qu'il avait pris sur Terre, il n'avait encore pas vu passer deux fois le même plat. Et tout était mangeable ! Par contre pour ce qui était de l'odeur, rien ne sentait aussi bon que l'humaine effrayée... Il avait presque envisagé de la mordre pour savoir si elle avait bon goût !

* * *

Ainsi s'installa la routine.


	5. Tu ne me connais pas

_[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour, juste un petit mot pour vous remercier pour tous les commentaires que vous m'avez laissés. Je sais que 7 ça fait pâle figure à côté de ceux qui en ont des centaines, mais pour moi c'est juste **énooooorme** ! Alors **Merci** ! Honnêtement, je ne sais pas si j'aurais posté ce chapitre si "vite" si je n'avait pas reçu vos reviews pour m'encourager.  
_

_Et pour vous prévenir tout de suite, ça risque d'être rare que je poste plus d'une fois par mois, même si j'espère y arriver... Surtout que je suis encore loin de la fin... Sur ce, encore merci, n'hésitez pas à commenter, critique, conseil ou encouragement, ça booste !_

_[Notation] Attention, il n'y a qu'un petit paragraphe concerné, mais à partir de ce chapitre, je crois qu'on est vraiment en M, avec du sang plus que des caresses d'ailleurs... (on en est encore loin)_

* * *

**Tu ne me connais pas mais tu apprendras**

Dès lors, Végéta ne fut plus visible à Capsule Corporation que par intervalles de quelques minutes, et il semblait souvent s'absenter durant plusieurs jours. Seuls, les robots ménagers qui revenaient parfois en piteux état d'avoir essayé d'aller faire le ménage dans la chambre de l'invité fantôme, et les quantités phénoménales de nourriture prête en avance qui disparaissaient soudainement en l'espace d'une heure, témoignaient que le saiyan fréquentait régulièrement les lieux.

Il s'était trouvé aussi une ou deux fois contraint de partager la table avec les habitants de la maison lorsque ceux-ci prenaient leurs repas en même temps. Cela fut l'occasion pour lui de mieux comprendre l'usage de certaines denrées comestibles (telles que le « beurre »), et de mémoriser leur nom. De son côté, Bulma observait ses réactions, tentant de déterminer s'il y avait des plats qu'il aimait, mais il mangeait généralement trop vite pour laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Elle notait donc surtout les rares occasions où il demandait soudainement comment s'appelait un plat, elle lui répondait immédiatement, et avec le plus de précision possible, avant que sa mère ne se mette à lui narrer la recette de cuisine entière. La mère de Bulma n'en finissait pas de parler et partager son enthousiasme quand à la présence de Végéta avec eux, d'essayer de l'encourager à venir passer un moment avec eux et les nameks à jouer aux jeux de société, et à lui poser des questions qu'il n'écoutait même pas. Ne pas les insulter et ne pas exiger qu'ils s'en aillent pour lui laisser la table, c'était sa façon d'être « poli ». C'était ce que Bulma avait compris.

En dehors de Capsule Corporation, Végéta s'entraînait. Généralement au niveau du pôle sud, généralement à plonger dans l'eau glacée pour soulever des icebergs qu'il lançait ensuite dans les airs et rattrapait ou frappait jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci soient réduits en poudre. Il lui arrivait également de lancer des décharges d'énergie vers le ciel (pour éviter de détruire la planète par erreur), tentant de pulvériser les météorites alentours. Il s'entraînait souvent jusqu'à repousser les limites de son épuisement, toujours plus longtemps, toujours plus dur. L'entraînement lui apportait une certaine sérénité d'esprit et lui permettait d'extérioriser et vider toute sa colère enfouie. Puis, lorsque son estomac grondant et le froid mordant engourdissaient complètement ses membres, il rentrait chez les humains, prenait une douche brûlante, claquait la langue, récupérait parfois quelques informations auprès de l'humaine-qui-sentait-bon, mangeait comme un roi, dormait pendant une petite vingtaine d'heures, reprenait une douche brûlante, re-mangeait comme un roi, puis retournait s'entraîner non-stop pendant quarante, cinquante, soixante heures. Le temps n'avait pas d'importance, il devait devenir plus fort et ne réfléchir à rien d'autre.

Bulma, quant à elle, passait ses journées à faire des allers-retour entre son laboratoire/atelier privé et le jardin intérieur où se trouvaient la plupart du temps leurs charmants invités verts. Elle y restait quelques heures jouer aux jeux de stratégie avec eux, puis repartait avec de nouvelles informations précieuses, parfois même un ou deux cobayes nameks qui avaient accepté de l'aider dans son nouveau projet : créer une machine capable de reproduire leur pouvoir à se faire apparaître des vêtements au gré de leur imagination. Rien que cette idée seule la faisait jubiler. Quelle invention fantastique ce serait ! Peut-être pourrait-elle faire apparaître des bijoux aussi ? Elle pourrait se retrouver prête pour une soirée en un rien de temps !

Le problème était que la spontanéité des nameks à utiliser ce pouvoir n'avait d'égale que leur incapacité à expliquer comment ils faisaient. Elle avait donc dû créer bon nombre de machines de mesure complexes et les faire recommencer encore et encore. Heureusement, ils étaient de nature cordiale et toujours prêts à aider, ils se prêtaient donc assez volontiers à ses expériences. Puisqu'elle savait maintenant comment mesurer les niveaux d'énergie, elle avait fini par trouver que l'apparition de matière était associée à un affaiblissement de leur ki : ils transformaient leur énergie en matière. Cela voulait dire que, pour la machine-à-faire-apparaître-les-vêtements-qu'on-veu t, soit l'utilisateur devait savoir utiliser son ki et en alimenter la machine (ce qui était assez limitant), soit la machine devait savoir absorber l'énergie (ce qui pouvait s'avérer dangereux), soit elle devait trouver une source d'énergie similaire. Elle avait donc choisi la troisième option, et cherchait.

Le soir, elle avait pris l'habitude de s'installer calmement sur le canapé, avec un livre scientifique et parfois un chat sur les genoux. Connaissant déjà tous les secrets de la technologie, la géniale Bulma Briefs était décidée à aussi tout apprendre de la biologie et des mécanismes du ki. Conjuguer ces deux savoirs pourrait s'avérer très utile... et lui permettrait peut-être de trouver sa source d'énergie mystère capable d'alimenter sa machine à vêtements.

C'était très souvent à ces moments-là que son invité-fantôme choisissait de se montrer. Il surgissait de nulle part derrière elle en la faisant frôler la crise cardiaque à chaque fois, avec son aura froide comme le fer et son regard sombre comme la mort. Il posait une ou deux questions directes, puis s'en allait aussi vite qu'il était venu, généralement sans prendre le temps de répondre aux questions qu'elle pouvait lui poser. Et bien sûr, il semblait de n'avoir absolument rien à faire de combien elle pouvait paraître énervée. Au contraire, cela semblait l'amuser, car il arborait son sourire arrogant lorsqu'elle commençait à lui répondre sèchement ou tentait de lui faire la morale sur la politesse. Il finissait toujours par la soulever par la gorge, re-poser sa question sur un ton plus menaçant, et s'en allait immédiatement après avoir obtenu les réponses qu'il voulait.

Parfois aussi il s'attardait dans la discussion lorsque sa question était plus complexe, mais ces fois-là, Bulma aussi parvenait à obtenir quelques informations sur lui. Le plus marquant pour elle avait été la fois où il lui avait demandé à quoi servaient les champs remplis de monticules bien alignés avec un bâton dessus, et des gens qui viennent y poser des fleurs. L'explication qu'elle lui avait donné sur les cimetières l'avait mis hors de lui. Il s'était mis à insulter les terriens et leur planète minable, avait craché au sol, comme si c'était la chose la plus répugnante dont il ait jamais entendu parler.

Après quelques paroles tendues, elle était enfin parvenue à obtenir une explication : seul un ennemi que l'on méprise au dernier niveau est parfois _livré aux vers_. Apparemment, dans sa culture, les corps étaient de préférence détruits d'un coup de décharge énergétique (ou mangés).

Elle avait alors tenté, avec appréhension, de savoir si lui avait déjà tué des gens en les « livrant aux vers ». Il l'avait regardé d'un regard vide, et répondu « Non ».

Puis lui avait tourné le dos pour s'en aller, avant d'ajouter : « Mais j'en ai vu. » Et il était parti.

* * *

_Livré aux vers._

De nombreuses années auparavant, c'était la mort qu'avait connue Xelerr, l'un des cinq soldats d'élite qui avaient étés en charge de l'entraînement du petit Végéta sur sa planète natale, l'un des deux qui avaient eu le privilège de suivre leur prince lorsque celui-ci avait été « confié » à Frieza, le premier à mourir. Le vieux saiyan était un redoutable combattant et un très bon professeur, qui n'hésitait pas à critiquer et à faire des propositions pour que le jeune prince devienne plus fort. Tout le contraire de Nappa qui passait son temps à jouer les lèche-botte et à le féliciter. Végéta avait eu un certain respect pour Xelerr, presque autant qu'il en avait eu pour son père.

Mais cela n'avait pas été le cas de Frieza qui avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'enfant saiyan devenir plus fort et fier de jour en jour, avec à ses côtés un conseiller expérimenté, audacieux et moins facile à duper. Il restait à cette époque sept saiyans : le petit Végéta et ses deux professeurs et gardes du corps, ainsi qu'un escadron de deux mâles et deux femelles revenus d'une mission sur une planète lointaine où tout le monde les avait oubliés. Végéta avait toujours su que Frieza était responsable de la mort des derniers saiyans, sauf Nappa et Raditz qui, comme par hasard, étaient aussi les plus bêtes des six.

Le vieux Xelerr était un jour venu trouver son prince en lui annonçant que Frieza avait donné l'ordre qu'il parte seul purger Myiut, une planète située dans un système proche mais assez isolé. Tous deux savaient que cette planète n'abritait pas de forme de vie intelligente. Sans comprendre, le jeune Végéta lui avait alors dit d'un ton égal d'en faire le tour et de revenir rapidement. À sa grande surprise, son professeur était alors tombé à genoux devant lui :

« Mon prince, je ne saurai vous expliquer pourquoi ni comment, mais je le sais. Je n'en reviendrai pas. Par pitié veuillez pardonner la lâcheté d'un de vos plus fidèles serviteurs qui n'a jamais failli à la fière race des saiyans jusqu'à ce jour, mais aujourd'hui je préférerais mourir ici sans douleur quitte à mourir sans fierté. Ce serait pour moi un honneur de mourir par la main de mon prince plutôt que là bas.

-Pourquoi mourrais-tu là-bas ? Lui avait répondu l'enfant agacé. Pars vite et dépêche-toi de revenir. »

Il n'était pas revenu.

Plusieurs jours plus tard, un ordre était parvenu au jeune prince et à son deuxième garde du corps de se rendre sur la planète Myiut pour voir quelles difficultés rencontrait « cet incapable de Xelerr » pour n'être toujours pas de retour d'une mission aussi simple. Son détecteur indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant mais le micro était coupé. C'était avec un mauvais pressentiment que le petit Végéta avait alors atterri sur la minuscule planète boueuse et grouillante d'insectes. Leurs détecteurs n'indiquaient aucune force de combat, Nappa et lui s'étaient alors séparés pour retrouver leur camarade. Végéta avait trouvé la piste de son odeur, mais ce qu'il avait trouvé au bout l'avait laissé paralysé pendant plusieurs minutes.

Ce n'était plus un saiyan. Ce n'était plus un être vivant. C'était un tas de chair livré aux larves.

Et il était toujours vivant.

La mâchoire arrachée, le dos et la moelle épinière brisés, un bras à cinq mètres de là, l'autre encore en place mais coincé sous une énorme pierre, son uniforme en loques. Et partout là où il avait des plaies, les œufs des insectes avaient commencé à éclore et les larves le dévoraient vivant. Le vieux saiyan avait ouvert vers lui un seul œil rempli d'œufs d'insectes et l'avait regardé. Il ne pouvait rien faire de plus. Il l'avait regardé.

Et l'enfant avait compris.

Il y avait quelque part un ennemi qui cherchait à lui envoyer un message : attention, tiens-toi à carreau, voilà comment finissent ceux qui cherchent à en savoir trop ou dévier les ordres, ceux qui déplaisent à Frieza. Qui avait fait cela, le petit saiyan l'ignorait, mais il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait d'un des membres d'élite de l'armée de Frieza et que le maudit lézard était derrière tout ça. Un ennemi qui avait fait l'effort de ne pas le tuer, mais de l'immobiliser et de le réduire au silence. Le pire qui puisse être imaginé.

Il aurait sans doute été possible de nettoyer ses plaies et d'emmener Xelerr se faire soigner. Mais avec un bras et la mâchoire arrachés, son avenir de guerrier était condamné, et la honte ne partirait jamais.

L'enfant avait alors levé la main vers son ancien professeur : « Tu avais raison, j'aurais dû te tuer. Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne saura ceci. » Et il avait tiré. En face de lui, le regard soulagé avait fait place à un immense cratère fumant.

_Mourir livré aux vers, comment osent-ils ?_

* * *

La vie à Capsule Corporation était assez tranquille et la présence des nameks semblait apporter des vacances à toute la famille : Bulma et son père ne travaillaient plus que quand ils en avaient envie, et toutes les rencontres d'affaires avaient été repoussées jusqu'au départ de leurs charmants invités verts. Inutile d'affoler les terriens inutilement, de plus, les Briefs étaient bien assez riches pour se permettre d'arrêter d'inventer pendant quelques mois, et les usines de Capsule Corporation fonctionnaient parfaitement sans la présence des inventeurs.

Six nameks étaient de redoutables stratèges, et ils passaient leur temps à jouer aux jeux de société avec Bulma lorsqu'elle était là. Aussi, le jour où monsieur Briefs et le doyen Muri (le nouveau grand sage des nameks) organisèrent un grand tournoi de golf dans le jardin intérieur, Bulma et ses compagnons de jeu décidèrent d'en faire autant de leur côté, avec un tournoi d'échecs. Ils s'installèrent donc dans la salle à manger, sur la grande table, accompagnés de quelques spectateurs nameks. Bulma ne se doutait pas, à cet instant, que ce petit événement anodin serait le point de départ d'une nouvelle ouverture de dialogue avec l'arrogant et dangereux saiyan.

Le tournoi avait déjà commencé depuis plusieurs heures. Tous les spectateurs avaient un verre à la main et discutaient joyeusement en lançant de temps à autres quelques encouragements aux joueurs. Ce fut à quelques parties de la finale que l'ambiance commença à se dégrader. Bulma, qui était en train de regarder la partie en cours, remarqua que l'un après l'autre, les nameks prenaient un air tendu, alors que les parties d'échecs se faisaient généralement dans une atmosphère joyeuse. Elle-même avait comme un goût de métal dans la bouche et finissait par se sentir nerveuse. Sans comprendre la raison de ce changement, mais bien décidée à ne pas se laisser gâcher SON tournoi, elle se mit à faire quelques remarques joyeuses et blagues. En effet, la tension se dissipa en partie, mais lorsque ce fut à son tour de jouer, Bulma remarqua que son adversaire semblait toujours tendu. « Ça va ? » lui demanda-t-elle. Il hocha la tête, et ils commencèrent la partie. La finale.

Une finale un peu décevante au goût de Bulma.

Il lui avait fallu moins d'un quart d'heure pour battre son adversaire, alors qu'il lui fallait d'ordinaire plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'elle annonça « échec et mat » elle le regarda d'un air surpris, mais le namek semblait pensif. Et sa victoire alors ? Pourquoi n'y avait-il personne pour la féliciter ? L'admirer ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous à être aussi nerveux ? Elle décida de les tirer de leur rêverie et se mit à claironner en se levant « J'ai gagné ! Je suis la plus forte ! Yahou je suis imbattable ! On refait un tournoi ? Il est encore tôt ! Qui veut m'affronter ? ». Sa technique sembla fonctionner à nouveau car ils se mirent à sourire, et s'apprêtaient à réagir, lorsqu'une voix froide et méprisante s'éleva du coin de la pièce et les fit tous taire immédiatement : « C'est pathétique. Votre jeu est d'une simplicité à faire peur, vous êtes tous nuls, et toi tu te crois forte avec ça ? »

Surprise, Bulma tourna la tête pour voir Végéta s'avancer vers eux, les bras croisés et l'air hautain comme à son habitude. Depuis quand était-il là ? Ah ! Les nameks devaient avoir senti sa présence, ce qui pourrait expliquer l'ambiance tendue... Oh, c'était même certain ! Gâcheur d'ambiance ! Que faisait-il là ?

« Bon, décréta-t-il, c'est bien mignon de vous voir jouer, mais maintenant que vous avez fini, allez vous amuser ailleurs, j'ai faim. »

Ah bien sûr, songea-t-elle, il attendait la table. Quelle politesse, vraiment ! Mais ce saleté de saiyan venait quand même de plomber l'ambiance de son tournoi et de se moquer d'eux, il ne s'en sortirait pas comme ça !

« Oh, tu sais jouer aux échecs ? Répondit-elle avec un air innocent.

-J'ai dit, j'ai faim. Répliqua-t-il.

-Ça ne répond pas à ma question, tu sais jouer ?

-À votre jeu à la con ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? J'ai faim.

-Eh bien, tu as dit qu'on était tous nuls, donc tu dois savoir jouer, non ? Sourit-elle.

-Tsss ! Humaine, j'ai d'autres préoccupations que de perdre mon temps sur vos jeux basiques. Pour la dernière fois, allez jouer aill...

-Basique ? Les échecs sont un excellent jeu de stratégie tu sais. Mais bon, je présume que la stratégie c'est pas ton truc.

-Oh ? Et qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça humaine ? Répondit-il en mordant à l'hameçon.

-Oh rien, fit-elle d'un air faussement détaché, je pense juste que tu es comme tous les guerriers : tu préfères cogner. »

Autour d'eux, les nameks semblaient s'être changés en statues, certains avaient mystérieusement réussi à s'éclipser et la silhouette de Piccollo se profilait dans l'ouverture de la porte qui menait au jardin intérieur, comme un gardien silencieux. Depuis quand Piccollo avait-il un instinct de protection des autres ? Ou peut-être était-il juste là en espérant se battre ? Végéta ne lui laissa pas plus de temps pour y réfléchir :

« Ne me prends pas pour un de tes crétins de guerriers terriens, humaine. Tous ceux qui ont commis l'erreur de me sous-estimer ne sont plus là pour le regretter.

-Ça veut dire que tu sais jouer aux jeux de stratégie alors ? Insinua subtilement la jeune femme.

-Bien entendu idiote, mais on ne joue pas dans le même ring.

-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends par là ? » Piquée dans sa fierté, la scientifique lui jeta un regard enflammé, le défiant d'oser répéter ce qu'il venait de dire. Personne n'osait jamais tenter de la provoquer, elle. Mais le regard qu'elle rencontra en retour était d'égale puissance.

« Je sous-entends que votre jeu est bien trop simple pour valoir le détour. C'est minable.

-Ok alors, si tu me bats tu me montreras à quoi ressemblent les jeux dans la cour des grands ? Tenta-t-elle, tendue.

-Pour la dernière fois humaine, j'ai faim, et je n'ai rien à faire de votre jeu de merde.

-Tu te défiles ?

-Il n'y a rien d'intéressant à défiler. Répliqua-t-il.

-Oh que si ! Si tu as le cran de me dire que je suis nulle aux jeux de stratégie, tu as intérêt à être vraiment fort, parce que je demande une preuve.

-Sinon quoi ? Sourit-il d'un air menaçant.

-Sinon ce n'était que les paroles en l'air de quelqu'un qui se vante sans oser prouver ce dont il est vraiment capable. »

Elle reçut en retour ce regard assassin qu'elle commençait à reconnaître, et qui semblait dire « _Je vais t'étrangler_ ». Mais il se contenta de rapprocher son visage. La présence des nameks autour d'eux semblait l'encourager à se montrer plus... courtois.

« Je ne suis pas sûr que tu apprécierais d'avoir une _preuve_ que je suis _capable_ de faire exploser au moins tout ce continent sinon ta chère planète toute entière, humaine. Grogna le saiyan.

-C'est vrai. Tenta-t-elle à nouveau. Par contre... J'apprécierais de découvrir... Que tu n'es pas qu'une grosse brute... mais un être civilisé capable de me défier aux échecs.

-Hmm, ce ne serait même pas un défi digne de ce nom. Je n'ai rien à gagner à te battre à ton jeu minable.

-Parce que tu penses vraiment pouvoir me battre ? »

Végéta dévisagea un instant cette insolente créature qu'il pouvait tuer avec un seul doigt, qui le savait, mais qui restait droite et fière face à lui, et qui en plus lui souriait avec une lueur guerrière dans le regard. Elle savait manier l'art de la provocation à la perfection, elle l'avait coincé. Il ricana : tant pis pour elle, elle allait regretter son effronterie ! Il claqua la langue, et le robot ménager arriva, pour lui annoncer que le repas serait servi dans sept minutes. Il n'avait pas décroché son regard des yeux bleus de sa captive, et sourit à nouveau en savourant d'avance sa victoire : « Sept minutes, c'est bien plus qu'il ne m'en faut pour te battre. »

Bulma se trouvait soudain un peu désemparée, peu habituée à le voir afficher un sourire qui paraissait sincère. Elle tenta maladroitement de lui sourire en retour. Elle venait d'obtenir l'impossible : une partie de jeu de société contre Végéta, le guerrier de l'espace meurtrier, qui fréquentait sa maison depuis quelques semaines comme un fantôme sans vouloir interagir avec personne. Rien qu'à cette pensée, elle bouillonnait de fierté et d'anticipation.

Autour d'eux, un public de curieux se densifiait, bien que restant à distance très respectueuse. Végéta tourna avec dédain son attention vers l'échiquier : « Cette pièce-là est la pièce maîtresse, c'est bien ça ? Demanda-t-il en indiquant le roi.

-Oui, quand elle est prise on a perdu.

-Celle-ci se déplace latéralement, celle-ci en diagonale et est donc limitée à la moitié du plateau. Celle-ci combine les deux capacités de déplacement, et celle-ci se déplace de trois et un. Énuméra-t-il en pointant les pièces tour à tour.

-Oui.

-Ton jeu est entièrement en deux dimensions, les pièces ne peuvent pas voler. Elles peuvent toutes être prises par n'importe quelle autre en un seul coup si le déplacement le permet, et la pièce qui tue prend la place de l'autre.

-Euh, oui c'est ça.

-Tsss les règles sont d'un basique à faire peur, il y a très peu de styles de pièces, elles ne peuvent pas évoluer, et on ne choisit pas la configuration de départ.

-C'est vrai, sauf pour le pion qui peut évoluer en allant à promotion.

-Le pion ? Les pièces inutiles qui encombrent le passage ?

-Oui, un pion qui a traversé tout l'échiquier peut se transformer en n'importe quelle autre pièce. » Et devant son air dubitatif, elle ajouta avec un clin d'œil : « Ils se transforment en super-saiyans.

-Tsss ! Les saiyans ne sont pas des pions, femme.

-Pour quelle pièce aurais-tu pris Goku la première fois que tu es arrivé sur Terre ?

-Vous êtes tous des pions. Répondit-il sans hésiter.

-Eh bien voilà, Goku est allé à promotion ! » Sourit-elle, fière de sa logique.

Il ne répondit pas, et se contenta de relever sa lèvre supérieure pour découvrir ses dents, dans ce qui ressemblait à un rictus moqueur. Puis il se pencha vers l'échiquier, et, presque sans regarder, fit avancer l'un des pions blancs. Puis il s'assit, bras et jambes croisés, regardant comment elle allait réagir.

Elle n'hésita pas, et s'assit face à lui, déplaçant l'un des pions noirs. Elle avait à peine fini de le poser que déjà une autre pièce blanche avait été déplacée.

Elle ne l'avait même pas vu bouger.

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fronça les sourcils face à son air assuré. C'était ça sa tactique ? Bouger si vite qu'elle ne pourrait bientôt plus savoir quelle pièce il aurait bougé ? Si c'était sa stratégie, alors c'était lui qui faisait la grave erreur de la sous-estimer. Elle était un génie tout de même !

« Dépêche-toi de perdre, j'ai faim. » Lui rappela son adversaire, moqueur. Elle lui renvoya son sourire assassin, et bougea la pièce suivante.

Il continua de déplacer ses pièces immédiatement après que Bulma ait bougé les siennes. Elle ne les voyait pas bouger, mais elle savait où elles étaient allées. Elle avait pensé qu'il jouait sans réfléchir, mais elle constata bien vite qu'il avait une vraie stratégie, très particulière d'ailleurs. Il n'hésitait pas à envoyer toutes ses pièces au suicide pour piéger les siennes. Il avait déjà parfaitement saisi les règles et subtilités des échecs, alors que c'était manifestement la première fois qu'il y jouait.

Au fil des tours, tous deux laissèrent tomber leur sourire moqueur pour prendre un air plus concentré. Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la pièce, alors que même les joueurs de golf étaient sortis du jardin intérieur pour constater de leurs yeux que Bulma avait réussi à entraîner le saiyan dans un jeu.

Un jeu qui prenait la tournure d'un véritable duel, alors que les pièces de l'un et de l'autre disparaissaient du plateau l'une après l'autre, et que le rythme de jeu ralentissait. Végéta restait adossé au dossier de sa chaise, bras et jambes croisés, et Bulma en arrivait à soupçonner qu'il ne bouge les pièces par télépathie. Elle était accoudée à la table, au plus proche du plateau de jeu, et ne le voyait jamais s'avancer. Elle tentait de déchiffrer son visage mais n'y lisait rien qu'une concentration sans faille.

« Allez Bulma ! Tu es la meilleure ! » Lança soudain une petite voix fluette à côté d'elle. Surprise, Bulma tourna la tête pour découvrir que presque toute la maison s'était rassemblée autour d'eux, y compris sa mère, son père, et Pu'ar (qui se trouvait pour la première fois dans la même pièce que Végéta sans s'enfuir en hurlant des propos incompréhensibles). C'était lui qui venait de lancer ce valeureux petit encouragement... qui n'avait gagné que sa déconcentration. Alors qu'en face d'elle, son adversaire ne semblait que s'impatienter... Mais il fallait bien avouer qu'à côté d'eux, son repas refroidissait. Cela faisait plus de vingt minutes qu'ils jouaient.

Enfin un adversaire qui lui donnait vraiment du fil à retordre.

Végéta, de son côté, avait presque oublié son repas tant il était surpris de voir la petite terrienne résister si longtemps sur un jeu si basique. Il comprenait maintenant que la difficulté du jeu résidait justement dans les types de pièces et de mouvements extrêmement limités. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de se laisser perdre pour autant. Sa fierté était en jeu, et tous les imbéciles de la maison s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux en plus !

C'est pourquoi il se contenta de froncer les sourcils lorsque, avec un sourire rayonnant, Bulma avança le dernier pion qu'il lui restait sur la dernière rangée de l'échiquier, et annonça « Super saiyan ».

Un pion changé en reine. Amusant songea-t-il en la regardant et ricanant à nouveau. Le sourire qu'elle lui renvoya était parfaitement sincère.

Celui d'une idiote fière d'avoir réussi un joli coup qu'il n'avait pas prévu...

… Un coup qu'il n'avait pas prévu, parce que _lui_, n'avait pas oublié l'objectif final du jeu.

Sans lâcher son regard ni son sourire, le guerrier avança lentement sa main gantée au dessus de l'échiquier jusqu'à l'une de ses pièces qu'il avança de quelques cases avant d'annoncer en la reposant : « Échec et mat. »

Une seconde. Bulma regarda la main gantée se retirer lentement du plateau pour dévoiler le déplacement.

Deux secondes. Elle fixa sans comprendre son roi pris au piège et sa reine trop loin pour servir.

Trois secondes, elle cilla violemment et leva vers lui un regard étonné. Il avait gagné.

Contre elle.

Un débutant.

Elle avait perdu.

Avec un seul coup de retard.

Impossible.

Voyant que la terrienne restait sans réaction, Végéta se leva, l'air plus méprisant que jamais, savourant sa victoire bien plus qu'il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, et décida d'enfoncer le clou : « Je t'avais prévenue, femme, me sous-estimer est une grave erreur. Pour quelqu'un qui essaie de faire croire qu'elle est intelligente, tu t'es ratée en beauté. »

Elle leva immédiatement les yeux vers les siens et fronça les sourcils : « Eh oh ! Gagner une partie d'échecs ne te donne pas le droit de mettre en doute mon intelligence lumineuse ! »

Autour d'eux, quelques nameks se mirent à filer en douce, peu désireux d'entendre la suite de l'échange, qui risquait de mal tourner si Végéta poursuivait son discours. Lui seul semblait ne pas réaliser qu'il marchait sur des braises, alors qu'il continuait avec un rire moqueur : « Non mais franchement, à part toi, tu crois vraiment qu'il y a quelqu'un qui croit que les types qui servent de guerriers sur ta planète te protègent et t'emmènent avec eux pour ta prétendue intelligence ? »

Elle ne répondit pas tout de suite, le dévisageant longuement et tentant de décrypter la profondeur de l'insulte qu'il venait de lui lancer. « Bien sûr que c'est pour mon intelligence. Il faut bien un mécanicien dans l'équipe, et quelqu'un pour avoir des idées de génie.

-Et tu t'y crois dans ce rôle ? » Ricana-t-il. Il avait vu bien des enfants s'imaginer avoir autant de capacités que leur parent, à commencer par les fils de Frieza qui n'étaient plus là pour regretter leur stupidité. Ils avaient tous terminé sur des échecs lamentables. Cette fille se prenait pour la scientifique qu'était son père-réparateur-de-vaisseaux.

« Attends, pour qui tu me prends là ? » Menaça Bulma.

Il ricana à nouveau en la dévisageant un moment. Elle avait l'air de commencer à s'énerver, ce qui, lui, l'amusait beaucoup. Apparemment elle croyait vraiment être ce qu'elle prétendait. Un petit atterrissage s'imposait : « Arrête de faire l'idiote, ça se voit que tu es la pute de service. »

* * *

Première seconde. Le bruit d'un verre qui se brise.

Deuxième seconde. Le rire nerveux de la mère de Bulma : « Olala ! Que je suis maladroite ! Je vais chercher un balais ! ». Tous les chats de la pièce avaient disparu.

Troisième seconde. « Je viens avec toi. » Fit la voix du père. « Moi aussi. » Fit la voix de la peluche volante. Et les derniers nameks suivirent. Même Piccollo.

À la fin de la troisième seconde, la pièce était vide, et Bulma se levait lentement, les yeux lançant des éclairs.

* * *

Elle plaça ses mains sur ses hanches en écartant légèrement les pieds. Une position de combat. Autour d'elle son ki ridicule s'agitait avec force en un mouvement inédit pour Végéta, qui avait soudainement l'impression très désagréable de se prendre des volées d'épingles en pleine figure.

Et puis elle se mit à crier.

« **QUOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ?!** COMMENT OSES-TU ESPÈCE DE... »

Il ne comprit même pas la moitié de ce qu'elle disait tant ses hurlements suraigus lui vrillaient les tympans. Elle parlait de dignité, de respectabilité, tantôt d'elle, tantôt en pointant vers lui un doigt menaçant. Végéta se surprit même à reculer d'un ou deux pas. S'il avait cru vouloir épargner ses tympans la dernière fois qu'elle avait crié, il aurait mieux fait de s'épargner cette fois-là. Ou ses oreilles allaient finir par saigner.

« SILENCE ! Tonna-t-il. Si tu ne la fermes pas tout de suite je t'é...

-OH QUE NON je ne vais pas me taire, monsieur-le-saiyan-qui-se-croit-tout-permis. Tu as le culot de m'insulter autant, alors qu'on t'offre le gîte et le couvert sans rien te demander en retour, alors tu vas m'écouter !

-Non, tais-t...

-Je suis une demoiselle digne et respectable, et tu vas devoir finir par t'en rendre compte. Si tu t'imaginais pouvoir tenter ta chance avec moi, il me semble t'avoir déjà signalé que ce n'était même pas la peine. J'ai un petit ami, et PERSONNE D'AUTRE ! Je ne sais pas qui tu as fréquenté par le passé pour avoir OSÉ penser ça, mais laisse-moi te faire savoir que ce simple fait est SCANDALEUSEMENT INSULTANT !

-Et qu'est-ce qu...

-Il me semble qu'on avait un deal toi et moi. Si tu veux manger quand tu veux, tu dois rester poli !

-Tsss !

-Parfaitement ! Je désactive la commande quand je veux, et je vais le faire tout de suite si tu ne me présentes pas tes excuses, sur-le-champ !

-Vas te faire foutre. Si tu esquisses le moindre geste pour appeler tes droïdes ce sera la dernière chose que tu feras dans ta vie ! Répliqua-t-il en montant le ton à son tour.

-Je te l'ai déjà dit, je serai ressuscitée quand tu seras mort de faim. » Ricana-t-elle.

Il tenta une autre approche, et la saisit par la gorge. Mais la proximité le rendit d'autant plus mal à l'aise que le ki de la terrienne continuait de ressembler à une pelote d'épingles. Il prit son air menaçant et murmura : « Stop, tu vas trop loin terrienne. Personne ne me crie dessus. Personne. Maintenant, si tu tiens à la vie, tu t'en vas maintenant.

-Non, répondit-elle bravement en dressant la tête. Personne ne me dit ce que je dois faire dans ma propre maison. Et personne ne m'insulte. Maintenant, si tu veux avoir une chance que je ne désactive pas la programmation de ton repas, soit tu t'excuses, soit...

-J'ai dit vas te faire foutre avec tes excuses !

-... Soit tu m'accordes une revanche.

-J'ai dit... Ein ? » Il la regarda un instant, agacé et perplexe. Elle débordait littéralement de colère, et ses yeux semblaient contenir tout un océan dans la furie de l'orage. Et elle n'avait absolument rien à faire d'être suspendue par la gorge à cet instant. C'était comme si cette pique qu'il avait faite à son honneur était la pire des offenses, une question de vie ou de mort... Elle avait réagi comme l'aurait fait un saiyan, en fait... Mais cela restait une réaction stupide et suicidaire pour une créature aussi faible !

« Femme, tu tiens vraiment à te faire humilier une deuxième fois ? » Menaça-t-il

Elle sourit.

« Oui, mais pas aux échecs. À ton jeu.

-Quel jeu ? Grimaça-t-il.

-Celui auquel tu as fait référence. Qui est en trois dimensions, avec beaucoup de styles de pièces dont tu choisis la configuration de départ. Il y en a certaines peuvent voler ou qui peuvent évoluer. Elles ne sont pas toutes égales pour tuer une autre pièce et ne prennent pas nécessairement la place de la pièce attaquée.

-Tu connais le oorlog ?

-Pas encore, mais tu vas m'expliquer comment ça se joue. » Répondit-elle avant de lui adresser un regard perçant, et d'ajouter sur un ton de sentence qui laissait transpirer sa rancune : « Et je vais me venger en te pilant à ton propre jeu. »

Première seconde. Végéta fronça les sourcils en resserrant sa prise autour de sa gorge. Elle soutenait son regard.

Deuxième seconde. Elle cilla calmement sans le quitter des yeux.

Troisième seconde. Il sourit. Elle haussa les sourcils. Cette femme était décidément nulle au duel de regards... Elle allait lui foutre la paix maintenant.

Il la lâcha. Elle recula, perplexe.

« Allez ! Lança-t-il d'un air moqueur et hautain. Va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre, femelle !

-Je m'appelle Bulma. Répondit-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je m'en fous va emmerder quelqu'un d'autre et laisse-moi manger !

-OK, mais tu vas m'expliquer le oorlog alors ?

-Idiote, tu as voulu te mesurer à moi et tu as perdu. C'est fini.

-OH QUE NON MONSIEUR PRÉTENCIEUX ! Cria-t-elle. Tu vas m'expliquer à quoi ressemble ton jeu ou je désactive ta programmation et tu devras venir me voir à chaque fois que tu voudras manger, en me le demandant gentiment si tu veux une chance d'obtenir quelque chose, c'est CLAIR ? »

Elle n'allait tout de même pas se remettre à crier ? Songea-t-il énervé. Comment faisait-on pour faire taire cette chieuse ?

Elle continua : « Tu m'as INSULTÉE, mon gars ! Si tu ne veux pas me présenter tes excuses, ta seule chance de te faire pardonner c'est de m'accorder une revanche ! Et je vais te battre ! Crois-moi je te BATTRAI à ton propre jeu !

-Ah oui ? S'agaça-t-il. Comment espères-tu me battre à un jeu que tu ne connais pas, alors que tu n'arrives même pas à me battre à un jeu que MOI je ne connais pas ?

-On parie ? Défia-t-elle.

-Tssss ! Tu es stupide !

-Tu as peur de perdre ?

-Non, j'en ai marre de perdre mon temps avec tes conneries ! Tonna-t-il.

-Tu perdras beaucoup plus de temps quand il faudra venir me supplier tous les jours pour te faire servir à manger. Siffla-t-elle.

-Je préfère réduire cette planète à feu et à sang si c'est ça ! Répliqua-t-il, avançant son visage jusqu'à ce que les deux se touchent presque.

-C'est toi qui vois, répondit-elle en tenant sa position. Je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouves autant à manger en faisant ça. Ce serait sans doute plus simple d'essayer de te faire pardonner en m'accordant une revanche.

-Tsss ! S'exclama-t-il en tournant la tête sur le côté. Et où comptes-tu trouver un plateau de jeu de toutes manières ?

-Oh ça c'est simple, remarqua-t-elle. Que tu me croies ou non je suis bien un génie. Dis-moi à quoi ressemble ton jeu et je t'en fabrique un. »

Il tourna lentement la tête vers elle, une lueur maléfique dans le regard et un sourire moqueur en coin. Voilà qui pouvait être amusant et la remettre à sa place : si jamais elle arrivait à fabriquer un jeu conforme, il lui accorderait une partie. Il leva la main vers la table et le contenu du pichet d'eau s'éleva dans les airs.

« Ok terrienne, si tu veux jouer, tant pis pour toi. Tu as intérêt à tout retenir parce que je ne le répéterai pas et il ne te restera plus qu'à aller pinailler ailleurs. »

Il marqua une pause pour vérifier que la terrienne acceptait sa condition. Elle fit un mouvement qui semblait servir à rajuster ses cheveux, puis croisa les bras et le regarda. Il ricana avant de se mettre à parler à toute vitesse.

« Le plateau de jeu du oorlog est composé de tétraèdres à la place de tes carrés. Largeur maximale 24, longueur 48, hauteur maximale 12. Il y a 24 styles de pièces, on débute avec un quota maximal de 48 points qui correspondent aux points de vie des pièces. Cette pièce est le pion, elle a 1 point de vie et ne se déplace qu'au sol vers l'avant ou l'arrière. Il a trois modalités d'attaque... »

Alors qu'il commençait sa longue et rapide énumération, la sphère d'eau volant dans les airs à côté de lui prenait tour à tour la forme des pièces qu'il citait. Il n'avait pas menti, les règles du oorlog étaient si complexes qu'elles faisaient passer les échecs pour un jeu de morpion. Les pièces ne se déplaçant qu'en diagonale vers le haut et tombant à la verticale une fois qu'elles touchaient le plafond. Les pièces qui attaquaient en tournant autour de leur cible. Celles qui attaquaient à distance. La pièce double, représentée par deux pièces qui se déplaçaient simultanément en miroir sur le plateau de jeu, seule pièce capable de tuer en un coup une pièce ayant 6 points de vie. Des pièces kamikazes et des pièces qui sacrifiaient des pièces alliées pour renforcer leur attaque. Les pièces qui se téléportaient. Et les pièces qui devenaient plus puissantes à chaque fois qu'un allié était tué, ou à chaque ennemi tué, ou sous de nombreuses autres conditions. Et la pièce à un point de vie qui assurait la victoire au bout de trois tours si elle était la dernière de son type sur le plateau de jeu.

Lorsqu'il eut fini d'expliquer les modalités de victoire possibles et les règles de formation initiale des pièces, il la dévisagea d'un air narquois. Elle le regardait, les yeux écarquillés. Stupide humaine, elle n'avait probablement pas réussi à retenir plus d'un quart de ce qu'il venait de dire ! Qui aurait pu ?

« Bon, que penses-tu de mon jeu, humaine ? Nargua-t-il en croisant les bras. Peut-être un peu trop compliqué pour toi tu ne crois pas ?

-Il a l'air super. Reconnut-elle.

-Mais bien sûr ! Se moqua-t-il. Fais-moi signe quand tu auras réussi à créer un plateau de jeu qui y ressemble. Et je te préviens, si tu fais une seule erreur, tu vas te faire foutre. Et maintenant laisse-moi manger.

-Ok ! Répondit-elle, la colère dans son regard muée en lueur de défi. À tout à l'heure alors ! » Et elle s'en alla, non sans lui avoir adressé un sourire moqueur.

Il la regarda s'éloigner, surpris. _À tout à l'heure_ ? Comment cette chieuse pouvait-elle encore essayer de bluffer ? C'était sans intérêt ! Elle allait certainement se cacher pour ruminer son humiliation seule ! Quelle idiote, prétendre apprendre à jouer au oorlog en dix minutes d'explication !

Il se tourna vers son repas tiède et grimaça. Comment cette salope arrivait-elle à lui faire perdre autant de son précieux temps ?

* * *

Marchant d'un pas rapide dans le couloir qui menait à son laboratoire privé, Bulma continuait de ricaner et désactivant sa boucle d'oreille - caméra (qu'elle avait mise ce jour-là en espérant filmer de belles parties d'échecs lors de son tournoi). Elle avait toutes les informations dont elle avait besoin. Une petite heure de programmation et une demi-heure de montage holographique devraient suffire. Il ne lui resterait plus qu'à analyser les règles en détail.

_Toi, tu vas me le payer !_ Songea-t-elle en jubilant.


	6. Faites vos jeux

_[note de l'auteur] Bonjour les gens ! Alors déjà merci pour tous vos commentaires, je n'en espérais pas tant ! Je suis ravie que mon histoire vous plaise, et j'espère que ça continuera. N'hésitez pas aussi à signaler les points qui ne vous plaisent pas pour que j'évite de les refaire, ou si vous avez des conseils..._

_Bon, je n'en rajoute pas plus. Désolée pour le temps d'attente qui est dû à la longueur du chapitre (j'ai failli le couper en 2, aurais-je dû ?). Les personnages commencent déjà à vouloir faire des tours et des détours avant d'accepter d'en arriver là où je veux les emmener, et ils me mettent en désordre les étapes pré-écrites... Misère !_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Faites vos jeux**

Trois quarts d'heure de programmation et une demi-heure de mécanique avaient suffi à fabriquer un plateau de jeu en hologramme intégrant toutes les fonctions nécessaires pour jouer au oorlog. Elle avait mis plus de temps que prévu pour fabriquer l'interface de sélection des pièces et des déplacements, lorsqu'elle s'était rappelé de deux choses : les nameks utilisaient un alphabet différent de celui utilisé sur terre, et le détecteur de puissance de combat récupéré sur le corps de Raditz affichait les unités dans une écriture également différente de la sienne. Ce qui portait à croire qu'il y avait de fortes chances pour que Végéta ne connaisse pas non plus l'alphabet terrien, et que donc, l'interface du jeu devait être visuelle. De plus, cela permettrait à Bulma de jouer aussi avec les nameks.

Très fière, et l'esprit plein de rêves de vengeance, Bulma était retournée au salon pour y découvrir une table déjà à moitié débarrassée par les robots ménagers, sans plus la moindre miette de nourriture dessus. Évidemment ! Végéta ne l'avait pas attendue ! Le fourbe ! Comment faisait-il pour manger aussi vite ? Il y avait à manger pour tout un régiment sur cette table !

Qu'à cela ne tienne, elle avait gravi les escaliers à grandes enjambées jusqu'à la chambre de son invité malpoli... et trouvé la porte ouverte... Elle avait tout de même frappé avant de jeter un œil à l'intérieur, pour découvrir que la pièce était vide, ainsi que la salle de bain adjacente. Il était parti.

Non mais quel crevard ! Ragea-t-elle en tapant du pied et marmonnant une série d'insultes bien colorées. Aucune considération pour les autres ! Qu'allait-elle bien pouvoir faire d'un ingrat pareil ? Si elle le mettait à la porte il risquait de raser une partie du continent comme il l'avait promis, avec elle, sa famille et les pauvres nameks par la même occasion. Il l'avait insultée comme personne n'avait jamais osé le faire, et n'avait manifestement aucune intention de se faire pardonner. Il n'en avait tout simplement absolument universellement rien à foutre !

Sauf qu'il ne savait pas qu'il avait affaire à Bulma Brief.

Et que Bulma Brief la géniale ne laisse jamais tomber. De gré ou de force il allait bien devoir se socialiser un minium, et lui accorder sa revanche.

Et d'ici-là, elle n'avait plus qu'à s'entraîner...

En tournant les talons, elle jeta un dernier regard à la chambre. Si elle ne savait pas que quelqu'un dormait là, elle aurait pu croire que la chambre était inoccupée. Elle était aussi vide que plusieurs semaines auparavant lorsqu'elle l'avait mise à la disposition du saiyan. Sauf les draps, qui étaient repoussés au pied du lit... Le lit qui d'ailleurs était bizarre... Il semblait plus bas. Qu'avait-il fait ?

Les pieds ! Il avait coupé les pieds du lit !

Curieuse, Bulma s'approcha pour inspecter le meuble. Oui, sans aucun doute, les quatre pieds avaient disparu, laissant place à une trace noire comme si le bois avait été chauffé à forte température. Il avait dû utiliser son ki pour couper les pieds, devina-t-elle. Mais pourquoi ? Peut-être que les lits étaient comme ça chez lui ? Il n'avait tout de même pas le vertige ? Non c'était stupide.

Regardant autour d'elle, Bulma découvrit des morceaux de bois entassés lamentablement dans un coin de la pièce. Apparemment, il ne s'était même pas donné la peine de les jeter. Il s'agissait des pieds manquants du lit, mais deux d'entre eux étaient brisés au même endroit. Étrange...

Elle se remémora soudain son propre lit qu'elle avait dû remplacer le premier jour après son retour de Namek, parce que son très aimable invité saiyan avait donné des coups de pied dedans pour la réveiller... Cette fois-là aussi deux des pieds du lit avaient été brisés... Donc il avait cassé les pieds de son lit, et au lieu de venir en demander un nouveau, ou qu'on le lui répare, il avait coupé les pieds ? Ça se tenait.

OK. Mais comment avait-il fait pour briser les pieds d'un lit en bois massif de presque dix centimètres d'épaisseur ? Il n'avait tout de même pas donné des coups de pied dedans exprès ? Non, sinon le lit serait en miettes. Et s'il avait cherché à réveiller quelqu'un dedans... mais qui ? Peut-être avait-il un sommeil agité ? … Hum, la fois où elle l'avait vu dormir, il s'était retourné brusquement, et rien que cela avait fait trembler le lit... Peut-être...

Peut-être tenterait-elle de lui poser la question si l'occasion s'en présentait ?

Songeuse, et préparant déjà ses répliques pour la prochaine _discussion_ (ou peut-être _affrontement_ serait-il un terme plus juste ?), Bulma ramassa les morceaux de bois et sortit de la pièce. Théoriquement, et vu la routine qu'il avait prise, il allait revenir dans trois ou quatre jours. Elle avait tout son temps.

* * *

_Putain qu'est-ce que je fous là ? Je suis l'être le plus puissant de l'univers... Transformer en super-saiyan... Vaincre Karkarott... S'entraîner tranquille... Qu'est-ce que je fous ici ?.. J'ai faim... Plus que 68 jours terriens avant la réactivation des dragon balls... Super saiyan..._

Tout en continuant de réduire consciencieusement peu à peu la banquise du pôle sud en miettes, jour après jour, et dans la pénombre permanente de l'hiver austral, Végéta réussissait de moins en moins bien à diriger ses pensées vers autre chose que ses sombres ruminations. Il avait attendu toute sa vie le jour où Frieza serait mort, et voilà que ce jour était arrivé, et qu'il n'avait qu'une envie c'était d'attendre avant de prendre le contrôle de l'univers. Attendre d'être plus fort, et attendre d'avoir affronté et vaincu son rival qui lui avait volé le coup final... Ce sur quoi il avait échoué. Rien que de se rappeler du nombre de défaites qu'il avait dû encaisser les derniers jours avant d'arriver sur Terre, il se mettait à crier de rage et pulvérisait l'iceberg avec lequel il était en train de s'entraîner. Ça ne marchait plus. Il résistait mieux au froid, la glace ne pesait presque rien même par blocs entiers, il avait du mal à se concentrer.

Même la nuit dans ses rêves la voix glacée de Frieza le poursuivait : « On dirait que tu as oublié combien je peux être terrifiant. »

Rageant à nouveau, il se concentra et envoya une énorme boule d'énergie vers la montagne la plus proche, de laquelle il ne resta plus qu'un cratère rempli de glace fondue. Cela ne le calma qu'un peu. Il n'était parti s'entraîner que depuis à peine deux jours, mais il avait déjà faim, sommeil, et besoin de se changer les idées. Apparemment, son corps se réglait lentement sur les cycles terrestres : il dormait moins longtemps, avait moins faim mais plus souvent. Si cela continuait, il allait finir par dormir toutes les nuits et manger aux mêmes horaires que les terriens... Pfff ! Quel temps perdu !

C'est à ce moment de ses réflexions qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était en train de voler en direction du bâtiment où il logeait...

Bon, après tout peut-être réussirait-il mieux à se concentrer quand il aurait l'estomac plein ?

* * *

C'était une fin d'après-midi tranquille, et Bulma essayait laborieusement d'expliquer les règles du oorlog à ses camarades verts, tous confortablement installés dans le jardin intérieur. Ce n'était pas chose facile au vu de la complexité des règles d'une part, mais aussi parce que les nameks semblaient bizarrement moins intéressés par ce jeu que par n'importe quel autre jeu terrien.

Et c'était sans compter Kiki. Ce charmant animal domestique tournait depuis près d'une heure autour de Bulma en espérant jouer avec elle et tentant d'attirer son attention par tous les moyens possibles. Il entrait dans son champ de vision, bousculait sa chaise, courait autour de la table, puis revenait à côté d'elle avec son os dans la bouche en espérant qu'elle accepte de le lancer. Ce qui, au contraire, agaçait Bulma qui essayait de se concentrer pour saisir la profondeur de son nouveau jeu. Ne pouvait-il pas jouer avec les trois enfants namek qui depuis leur arrivée essayaient de l'approcher ? Mais non. Le tyrannosaure ne voulait jouer avec personne d'autre qu'elle.

Lasse, elle attrapa l'os pour la dixième fois de l'après-midi, et le lança aussi loin qu'elle put. Kiki partit aussitôt en courant après, faisant tout trembler sur son passage, les trois enfants namek sur ses talons. Bon, elle était tranquille pour 2 minutes. Elle retourna son attention sur le plateau de jeu en face d'elle et déplaça une de ses pièces avec laquelle elle attaqua l'un des pions de l'équipe adverse. Le namek assis en face d'elle plissa les yeux et lui lança un petit sourire fataliste. Les deux autres qui observaient le jeu d'un air très tendu hochèrent la tête de concert. Bulma sourit fièrement et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise. Le jeu était complexe, mais passionnant. Si seulement son adversaire pouvait être plus rapide à jouer et plus offensif... Il mettait environ 5 minutes à réfléchir avant de jouer chaque coup...

Soudain, surgie de nulle part, une armure trouée lui barra la vue, avec vue imprenable sur de sublimes muscles abdominaux à peine cachés par une paire de bras croisés.

« Oua ! » Glapit-elle en frôlant la crise cardiaque. Et de surprise elle recula, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire tomber à la renverse sur le dossier de sa chaise. Une fois par terre, elle leva les yeux énervée vers la paire d'yeux noirs en face d'elle. « Végéta ! Qu'est-ce que tu...

-Qu'est-ce que tu as été foutre dans ma chambre, humaine ?

-Ein ?

-Ne m'oblige pas à me répéter, ton odeur empeste toute ma chambre, qu'est ce que tu as été y foutre ? »

Interloquée, Bulma le regarda un instant sans comprendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ? Et que faisait-il là à une heure pareille ? On ne le voyait presque jamais en présence des autres, et il n'était encore jamais entré dans le jardin intérieur. Elle l'avait cherché dans sa chambre il y a deux jours... L'odeur ? Mouais, ça paraissait logique, Son Goku aussi avait un sens de l'odorat extrêmement développé.

« Bah je te cherchais bien sûr ! Répliqua-t-elle. Je ne vais pas jusqu'au cinquième étage pour faire un footing figure-toi ! Tu me dois toujours une partie de oorlog ! Ça ne se fait pas de poser un lapin à une jolie fille comme moi !

-Femme, il me semble avoir été assez clair que je n'ai pas envie de perdre mon temps avec tes conneries !

-Et moi il me semble t'avoir entendu dire que si j'étais en mesure de fabriquer un plateau de jeu digne de ce nom tu m'accorderais une revanche ! Riposta-t-elle en tentant de reculer sur ses coudes pour se dégager de sa chaise tombée.

-Ça n'explique pas pourquoi tu es entrée dans ma chambre, para-t-il.

-Bah, ta porte était ouverte. Si tu ne veux pas qu'on entre, je t'ai installé un verrou il me semble. Et ne dévie pas le sujet je te prie ! Puisque tu es là, tu as bien le temps de faire une partie avec moi, non ?

-Hm ! Ricana-t-il. Non. »

Sur ce, Végéta tourna les talons, et s'éloigna vers la porte.

Il avait juste voulu savoir pourquoi sa chambre sentait l'odeur de l'humaine. Si elle y avait été pour chercher des informations sur lui, elle aurait rougi ou changé d'odeur ou ses paupières se seraient tendues. Là, elle disait la vérité. Maintenant qu'il avait sa réponse, il n'avait pas envie de rester une minute de plus en présence de tous ces hommes-grenouille, c'était trop tentant de les tuer.

Mais sa route fut bloquée par la patte d'un dinosaure carnivore d'environ dix mètres de haut qui le regardait droit dans les yeux avec grand intérêt.

* * *

« Quoi ? Cracha Végéta. Tire-toi de mon chemin, le lézard, ou je vais te réapprendre ta place dans la chaîne alimentaire !

-Kiki, intervint Bulma inquiète (pour son tyrannosaure plus que pour le saiyan), Végéta est un ami, tu peux le laisser passer. » Kiki attaquait tous les gens qui n'étaient pas entrés dans la maison pour la première fois en compagnie de Bulma ou de ses parents. C'était très pratique contre les voleurs. Sauf qu'apparemment, elle avait oublié de lui présenter Végéta...

Mais elle se trompait.

Au bout de trois secondes pendant lesquelles les deux prédateurs se sondèrent du regard, Kiki baissa la tête et déposa aux pieds du saiyan un os plus gros qu'un tibia.

« Ein ?! S'exclama Bulma

-Ein ? S'écrièrent en chœur les trois enfants namek qui avaient arrêté d'essayer de courir derrière le tyrannosaure pour rester à distance.

-Quoi ? » Claqua Végéta agacé.

Au bout de trois autres secondes, Bulma se mit à pouffer puis à rire sans plus réussir à se dissimuler : « Végéta, j'ai l'honneur de t'annoncer que Kiki veut jouer avec toi !

-Quoi ?

-C'est son os à jouer. Il veut que tu le lances pour qu'il aille le chercher. C'est incroyable, d'habitude il ne veut jouer avec personne d'autre que moi !

-Tu m'en vois ravi, ironisa-t-il. Moi qui croyais que vous aviez touché le fond avec les félins domestiques ! Fais tout de suite dégager cette ignominie de mon chemin si tu ne veux pas que je le transforme en brochette. J'ai faim.

-Du calme, du calme. Le moyen le plus rapide pour le faire partir c'est de lancer l'os.

-Hmf ! Ricana-t-il en croisant à nouveau les bras. Tu ne t'attends quand même pas à ce que je le fasse, j'espère ?

-Non, mais...

-Tant mieux. » Conclut Végéta. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, le gigantesque tyrannosaure perdait l'équilibre et s'effondrait lamentablement au sol alors que Végéta venait de soulever celle de ses pattes qui bloquait l'accès à la porte. Il posa la main sur la poignée puis se retourna, et regarda Bulma d'un air soupçonneux, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle fasse quelque chose. Elle s'apprêtait à lui demander ce qu'il avait, lorsqu'il posa sa question en levant un sourcil : « Tu me laisses partir sans m'emmerder cette fois ? »

Elle leva la tête d'un air fier et croisa les bras : « Ne t'inquiète pas, je préfère juste te laisser manger avant de te défier, sinon tu serais capable de dire que tu as perdu à cause de ton estomac.

-Dans tes rêves, pauvre folle ! » Nargua-t-il en ouvrant la porte, sans prêter attention au pauvre tyrannosaure qui venait de se relever pour déposer à nouveau l'os à ses pieds. Il partit.

Très fière d'elle-même, Bulma souriait d'un air maléfique en regardant la porte se refermer. Elle n'aurait tout de même pas donné cette facilité à Végéta d'être prévisible !

À côté d'elle, Kiki reniflait le mur d'un air perplexe, semblant se demander où était parti son nouvel ami. Elle se retourna pour reprendre sa partie avec ses amis nameks...

Ils étaient tous partis ! Seule sa mère arrivait en courant, mais trop tard pour faire la conversation au joli saiyan.

Évidemment... Songea Bulma en levant les yeux au ciel. Quelle bande de froussards ! Ils ne voyaient donc pas que Végéta était sous contrôle ? Elle maîtrisait parfaitement la situation !

Mais si enfin !

« Oh, il est déjà parti ? Regretta madame Briefs en arrivant près de sa fille

-Oui, il avait juste une question à poser. Répondit celle-ci d'un air neutre.

-Oh, quel dommage ! Il aurait tout de même pu en profiter pour passer quelques minutes avec nous ! Que peut-il bien faire de ses journées ce pauvre charmant jeune homme ?

-Maman ! Comment fais-tu pour le trouver charmant ? Et de toutes manières, il n'a pas l'intention de passer du temps avec nous. il explore la Terre tout seul d'après ce que j'ai compris...

-Tout seul ? Mais comme c'est triste ! Tu ne lui as pas proposé de l'accompagner ? Tu pourrais lui faire une visite guidée, je suis sûre que ça vous rapprocherait de passer du temps ensemble !

-Maman, arrête avec ça ! Si il voulait passer du temps avec quelqu'un il le ferait savoir. Quand il a vu quelque chose qu'il ne comprend pas, il me pose la question et voilà ! Ça se voit pas que ce type est un solitaire ? Laisse-le un peu tranquille !

-Un solitaire ? Oh comme c'est mystérieux ! Ça donne envie d'en savoir plus sur lui, tu ne trouves pas ? » Taquina-t-elle.

_Si bien sûr, songea Bulma, mais jamais elle ne le dirait à sa mère !_ « Mauvaise idée maman. Oublie ça d'accord ? Ce type est un peu dangereux tu sais. » Et _un peu dangereux_ était un euphémisme.

« Oui, je sais, mais je suis sûre que vous vous découvririez plein de points en commun ! Continua de s'enthousiasmer sa mère.

-Quoi ?! Non mais oh ! Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ? Se vexa Bulma.

-Hohoho ! S'amusa la blonde. Ça se voit c'est tout ! Je ne sais pas quoi, mais Kiki l'a vu aussi.

-Kiki ? Toussa sa fille.

-Oui, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre qu'il ait voulu jouer avec Végéta alors que d'habitude il ne veut jouer qu'avec toi ?

-Non mais je rêve, c'est ça ton argumentaire ? Maman, les dinosaures ne sont pas connus pour être des champions de logique ni de psychologie tu sais.

-Oh ? C'est que ce point commun est évident alors !

-Et c'est quoi d'après toi ?

-Euh...

-Tu vois ! La coupa sa fille. Il n'y a aucun point commun entre moi et cet asocial grognon ok ? »

Ceci dit, l'asocial grognon lui devait une revanche, et elle l'aurait.

* * *

Ce fut exactement à la fin de son repas, comme si elle l'avait espionné, que la folle aux cheveux bleus revint à l'assaut. Munie d'une sorte de boîte plate avec une poignée de chaque côté. Elle s'assit à table en face de lui, une lueur de défi dans les yeux. Il ne daigna même pas la regarder en retour, trop occupé à finir le dernier plat sur la table (qui s'avérait être une entrée, puisqu'il avait commencé par le dessert, mais quelle importance ?).

Sans un mot, elle saisit les deux poignées de son dispositif et tira. Celui-ci se sépara en deux moitiés, et entre les deux apparut une sorte de damier en trois dimensions composé de triangles. Plus l'espacement entre les deux plaques grandissait, plus l'hologramme augmentait de taille proportionnellement.

« Alors, est-ce que le plateau de jeu ressemble bien à ça ? » Demanda Bulma, fièrement.

Il leva brièvement les yeux vers le dispositif. C'était le même que celui qu'il avait vu sur la table en face d'elle une heure auparavant lorsqu'il était entré dans le jardin intérieur. Et ça ressemblait effectivement à un plateau de oorlog. Mais si le plateau de jeu était correct, il se demandait combien de pièces différentes elle avait bien pu mémoriser. Pas toutes, c'était certain.

Quoi qu'il en fut, cette fille le faisait chier. Il n'avait pas envie de perdre son temps avec elle, même si le oorlog était connu pour aiguiser et distraire l'esprit à la fois. Elle n'était probablement pas de taille à lui offrir une réelle distraction de toutes manières.

« Dans quelle langue il faut te le dire, humaine ? Cracha Végéta. Tu-m'em-mer-des ! T'sin jiychtka Tsa ! Rlrlottosso uuyio !

-Oh ? C'était quoi ces langues-là ? S'intéressa-t-elle poliment.

-Universel, saiyan et cold. J'en connais deux ou trois autres aussi si jamais t'as pas compris.

-Universel ? Cette langue se parle ailleurs que sur Terre ?

-Comment tu crois qu'on parlerait la même langue sinon idiote ? J'ai autre chose à foutre que de m'amuser à apprendre toutes les langues locales des planètes que je traverse. Surtout si c'est pour les détruire.

-Ah oui, c'est logique... Songea-t-elle à voix haute. Je n'y avais jamais pensé, on ne parle pas d'autre langue sur Terre. Sauf peut-être dans quelques ethnies reculées, mais... Eh ! Où tu vas ? »

Végéta s'était levé et s'en allait d'un pas décidé vers sa chambre pour y faire une sieste avant de retourner s'entraîner. Sauf que bien entendu, cette espèce de harpie ne le laisserait pas partir si facilement : « Bah ! Et ne me réponds pas surtout ! C'est vrai quoi, te gêne pas pour moi ! J'étais juste en train d'essayer de converser poliment, et tu t'en vas comme ça ? Non mais oh ! Pour qui tu me prends ?

-La question serait plutôt _pour qui toi, tu me prends_ ! » Lança Végéta par dessus son épaule avant de s'envoler vers le haut des escaliers sans plus un regard.

Bulma resta seule à fulminer, assise à la table que les robots ménagers avaient commencé à débarrasser. Comment ça _pour qui elle le prenait _? Il voulait le savoir ? Elle le prenait pour un gros malpoli asocial grognon bourrin terrifiant méchant aux yeux super-profonds et avec des abdos de fou ! ... Mais pour les yeux et les abdos ça ne comptait pas ! Elle aussi avait encore quelques atouts à jouer pour l'obliger à s'asseoir face à elle !

Goujat !

* * *

Végéta se réveilla quelques heures plus tard au soir tombant, avec une nouvelle idée en tête. C'était son passage dans le jardin intérieur qui l'avait inspiré. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil rapide et mémorisé chaque détail. Tous les hommes-grenouille occupaient leur temps à des choses aussi ridicules qu'inutiles. Sauf un. Il avait reconnu, isolé des autres, le guerrier namek qu'il avait combattu sur Terre et qui avait été ressuscité sur la planète Namek. Assis en tailleur, à léviter à quelques centimètres au dessus d'une étendue d'eau, les yeux fermés. Et son ki variait sans arrêt d'intensité et de forme.

Méditer. Voilà une activité à laquelle Végéta ne s'était pas adonné souvent, étant d'une nature plutôt impatiente. Mais cela prenait tout son sens maintenant qu'il avait appris à ressentir les kis des autres êtres vivants, et le sien par la même occasion. De plus, si cette activité se pratiquait sur Terre, alors Karkarott devait être passé par là aussi. Donc cela devait avoir d'autres avantages qu'il se devait de découvrir.

Sans y réfléchir une seconde de plus, il avait sauté par sa fenêtre, sans déverrouiller la porte de sa chambre. Ce jardin extérieur semblait un endroit tranquille. Pas besoin de s'embêter à aller plus loin.

Il se trompait.

* * *

Depuis sa dernière rencontre avec Végéta, Bulma calmait ses nerfs dans son laboratoire personnel. Ici, personne ne venait la déranger, et elle était en mesure de contenir son énervement en utilisant une partie de son cerveau génialissime pour fabriquer de nouvelles machines. Elle testait une nouvelle sorte de générateur pour reproduire l'énergie du ki à partir d'énergie électrique. Encore une fois, elle venait d'inventer un générateur extrêmement puissant, mais qui ne produisait pas la bonne énergie. Une bombe en sorte. À moins que son père n'ait envie d'inventer des machines nécessitant énormément de puissance, ceci ne servait donc à rien. Elle lui passerait le prototype.

Soupirant, Bulma ouvrit la cabine d'isolation de la machine servant à mesurer la puissance du ki dans laquelle était posé l'objet. C'était la même machine qu'elle avait créée pour y faire entrer les nameks et mesurer ce qui se passait lorsqu'ils utilisaient leurs pouvoirs pour se faire apparaître les vêtements qu'ils voulaient.

Les vêtements qu'ils voulaient ! Quelle chance ! Quelle machine merveilleuse ce serait de pouvoir reproduire ce pouvoir !

Songeuse, elle ramassa son prototype de générateur dans la cabine et l'éteignit. Peut-être pourrait-elle se créer un véhicule avec une hyper-propulsion avec ça...

C'est à cet instant que les capteurs de la machine (celle qui mesurait le ki) se mirent à grésiller et produire des étincelles. Surprise, Bulma leva les yeux, mais le phénomène dura trois secondes avant de cesser. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle avait bien éteint son générateur. Par contre, elle avait laissé la machine-détecteur allumée. Et la cabine d'isolation ouverte. La machine avait donc peut-être mesuré une puissance compatible... Ce qui n'expliquait pas pourquoi les capteurs s'étaient mis à grésiller.

Elle referma donc la porte de la cabine d'isolation et se dirigea vers son ordinateur pour en avoir le cœur net. Elle ne vit pas la deuxième série d'étincelles qui apparaissaient sur les capteurs.

Son écran d'ordinateur indiquait bien avoir enregistré une puissance, mais elle dût reconfigurer l'affichage des graphiques pour réussir à visualiser l'enregistrement : un pic d'énergie stable pendant trois secondes, et d'une puissance près de mille fois supérieure à celles qu'elle avait enregistrée sur ses cobayes namek. Pas étonnant que ses capteurs aient fait des étincelles !

En observant plus attentivement ses graphiques, elle découvrit que dix secondes plus tard, le même phénomène s'était produit de façon atténuée : il y avait eu un deuxième pic d'énergie beaucoup plus faible. Et un nouveau était en train d'être enregistré !

Étonnée, Bulma observa un instant les pics d'énergie qui s'enregistraient l'un après l'autre sur son ordinateur. Chacun durait trois secondes, et il s'écoulait dix secondes entre chaque. Et chaque pic était plus puissant que le précédent (à l'exception du premier qui avait été enregistré lorsque la cabine d'isolation était ouverte). Quoi ou qui pouvait bien émettre cette énergie ? Elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas mesurer l'énergie de Piccollo à cette distance, puisqu'elle était située dans un bâtiment isolé de la maison, et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais mesurée jusqu'alors.

Presque inquiète, elle jeta à nouveau un œil à sa machine, pour découvrir que les capteurs de ki produisaient à nouveau des étincelles. Peut-être pouvait-elle tout de même aller jeter un œil dans la maison ?

Pourvu qu'il ne se passe rien de mal !

Tentant d'oublier le goût acre qu'elle sentait dans sa bouche, elle éteignit la machine-détecteur, puis se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le bâtiment principal de Capsule Corporation.

Une fois arrivée, Bulma glissa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte qui menait au jardin intérieur, et y trouva les nameks et ses parents jouant au golf dans la partie prairie, Pua'r assis sur une branche et plongé dans ses réflexions, une bande d'enfants et de quelques adultes nameks occupés à jouer aux cartes avec beaucoup d'enthousiasme, et, tout au bout du jardin, cinq guerriers nameks qui s'entraînaient entre eux sous le regard sévère de Piccollo debout à côté d'eux.

Rien d'anormal.

Deux chiens se précipitèrent vers elle en aboyant gaiement pour réclamer quelques caresses. En les entendant, plusieurs personnes tournèrent la tête et l'accueillirent joyeusement.

« Coucou ma chérie ! S'exclama sa mère. Tout va comme tu veux ? Végéta a-t-il enfin accepté de jouer avec toi ?

-Non, pas encore, répondit Bulma en entrant dans le jardin. J'étais occupée dans mon laboratoire à tester une nouvelle machine.

-Ah ? S'intéressa son père en levant la tête de sa balle de golf dans laquelle il s'apprêtait à taper. Est-ce que tu avances pour ton idée de générer une énergie similaire au ki ? (son club de golf frappa dans le vide)

-Toujours pas, mais j'ai des enregistrements bizarres, alors je venais voir si tout allait bien.

-Oui, tout va bien ma chérie. Rassura madame Briefs.

-Des enregistrements bizarres dis-tu ? Demanda son père. De quelle nature ? (Il regarda par terre à droite et à gauche, cherchant, en se grattant la tête, sa balle de golf qui n'avait pas bougé)

-Je les ai enregistrés avec mon détecteur à ki, répondit Bulma, même à travers la cabine d'isolation, donc ça doit être très puissant. Je venais voir si ça ne venait pas d'ici.

-Ah bon ?

-Non, ça ne doit pas venir d'ici, répondit l'un des nameks.

-Non, ça vient de là-bas. Lança Piccollo depuis l'autre bout du jardin, et en pointant son bras dans une direction. Et si j'étais toi, j'éviterais d'aller voir. La plupart du temps, une personne dérangée dans sa méditation est de très mauvaise humeur. » Puis, sa phrase terminée, il lui lança un regard appuyé puis se retourna à nouveau vers les combattants qui reprirent leur entraînement.

« Ein ? Lança Bulma à son attention. Comment ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Il ne répondit pas. Elle tourna la tête vers les autres. Sa mère hocha les épaules, son père regardait d'un air perplexe la balle de golf à ses pieds, les nameks les plus proches souriaient d'un air d'excuse.

« Puisque vous êtes là mademoiselle Bulma, vous n'en profiteriez pas pour faire une partie de cartes avec nous ? Offrit l'un d'eux avec un grand sourire.

-Non, merci. Sourit-elle. Je vais essayer d'avancer encore un peu mes recherches, mais je repasserai plus tard ne vous en faites pas.

Elle songeait à ce qu'avait dit Piccollo. Ça venait de là-bas ? Ne pas déranger, méditation ? Mauvaise humeur ? … Donc Végéta était pas loin, dans cette direction, et en train de méditer ! Donc elle allait pouvoir aller le voir ! Parfait !

Sans plus un mot, Bulma ricana et sortit du jardin intérieur, plantant là toutes les personnes avec qui elle avait été en train de discuter. Elle s'arrêta dans le salon et claqua des doigts. Elle allait pouvoir mettre son plan en œuvre.

* * *

Il la sentit parfaitement arriver. Il sentait tout, par le ki et par l'odeur. L'arbre derrière lui, l'herbe et le sol à dix centimètres sous lui, les nameks et les humains à l'intérieur de la maison, tous les terriens de la ville alentours, la faune volante au dessus... Merde, qu'est ce que c'était chiant de méditer !

Il ne bougea pas. Il tenta de se reconcentrer sur son propre ki. Ne pas ouvrir les yeux. Garder son calme et sa concentration. Gérer les flux, les amplifier, les diminuer, augmenter la puissance, la diminuer, augmenter, diminuer. Et tout sentir alentours.

Tout sentir, mais pas ces odeurs envoûtantes qui s'approchaient de lui. Qui s'arrêtaient à cinq mètres de lui. Se posaient sur le sol.

Végéta sentait l'odeur de l'humaine, et surtout celle de la nourriture. Il savait qu'elle s'était assise à proximité de lui, et qu'elle n'était pas offensive. Pas offensive ? Non ? Donc elle était juste là pour le faire chier ! Il avait déjà assez de mal à se concentrer comme ça, sans avoir cette bavarde à côté de lui ! Et encore moins de la nourriture ! Que faisait-elle d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi était-elle accompagnée d'une odeur aussi appétissante ? À moins d'avoir apporté un plateau entier de nourriture sucrée, comment était-ce possible ?

Crunch crunch crunch.

Ça sentait les fruits rouges et le sucre.

Végéta s'apprêtait à envoyer une boule d'énergie en face de lui sans y réfléchir davantage, mais l'un de ses yeux s'entrouvrit inconsciemment...

Ce n'était pas un, mais deux plateaux entiers recouverts de gâteaux fumants empilés en grandes quantités dans un équilibre précaire.

Et il n'allait tout de même pas pulvériser de la nourriture...

Même s'il aurait bien voulu pulvériser celle qui était assise dans l'herbe à côté du plateau, en train de manger un gâteau d'un air parfaitement relaxé.

« Humaine, dégage immédiatement. » Imposa-t-il d'une voix basse qui laissait poindre la menace contenue.

Elle tourna vers lui son large sourire et ses grands yeux bleus qui pétillaient de malice. Lentement, elle fit glisser vers lui l'un des plateaux, aussi loin qu'elle put : « Si tu en veux, n'hésite pas, je crois que j'en ai fait un peu trop pour moi. »

Elle se foutait de sa gueule ? _Un peu trop pour elle ?_ Elle n'espérait tout de même pas lui faire croire qu'elle venait s'asseoir à côté de lui comme par hasard, avec une quantité de gâteaux importante comme dix fois la capacité de son estomac d'humaine, et qu'elle ne le faisait pas exprès ? « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » Aboya-t-il en ouvrant enfin vers elle ses yeux noirs.

« Ma revanche. Répondit-elle tout aussi franchement et soutenant son regard.

-Va te faire foutre.

-C'est pas très gentil de dire ça. » Remarqua-t-elle en prenant un deuxième gâteau dans le plateau resté près d'elle, et s'appuyant dans l'herbe sur son coude. « Tu sais...

-Je m'en fous, dégage.

-Allez. Tu donnes toujours l'impression d'être sur les nerfs...

-C'est le cas.

-Eh bien ça te ferait pas de mal de te détendre un peu alors ! D'ailleurs, c'est ce que tu as l'air d'être d'être en train de faire, donc je me suis dit...

-Je ne suis pas en train de me détendre, je médite imbécile ! Cracha-t-il. Je ne t'ai rien demandé, alors fiche le camp avant que je ne m'énerve vraiment. »

Elle le dévisagea un moment d'un air neutre, avant de sembler changer de tactique. Elle se déplaça prudemment vers le plateau qu'elle avait fait glisser vers lui, et pointa l'un des gâteaux. « Ça c'est des cookies, je ne pense pas qu'on t'en ait fait encore. C'est super bon. Ça c'est des muffins. Là des beignets à la framboise, mes préférés. Ici les beignets aux pommes, et là les tartelettes aux fraises. Ça c'est des brownies, là des mini meringues, et ça des petits gâteaux à l'amande amère, là à la noix de coco, et là au citron.

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut me foutre ? Claqua-t-il en tentant d'oublier son estomac qui se mettait à grogner.

-Disons que j'essaie de te faire découvrir les merveilles de la Terre. Répondit-elle d'un air innocent. Comme ça t'auras peut-être moins envie de la détruire. »

Ce fut le tour du saiyan de la dévisager d'un air sérieux. Une nouvelle négociation ? Une tentative de manipulation ? C'était dans sa nature semblait-il. Il détestait ça. Enfin, quand ce n'était pas lui qui manipulait les autres il détestait ça.

« Tu n'espères quand même pas m'amadouer avec de la bouffe, femme ? » Grogna-t-il. _Ça c'était déjà fait, ajouta-t-il pour lui-même._

« Non, bien sûr, tu n'es pas assez bête pour ça. Concéda-t-elle sans lâcher son sourire séducteur. Mais ça me semblait un bon début pour te prouver que la Terre et ses habitants ont plus de valeur que tu ne sembles vouloir leur en accorder. » Ce disant, elle détacha son regard pour se retourner et prendre un troisième gâteau dans le plateau resté derrière elle, elle hésita un moment entre deux avant d'en choisir un, puis se retourna à nouveau vers lui. Bizarrement il n'avait pas encore répondu...

Ou peut-être pas si bizarrement après tout, puisqu'en fait il tenait un cookie dans sa main et le flairait avec méfiance. Il leva vers elle un regard sombre, bientôt suivi de son typique sourire carnassier : « La valeur de la Terre ein ? » Il engloutit le biscuit d'une seule bouchée, et le mastiqua trois secondes avant de l'avaler et d'ajouter d'un air pensif : « Ouais, je ne pense pas que je pourrais en tirer un très bon prix, mais je mettrais peut-être quand même au moins trois millions ou trois millions et demi de lingots... Peut-être qu'en la vendant en tant que planète-ressource à esclaves elle vaudrait dans les quatre millions... » Si elle voulait jouer à ça, tant pis pour elle.

Le regard qu'elle lui envoyait à présent n'avait pas de prix, il ricana. Telle était prise qui croyait prendre. Elle semblait tout simplement horrifiée : « Tu... tu vendrais la Terre ? Comme ça ? Pour de l'argent ?

-C'est ce que j'ai toujours fait. Répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Purger des planètes pour les vendre à d'autres une fois nettoyées. Quel dommage, ta race n'aura même pas le temps de passer à l'ère spatiale !

-Ça c'est toi qui le dis. Contra-elle en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Mais même si tu essaies de raser la Terre un jour, Goku ne te laissera pas faire.

-Pour l'instant il est mort. Constata-t-il.

-Oui, mais pas pour longtemps grâce à toi.

-Tsss ! Pour me laisser le plaisir de le re-tuer moi-même !

-Hihi, même si c'est le cas – ce dont je doute excuse-moi – ça me laisse le temps de te donner un peu plus d'estime pour la Terre.

-Avec des gâteaux empoisonnés ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Ein ? »

Végéta ricana, et passa de sa position accroupie dans les airs à une position debout, sans décroiser les bras. « Tu pensais vraiment m'avoir avec une ruse aussi simpliste ?

-Quoi ? Mais non, je ne...

-Pauvre idiote, je t'ai dit que je savais détecter les poisons dans la bouffe ! Tonna-t-il en s'avançant vers elle.

-Mais enfin non ! J'ai pas mis de poison, espèce de parano ! S'écria-t-elle en levant les bras au ciel

-Ah bon ? Siffla-t-il d'un air moqueur en penchant son visage vers elle pour paraître plus menaçant. Et c'est quoi **ça** alors ? »

Elle suivit du regard la direction indiquée par son doigt : « Les gâteaux aromatisés ? Ben quoi ? »

Il soupira d'agacement. Si cette crétine d'humaine voulait jouer, elle allait perdre !

Il s'accroupit face à elle et tendit la main vers le plateau posé au sol. Il prit un des gâteaux empoisonnés, et le tendit vers elle avec un air plus maléfique que jamais : « D'après toi ils sont pas empoisonnés ein ?

-Bien sûr que non ! Pour qui tu...

-Eh bien vas-y, mange. »

Première seconde. Regard surpris.

Deuxième seconde. Regard soupçonneux.

Troisième seconde. Regard de défi.

« Je les ai faits moi-même, répondit-elle, je sais ce qu'il y a dedans, mais si ça peut te rassurer... »

Elle leva la main vers le gâteau qu'il lui tendait, mais, de son autre main, Végéta lui saisit le poignet : « Pas d'arnaque, humaine. Si tu penses vraiment pouvoir manger ça sans crever ouvre la bouche ! » Il vit une lueur de défi flasher dans son regard bleu. Elle ouvrit la bouche.

Lentement, il avança le gâteau vers cette faible humaine assise au sol, en se demandant si elle allait se laisser crever par fierté où si elle avait une autre ruse prévue. Elle mordit dedans une aussi grosse bouchée qu'elle put, puis sans le quitter du regard, mastiqua et avala le gâteau : « Voilà, t'es content ou il faut que je mange le reste pour te rassurer ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Il comptait les secondes dans sa tête.

Puis il fronça les sourcils. Elle aurait déjà dû s'effondrer.

Sans prévenir, il colla le reste du gâteau contre la bouche de l'humaine. Elle l'accepta, le mastiqua, et l'avala sans répliquer. Il compta à nouveau. Rien.

« Je n'essaie pas de t'empoisonner Végéta. » Affirma-t-elle d'une voix posée.

Si, elle essayait vraiment de l'empoisonner ! Songea-t-il. Elle pouvait avoir un gadget scientifique dans l'estomac pour la protéger du poison ! Ou peut-être les humains y étaient-ils naturellement résistants ?

Puis soudain les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Végéta crut que le poison avait finalement fait effet.

Sauf que une seconde plus tard, l'humaine parlait à nouveau : « L'amande amère !

-Quoi ? Claqua-t-il agacé.

-L'amande amère a l'odeur du cyanure, un poison puissant ! C'est pour ça que tu as cru que j'essayais de t'empoisonner ! »

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle éclata de rire en s'appuyant à nouveau sur ses mains dans l'herbe. « Eh relax monsieur parano ! Ça n'avait aucun sens que j'essaie de t'empoisonner ! Si j'avais voulu le faire, je l'aurais fait dès le début au lieu de ruiner ma famille dans les achats de nourriture ! Et puis Goku s'est donné assez de mal à nous dire qu'il t'avait laissé partir la dernière fois, juste pour le plaisir d'avoir sa revanche contre toi ! C'est quand même pas moi, sa meilleure amie, qui vais le priver de ce plaisir ! Et en plus... -elle le regarda d'un air malicieux- à moi aussi tu me dois une revanche. »

Végéta rageait. Quel pouvait bien être l'intérêt d'un arôme au cyanure ? Elle se moquait de lui c'était certain ! Et elle osait lui parler de logique ! Quelle créature sensée ne souhaiterait pas la mort du terrifiant Végéta ? Et puis d'abord il s'en foutait ! Il se releva et lui tourna le dos. « Pour la dernière fois, humaine, fiche le camp. »

Son estomac grogna.

La nourriture sentait bon, et du coup il avait faim. Sale petite peste ! Il devait partir méditer ailleurs.

« Tu sais, intervint-elle, tu peux manger les gâteaux que tu veux, si tu n'as pas confiance en moi tu n'as qu'à éviter ceux à l'amande amère. »

De plus en plus agacé, il croisa les bras et ferma les yeux, espérant faire taire son estomac qui lui soufflait de s'envoler immédiatement au loin en embarquant les deux plateaux de gâteaux avec lui. Mais ç'aurait été céder.

Mue par un excès de bravoure devant son silence, Bulma se leva à son tour et s'approcha en tendant la main dans un geste de sympathie : « Allez quoi ! Tout le monde n'a pas forcément envie d'être ton ennemi tu sais. J'ai juste fait des gâteaux, c'était pour...

Aussi vite que ses doigts eurent touché son épaule, il se figea.

Elle eut une fraction de seconde pour sentir sous sa main un muscle dur et froid comme du métal, puis brusquement elle eut l'impression de prendre un bolide lancé à pleine vitesse dans le poignet.

« Vire tes sales pattes de moi espèce de créature répugnante ! » Cria le saiyan. Et la seule force de ses paroles et la soudaine violence de l'aura qui l'entourait suffirent à repousser Bulma au point de la faire tomber au sol. « Pour qui tu te prends ? Continua-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te faire croire que tu pouvais m'intéresser ? Comment tu comptes continuer à raconter que tu n'es pas qu'une pute avec ça ? Tu me dégouttes ! Vas...

-Non mais pour qui **toi** tu te prends ? Riposta, en se relevant, Bulma dont la colère était monté tout aussi vite. Je t'ai juste touché l'épaule !

-Justement ! S'emporta-t-il. C'est pas vrai, vous êtes toutes pareilles, vous les femelles ! À se croire tout permis ! Dans quelle langue il faut vous le dire ? Fichez-moi la paix ! Je ne suis pas intéressé ! Jamais intéressé ! Je n'ai qu'une seule drogue et c'est la guerre ! Alors vas te faire foutre ailleurs et ne t'avise plus jamais de me toucher !

-Je rêve où tu es en train de te monter tout un cinéma juste parce que je t'ai touché l'épaule ? Pas intéressé ? Tu n'es quand même pas en train d'imaginer que j'essayais de te faire des avances là ? Non mais quel obsédé !

-Et qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire d'autre imbécile ?

-Ein ? Non mais ça va pas bien dans ta tête ? Quand on met la main sur l'épaule de quelqu'un c'est juste pour essayer d'être sympathique ! Et il n'y a certainement pas le moindre sous-entendu là derrière ! Je te trouve bien présomptueux ! »

Il fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras pour tâcher de garder son calme : « Pour ton information, là d'où je viens, quand une femelle touche un mâle avec la paume de la main pendant plus de trois secondes, ça veut dire qu'elle est fortement intéressée pour s'accoupler avec lui. Si c'est une pute, ça veut dire qu'elle baisse ses tarifs.

-Que... Quoi ?! S'écria Bulma en devenant rouge écrevisse. Mais c'est quoi vos coutumes à la con ?

-Pfff ! J'en déduis que ta stupide race parle la langue universelle, mais que vous n'avez pas les codes gestuels.

-Non, à l'évidence. Se renfrogna-t-elle. Qu'est-ce que tu as été t'imaginer ? Non mais vraiment ! Une jolie fille digne comme moi ne...

-Bon, pour éviter tout malentendu à l'avenir, garde-toi de me toucher avec tes sales pattes. À quel code gestuel ça correspond sur Terre ? Que je sache.

-De quoi ? Faire des avances ? Non mais ça marche pas comme ça chez nous. Il n'y a rien d'explicite avant le premier baiser. Sauf si tu fréquentes une pute bien entendu...

-Tsss ! ''Baiser'' ! Décidément partout dans l'Univers, les gens n'ont que ce mot à la bouche !

-Euh, attends, je te parle bien du baiser pour embrasser ein ? Corrigea-t-elle.

-Embrasser ? C'est une technique de combat ça. Qu'est-ce que tu racontes humaine ?

-Comment ça une technique de combat ?

-Tu serres l'adversaire dans tes bras jusqu'à lui éclater tous les os de la cage thoracique et le faire cracher ses poumons. Quel est le rapport ?

-Aucun. Répondit-elle abruptement en tentant de dissimuler une moue de dégoût. ''Embrasser'' a un sens complètement différent chez nous. C'est un geste d'affection, tu dois bien connaître ça quand même ?

-D'affection ? Ricana Végéta. Comme c'est pathétique ! Non, jamais entendu parler, et apparemment je ne rate rien d'intéressant.

-D'accord, comme tu veux. De toutes manières, c'est pas avec moi que tu risques ce genre de chose. Vous en avez d'autres des codes gestuels bizarres comme ça qu'il vaut mieux que je sache ?

-Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde, stupide humaine ? Il y en a plein, et j'ai autre chose à foutre de ma vie que de te les raconter. De toutes manières, ça ne servirait à rien, ta race est en sursis.

-Non mais oh ! Tu parles un peu vite là, monsieur le saiyan ! La race humaine se porte très bien, contrairement à la tienne.

-Bah ! Répliqua-t-il, absolument pas impacté par sa remarque. Que vaut un million d'insectes face à un seul dinosaure ?

-Les insectes n'ont rien à craindre du dinosaure, para-t-elle, si celui-ci n'ose même pas relever un défi intellectuel lancé par un seul des leurs. Sans aucun doute, cela veut dire qu'il se sens inférieur en intelligence. Il est donc inoffensif.

-Tu es perspicace, ein humaine ? » Nargua-t-il, voyant où elle voulait en venir.

Elle sourit et sortit un objet de sa poche, qu'il reconnut comme étant l'un de ces dispositifs pour stocker un objet plus volumineux en peu d'espace. Une capsule-truc. Elle appuya sur le déclencheur, et son plateau de oorlog holographique apparut au sol, déjà déplié, prêt à jouer. « Le gagnant peut emporter les deux plateaux de gâteaux, ça te dit ? Proposa-t-elle avec un clin d'oeil.

-Vu les quantités que tu as prévu, j'en déduis que tu sais que tu vas perdre.

-Aha ! Triompha-t-elle, les mains sur les hanches. Donc tu vas jouer contre moi !

-Non je n'ai pas dit ça stupide humaine.

-Mais si, tu l'as dit, stup... stup...éfiant saiyan.

-Stupéfiant ? Ricana-t-il. Vas-y répète !

-Oh non ! Seulement si tu gagnes contre moi mon gars !

-Ça m'a l'air amusant. Tâche de réussir à faire durer la partie au moins jusqu'à ce que j'aie fini les gâteaux. Si je m'ennuie, ou si l'une des pièce est mal programmée, je vais devoir trouver quelque chose pour passer mes nerfs, et ça risque de faire disparaître quelques villes de ta jolie planète... Tu es sûre de vouloir m'affronter ?

-Bien sûr ! » Répondit-elle, et ses yeux brillaient de malice et de fierté sur cette mini-victoire.

Esquissant un rictus moqueur, Végéta s'assit dans l'herbe face au plateau de jeu et commença à explorer l'interface de sélection des pièces. Il pensait qu'elle n'aurait pas réussi à recréer un jeu fidèle à l'original. Il se trompait.

Rayonnante, Bulma s'assit face à lui. Elle sortit d'une autre capsule son manteau, pour éviter d'être engourdie par le froid du soir tombant. Elle l'enfila puis commença à son tour à sélectionner ses pièces. Elle pensait être au bout de ses surprises pour la journée. Elle se trompait.

« Au fait, lança le saiyan en faisant se matérialiser ses premières pièces. Il paraît qu'on n'est pas capable de mentir quand on joue au oorlog et que l'on n'arrive pas à jouer tant que l'on n'a pas répondu. Et comme tu m'as défié ouvertement, tu n'as pas le droit de me poser une seule question, sinon tu as perdu. »

Elle jeta vers lui un regard étonné, et fronça les sourcils. Il avait mentionné cette règle, mais n'avait pas expliqué pourquoi. Végéta ricana. Tout était calculé depuis le début, la façon dont il lui avait parlé du oorlog, comment il avait esquivé ses défis... Tout. Elle était prise au piège depuis le début, elle avait juste foncé dedans plus vite que prévu. Cette chieuse avait des informations de valeur, et elle allait tout cracher.

* * *

Alors que la nuit et le jeu avançaient lentement, aucun des deux ne se posait encore ces questions qui les tourmenteraient pour les deux jours à venir. Bulma se demanderait depuis quand il avait cessé d'essayer de l'étrangler pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, que se serait-il passé s'il avait accepté les _avances_ qu'elle n'avait pas eu l'intention de faire, qu'avait-il voulu dire par « _je ne suis pas intéressé, jamais intéressé »_ et comment une digne jeune fille comme elle avait pu obéir si spontanément à un inconnu qui lui avait dit « _ouvre la bouche »_ et « _vas-y mange »_ ? Végéta se demanderait à partir de quand il avait fini par manger les gâteaux sans plus s'inquiéter de la présence de poison, et comment cette humaine arrivait à lui faire perdre son temps sans qu'il ne la tue. Et tous deux se demanderaient surtout quand ils en étaient arrivés à tolérer les provocations et insultes l'un de l'autre._ Et si ce n'était qu'un début ?_


	7. Sans un au revoir

**_Ce chapitre remplace le précédent chapitre 7 que j'avais essayé de poster. Je renonce à essayer de faire du texte, quitte à raconter quelque chose qui même à moi ne me plaît pas, et donc voici un tout petit chapitre qui va enfin me permettre de faire l'enchaînement sur la suite de l'histoire, pour qu'on ait (peut-être) enfin un peu d'action._**

_Merci à toi "Marine (Guest)" pour tes commentaires constructifs qui m'ont incitée à remodifier ce chapitre...  
_

* * *

_[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour !_

_Alors tout d'abord merci sincèrement pour toutes vos reviews, ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous lire et d'avoir du retour. Pour les questions posées :_

_-Pourquoi chi et pas ki... excellente question et faute d'orthographe corrigée ^^_

_-Un peu trop de grossièreté ? Ah oui, c'est possible. Mais concernant Végéta, je ne pense pas que ça décale énormément le personnage, il en dit tout de même, des gros mots. Pour Bulma par contre, c'est possible que j'en aie un peu trop fait._

_-Pourquoi Pua'r dit "maître Yamcha"... eh bien dans la VOSTFR, il dit "Yamcha-sama", donc une grande marque de respect (je crois) absolument impossible à traduire en français, et qu'ils avaient sous-titré en "maître Yamcha", donc bon, puisque en français tout court ils l'ontjuste enlevé, finalement je vais faire pareil !_

_Au fait, j'ai enfin trouvé une image !_

* * *

**Sans un au revoir**

« Allo ?

-Allo, Oolong ? Répondit une petite voix fluette

-Pua'r ! Comment ça va ?

-...

-Pua'r ?

-Oolong, il faut que tu reviennes. Je dois venger Yamcha.

-Venger Y... QUOI ?! Tu veux dire contre le saiyan ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Plus je suis loin de lui mieux je me porte !

-... Il a tué Yamcha, je dois le venger.

-Non mais t'es malade ? Pua'r, Yamcha se vengera très bien lui-même quand il serra ressuscité. Tu risques de te faire tuer aussi ! Réfléchis !

-...

-Pua'r ?

-Écoute, je n'en peux plus. Même Bulma et ses parents ont l'air de ne pas lui en vouloir. Maintenant il joue tous les soirs à un jeu de société bizarre contre Bulma ! Pauvre Yamcha ! C'est comme s'ils l'avaient oublié ! Ils ont accueilli son assassin ! Il faut faire quelque chose !

-Je sais, je sais Pua'r, mais sois patient, il finira bien par partir. Et rien ne nous empêchera de ressusciter Yamcha. Tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais partir nous rejoindre à la Kame House

-... Tu crois ?

-Mais oui, écoute, de toutes manières ça ne m'a pas l'air très en sécurité en ce moment avec Végéta et Piccolo. Ne reste pas là.

* * *

Non, Bulma n'avait pas oublié Yamcha. C'est vrai qu'ils étaient un peu en froid ce jour maudit où il était parti combattre les saiyans pour sauver la Terre. Mais ça restait Yamcha. Son petit ami de toujours pendant plus de dix ans... Oh, elle avait bien eu quelques amourettes de passage lorsqu'ils se séparaient pendant plus de deux mois, lorsqu'il devenait trop insupportable, trop distant. Mais ils revenaient toujours ensemble. Toujours. Et ce jour-là, quand Pua'r lui avait proposé qu'elle épouse Yamcha quand tout serait fini, elle s'y était vraiment vraiment vue, des papillons dans le ventre et la tête dans les nuages. Et puis il était mort. Son cœur avait saigné, Bulma avait pleuré.

Non, elle n'avait pas oublié Yamcha. Tous les soirs elle pensait à lui, l'étreinte de ses bras forts lui manquait. Elle restait souvent de longues minutes à contempler, posée sur sa table de nuit, une photo d'eux deux datant de plusieurs années, se tenant tous deux par la taille avec un sourire radieux. Il lui manquait. Il lui manquait vraiment. Il avait toujours été à ses côtés, toujours là pour elle. Et voilà que les rôles étaient inversés. Elle était partie pour Namek, et, d'une manière ou d'une autre, avait réussi à ramener des dragon balls qui permettraient de le ressusciter. De ressusciter tous ses amis, ses guerriers. En tant que l'intelligence du groupe, Bulma se devait de veiller sur eux pour qu'ils puissent continuer à remplir leur mission de défenseurs de la Terre !

Non, elle n'avait pas oublié Yamcha. Elle comptait les jours elle aussi. Plus que 43 jours et on pourra ressusciter Krilin et Goku, et dans 173 jours, Yamcha...

Non, elle pensait bien trop souvent à Yamcha, son gentil guerrier rieur et timide. Probablement pas le plus fort des guerriers, loin de là même, mais ce n'était pas grave, elle le pousserait à s'améliorer encore pour qu'il le devienne... Pour qu'il ne se fasse plus tuer, et qu'il puisse la protéger comme il se doit. Et puis il était bien assez fort et gentil pour accepter de venir faire les boutiques avec elle, et porter tous ses sacs. Bien assez fort aussi pour la protéger contre les problèmes habituels qu'elle rencontrait sur Terre, il était le meilleur des gardes du corps dans les soirées d'échanges entre scientifiques où les menaces terroristes étaient fréquentes. Et puis ils passaient de bons moments tous les deux. Quand Bulma devenait exécrable, comme cela arrivait fréquemment lorsqu'elle n'avait pas eu sa dose d'adrénaline depuis longtemps, parfois il l'emmenait en voyage avec lui, visiter des contrées sauvages et inconnues, approcher le danger un peu plus près que dans leur vie citadine et monotone. Bulma avait toujours aimé le danger, surtout avec un guerrier à ses côtés pour la protéger.

Oui, elle pensait souvent à Yamcha, et il lui manquait. Mais pour autant, elle n'arrivait plus à en vouloir à celui que Pua'r voyait comme son assassin. Ce n'était plus la même personne, cet inconnu sombre, qui tous les soirs surgissait de nulle part dans la pénombre du salon, s'asseyait sur une chaise face à elle et, sans rien dire, commençait à déplacer les pièces du jeu de oorlog posé sur la table basse. Aucun « bonsoir » ni aucune autre sorte de formalité. Juste cet accord tacite entre eux.

Leur première partie avait duré plusieurs jours. Le premier soir, lorsque Bulma avait commencé à tomber de sommeil, frigorifiée dans le froid de la nuit avancée, endolorie d'avoir été assise sur le sol pendant des heures, Végéta s'était levé, et avait déclaré « Enregistre les positions des pièces et va dormir. Tu commences à m'ennuyer avec ta lenteur, humaine.

-Quoi ? Mais on n'a pas fini la partie ! Avait-elle protesté.

-C'est pour ça que je te dis d'enregistrer la position des pièces idiote. » Et puis il était parti.

Depuis, il était revenu tous les soirs. Sans mot dire, le regard sombre et les traits tirés en une expression implacable et illisible. Il s'asseyait face à elle, elle lui souriait mais avait cessé d'essayer de le saluer. Ils jouaient jusqu'à ce que les paupières de Bulma soient trop lourdes pour se soulever. Là il jetait vers elle un regard méprisant et ennuyé à la fois, puis claquait la langue et allait manger tandis qu'elle allait dormir. Le jour où la première partie s'était terminée, ils étaient tous deux restés un instant immobiles, dans un silence de plomb, comme surpris et déçus à la fois que ce soit fini. Puis ils s'étaient regardés, trois secondes, et sans mot dire, Bulma avait réinitialisé le jeu. Depuis, les parties s'enchaînaient comme des batailles dans une guerre qui n'en finissait pas. Tous les soirs.

Les seules phrases qu'ils échangeaient étaient lorsque l'un parvenait à tuer une des pièces de l'autre. La règle autorisait alors le preneur à poser une question. Une seule.

Et pour chaque question posée ou répondue, le mystère qui entourait cet homme semblait se dissiper et à la fois se densifier un peu plus. Il avait d'abord posé des questions sur les techniques utilisées par les guerriers terriens. Elle les lui avait décrites avec autant d'honnêteté et de précision possibles. Il écoutait attentivement en la fixant de son regard noir et perçant, parfois avec son sourire méprisant qui apparaissait sur le coin de ses lèvres. Puis il avait posé des questions sur les valeurs des terriens, très franches et directes : qu'est-ce qui serait capable de pousser un terrien à se sacrifier, qu'est-ce qui le rendrait prêt à se battre jusqu'à la mort plutôt que de se soumettre… Ses questions avaient d'abord déstabilisé Bulma, puis elle avait compris qu'il les posait à la fois pour savoir comment manipuler ses ennemis, et également, peut-être, pour éviter de commettre des erreurs diplomatiques (du moins, tant qu'il jugerait plus intéressant d'être nourri et logé à Capsule Corporation).

Elle, de son côté, avait aussi posé des questions sur ses valeurs et son histoire. À quoi ressemblait sa planète natale. Qu'est ce qui comptait le plus aux yeux d'un saiyan. L'histoire des saiyans. Les conditions de vie dans l'armée de Frieza. À quoi ressemblait sa vie avant... À chaque question il fronçait les sourcils, puis répondait, d'une voix neutre et d'une phrase aussi brève que possible.

Végéta ne comprenait pas vraiment où elle voulait en venir avec ses questions inutiles. Mais comme toute information peut avoir une chance d'être utilisée contre soi, il prenait bien garde à donner le moins de détails possible. Pourtant, il appréciait parler de l'histoire de sa race, de sa grandeur passée et de sa force incontestée. C'était la première fois qu'une personne d'une autre race semblait s'intéresser à ce sujet. Et la terrienne l'écoutait avec une attention réelle, ses grands yeux bleus rivés sur lui. Il n'arrivait pas à déchiffrer correctement ce regard. C'était comme si son intérêt était sincère et sans animosité. Insensé.

Cependant, avoir un adversaire digne de ce nom lui libérait l'esprit. Cette fille se révélait être une distraction utile. Vraiment utile. Elle n'avait aucune force physique, mais elle avait de l'esprit. Beaucoup d'esprit.

Il parvenait de nouveau à s'entraîner jusqu'à l'épuisement plusieurs jours de rang, l'esprit libre.

Libre.

Uniquement concentré sur les manœuvres tactiques qu'ils avaient effectuées la veille, et sur celles qu'il pourrait faire le soir-même. Après une partie, il s'envolait jusqu'au pôle sud où il lançait, frappait et émiettait sans relâche les icebergs et les montagnes enneigées, traversait la banquise la tête la première et retirait du fond de l'océan gelé des blocs entiers de roche glacée qu'il jetait dans le ciel et pulvérisait d'un rayon d'énergie. Il s'entraînait aussi à comprendre les techniques expliquées par l'humaine, et à les apprendre. Certaines semblaient intéressantes, mais malgré tous les détails qu'elle lui avait donnés, il lui était souvent impossible de reproduire une technique sans l'avoir vue en œuvre.

Et pour complexifier le défi, quand il revenait pour continuer la partie en cours, deux fois sur trois il n'avait pas dormi de la journée, une fois sur trois il venait de se réveiller. Et à chaque fois il mourrait de faim. L'enjeu était donc de garder l'esprit clair et concentré. Et sans que ça ne soit visible. Il avait perdu une fois un combat, il y avait très longtemps, face à quelqu'un qui savait masquer sa fatigue, il ne referait plus jamais la même erreur...

* * *

_Celui qui sait masquer sa fatigue peut modifier le cours d'un combat._

« Allez mon prince ! Ne me dis pas que tu es déjà fatigué ! » Défia, droite et fière, la femme saiyan qui se tenait devant lui.

À bout de souffle, les jambes flageolantes manquant de s'effondrer sous son propre poids, l'enfant lui jeta un regard furieux et serra les poings. Il avait encore un peu de force, mais à peine. Cela faisait deux jours qu'ils se battaient sans relâche. Sans boire ni manger. Et elle se tenait toujours face à lui, droite, mains sur les hanches, dans cette garde de combat si particulière que n'osent que ceux qui ont les réflexes aiguisés comme le fil d'un rasoir. Que n'osait que cette guerrière d'élite, la troisième de ses cinq entraîneurs personnels, la seule femme aussi.

Il grogna, et rassembla ses mains pour préparer son attaque. Il ne laisserait pas tomber.

Jamais !

Alors que la boule d'énergie commençait à se former entre ses doigts, la guerrière se mit à rire.

« Non mais c'est tout ce dont tu es capable mon prince ? Regarde-moi ça ! Le petit Végéta qui lutte contre la fatigue ! Comme c'est attendrissant ! Tu trembles tellement que je n'aurai même pas besoin de l'éviter ! Allez du nerf ! »

L'intensité de sa boule d'énergie faiblissait à mesure que le doute grandissait. C'était vrai, il était épuisé. Son adversaire en revanche, semblait avoir gardé des forces en réserve pour la fin du combat. Quelques minutes auparavant elle avait tout de même paru plus fatiguée que ça... Comment avait-elle fait ?

Il jeta un œil à sa boule d'énergie. Même s'il parvenait à viser correctement malgré sa fatigue, son entraîneuse n'aurait apparemment aucun mal à absorber l'impact...

À cet instant, une onde de choc vint renverser l'enfant, interrompant net le cours de ses pensées. Il parvint à garder son équilibre mais la boule d'énergie au creux de ses doigts s'échappa et alla bruyamment s'écraser contre le sol non loin de là, laissant un petit cratère aussitôt rempli du sable rouge typique des déserts de la planète Végéta.

« Tu baisses ta garde, mon prince ! » S'écria la guerrière, sévère, main tendue vers l'avant. « Ne quitte jamais ton adversaire des yeux, c'est moi qu'il faut attaquer, qu'attends-tu ? Attaque ! »

Déboussolé, le jeune prince resta un instant à regarder la saiyane face à lui, qui lui jetait son typique regard arrogant et plein de défi. Ses jambes lâchèrent, il se laissa tomber assis sur le sol. Et pour conserver son air digne, il tourna la tête sur le côté d'un air énervé, avant de marmonner : « Ça suffit pour aujourd'hui Aiya. »

Du coin de l'œil, il la vit alors réagir de façon complètement inattendue : elle avait laissé tomber son bras en souriant faiblement, puis s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps et s'était littéralement effondrée, comme une marionette dont on aurait lâché les ficelles.

« Aiya ? » S'étonna l'enfant en la regardant d'un air surpris.

N'obtenant pas de réponse, il se leva et s'approcha d'elle avec méfiance. Elle gisait au sol, le souffle court, ses jambes repliées sous elle, les yeux fermés.

« Eh ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » Lança-t-il, debout à côté d'elle.

Elle sourit, et répondit dans un souffle : « Tu es très fort Végéta. À peine enfant tu fais déjà honneur à l'élite de notre race. Mais tu ne te méfies pas assez des apparences.

-Ein ?

-Regarde-toi, tu tiens debout, tu parles sans effort, tu aurais encore l'énergie d'attaquer, moi il ne me reste rien. Ça fait plusieurs heures que je te provoque pour que tu attaques n'importe comment et sans réfléchir, et que tu t'épuises. Et j'ai gagné. »

L'enfant la dévisagea de haut en fronçant les sourcils. Il hésitait entre la colère et la honte. Il aurait pu gagner, mais elle l'avait bluffé. Elle ajouta avec un petit rire : « C'était la leçon d'aujourd'hui. »

… Avant de s'endormir à même le sol.

_Celui qui sait masquer sa fatigue peut modifier le cours d'un combat, voilà ce que lui avait appris Aiya._

* * *

« Je me demandais, qu'est ce que c'est en fait, la légende du super-saiyan ? »

Interrompu dans ses pensées, Végéta leva les yeux du jeu de oorlog où l'une de ses pièces venait de se faire tuer, son regard noir rencontra le regard bleu de la terrienne.

« Même ça tu ne le sais pas ? Ironisa-t-il.

-Non, répondit-elle en souriant simplement, sur ma planète, on ignore tout des histoires de ce qui se passe dans l'espace.

-Tsss ! Pour ta culture, donc, le super-saiyan est un guerrier des légendes saiyan mais dont beaucoup d'autres peuples ont entendu parler. C'est un guerrier invincible et implacable, il n'a aucun point faible, il sème la terreur parmi ses ennemis et n'a aucune pitié pour eux. D'après la légende, il apparaît un super-saiyan environ tous les 3 000 ans. Un saiyan acquiert l'habilité à se transformer en super saiyan lorsqu'il a surpassé les limites de sa race. Il devient invincible, et on dit que seul un autre super-saiyan peut battre un super saiyan. J'en serai. Et je battrai ce clown de Karkarott. » Le fait d'être concentré sur un jeu où l'on ne peut pas mentir, plus la fatigue, l'avaient poussé à exprimer sa pensée spontanément. Mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Face à lui, la terrienne fronça les sourcils en le regardant. Il déplaça l'une de ses pièces, mais elle n'y prêta pas attention : « Attends ! Tu es en train de me dire qu'il apparaît un super-saiyan tous les 3 000 ans, que vous les saiyans êtes une race sans aucun sentiment... Et comme par hasard, c'est celui qui s'inquiète pour les autres qui se transforme ? Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros comme coïncidence ? »

À son tour il fronça les sourcils et la regarda : « Tu n'as pas à poser de question si tu ne m'as pas tué de pièce, humaine. »

Elle soupira et massacra l'un de ses pions avec une pièce maîtresse : « Tu ne trouves pas ça un peu gros comme coïncidence ? » Répéta-t-elle fermement.

Cette fois, il la regarda comme si elle était folle. Elle venait de provoquer une ouverture fatidique dans ses lignes de défense, tout ça pour lui poser une question ? « Mais qu'est ce que tu fabriques femme ?

-Tu n'as pas à poser de question si tu ne m'as pas tué de pièce, Végéta. Maintenant réponds-moi !

-Tsss ! Non.

-Comment ça ?

-Non, la coïncidence me paraît plausible, c'est le seul saiyan qui a eu la liberté de s'entraîner comme il le voulait pendant toute sa vie, tandis que nous autres faisions des missions stupides pour Frieza.

-Donc un saiyan qui a grandi libre dans un environnement favorable peut devenir affectueux, déduisit Bulma.

-Non, répliqua Végéta, Karkarott a grandi au sein d'une race de manipulateurs, c'est autre chose.

-Nous ne sommes pas des manipulateurs, Végéta. Et puis tu étais plus fort que Goku quand tu as débarqué sur Terre la première fois. Tu n'essaie pas de me faire croire que c'est une différence d'entraînement qui fait qu'il s'est transformé et pas toi ?

-Ça c'est encore une question, femme. »

Cette femme l'agaçait. Bien sûr qu'il avait tourné et retourné cette question dans sa tête pendant des jours entiers ! Cette conclusion à laquelle il était arrivé était la seule qui soit acceptable pour lui. Il ne pouvait en être autrement ! On lui avait conté la légende du super-saiyan toute son enfance, il savait ce à quoi était sensé correspondre ce guerrier légendaire, et cet idiot de Karkarott, avec ses beaux principes et son grand sourire, n'y correspondait pas ! Il y avait forcément autre chose !

Agacé, il se lança à l'assaut des défenses affaiblies de son adversaire. La partie se poursuivit quelques minutes dans un silence tendu, jusqu'à ce que Végéta ne tue une autre pièce de Bulma et ne pose une nouvelle question : « Et toi femme ? Es-tu assez stupide pour croire que c'est la gentillesse absurde de Karkarott qui lui a permis de devenir super-saiyan ? Quelle est ton hypothèse ? » Il n'aurait su dire s'il posait cette question par curiosité, par nécessité, ou pour se moquer d'elle.

Première seconde. Bulma leva les yeux du plateau de jeu pour poser sur lui un regard très doux, pensif.

Deuxième seconde. Elle cilla.

Troisième seconde. Elle regarda le sol à côté d'elle et soupira.

« Goku a sauvé la Terre plusieurs fois, c'est un homme entièrement dévoué à ce qu'il fait, tant pour s'entraîner que pour protéger la Terre, ses amis, et même des gens qu'il ne connaît pas. Tu sais, la première fois qu'il m'a sauvé la vie, on s'était rencontrés à peine quelques heures auparavant. Pour moi c'est parfaitement normal qu'il devienne le super-guerrier de ta légende, parce qu'il le mérite.

-Comment ça il le mérite ?

-Il le mérite, répéta-t-elle. Il se dévoue corps et âme pour les autres, il est le héro dont la Terre avait besoin. Et la Terre mérite bien un super-guerrier. »

À ces mots, le saiyan éclata de son rire méprisant. « Ahaha ! Femme, soit tu as un sens de l'humour douteux, soit tu es vraiment naïve ! Si tu savait combien de planètes j'ai rasées où on m'a présenté des soit-disant héros que j'ai balayés comme des insectes !

-Ce n'est pas le cas de Goku si je me souviens bien. Contra-t-elle.

-Peut-être. Répondit-il en s'assombrissant aussitôt. Mais reste que ton histoire de mérite ne tient pas la route.

-Si. Il le mérite. À quoi servirait un tel pouvoir si ce n'était pas pour protéger ce qui compte pour soi ?

-Pour le plaisir du combat et de la victoire, pour dominer l'Univers, pour obtenir tout ce que tu veux, pour inspirer la crainte, l'envie... » énuméra Végéta nonchalamment.

Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils : « C'est bien ce que je dis ! Il n'y a pas de mérite à toutes ces choses-là !

-Ah non ? Parce qu'il y a du mérite à protéger des faibles qui sont censés mourir ?

-Bien sûr ! Affirma Bulma. C'est ce qui montre ta noblesse d'esprit !

-Noblesse ? Ricana-t-il. Faiblesse tu veux dire ? Celui qui est fort n'a besoin de personne.

-Et celui qui est seul est un misérable. Répliqua-t-elle.

-Ah ? Et pourquoi ça ?

-Tue une de mes pièces et je te répondrai. » Proposa-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux. La percée faite dans ses défenses tout à l'heure s'avérait tragique pour elle. Si seulement elle pouvait réussir à renverser la situation, quitte à ruser... Et ça lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir à une réponse marquante pour ce vilain saiyan insensible.

« Sauf que c'est ton tour de jouer humaine. » Répliqua-t-il, comprenant parfaitement qu'elle cherchait à lui faire faire une fausse manœuvre pour sauver sa situation.

Elle fronça les sourcils et déplaça l'une de ses pièces. Immédiatement après, celle-ci se retrouva tuée par une des pièces téléporteuses de Végéta. Celui-ci lui adressa un sourire moqueur avant de reprendre : « Alors, pourquoi penses-tu que celui qui est seul est un misérable ?

-Bon, soupira-t-elle, je suppose que tu ne vas pas comprendre ce que je vais te dire, mais je vais essayer quand même. Se soucier des autres n'est pas qu'une faiblesse. Sinon ça ferait longtemps que la race humaine se serait éteinte. L'amour et l'affection te donnent la force d'avancer, de continuer. C'est ce qui permet de se surpasser. Celui qui est seul perd cette force qui l'anime.

-Comme c'est mignon, ironisa le saiyan. Je pensais que tu allais dire quelque chose d'intéressant, mais tu sais, ce discours-là on me l'a déjà sorti plusieurs fois. L'union fait la force, l'amour fait vivre, et blablabla. Ce que tu ne comprends pas, c'est que ça ne me concerne pas parce que c'est une stratégie de survie qui marche pour les faibles !

-Hum, se renfrogna-t-elle en jouant l'une de ses pièces, mais toute stratégie est bonne à prendre, non ?

-Non, il y a certaines stratégies qui sont incompatibles. Répondit-il en jouant à son tour.

-Si c'est ton cas, alors je te plains. Tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates. » Elle déplaça une de ses pièces dans un but qu'il ne comprit pas.

« Vas te faire voir avec ta pitié à deux balles ! S'énerva-t-Végéta. Je suis très bien comme je suis ! Vos considérations pour les autres je les méprise, je les piétine, je crache dessus et j'en ris !

-Eh bien tu sais quoi ? S'énerva-t-elle à son tour. Vas te faire voir avec ton mépris ! Ma race à moi, avec ses _considérations pour les autres_, elle n'est pas en voie d'extinction, elle au moins !

-Tsss ! Si, mais vous ne le savez pas encore. » Répondit-il dans un sifflement mauvais tandis que ses pièces assiégeaient les défenses de Bulma.

« Attends, tu parles un peu vite, monsieur le saiyan, les terriens n'ont pas dit leur dernier mot ! » Défia-t-elle en décapsulant sa dernière pièce cachée. Une pièce cachée ne pouvait être ni jouée ni attaquée tant qu'elle n'était pas décapsulée -et donc dévoilée à l'adversaire- ce qui nécessitait un tour de jeu. Et cette pièce était de celles qui cumulent les bonus d'attaque en fonction des pièces alliées à proximité. La démonstration parfaite.

« Tsss ! » Siffla simplement Végéta avant de se reconcentrer sur le jeu.

Tous deux savaient que la partie venait d'être prolongée d'au moins deux jours.

* * *

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de jours avant la réactivation des dragon balls.

Cela ferait une centaine de jours pendant lesquelles il se serait entraîné (presque) sereinement tandis que Karkarott n'aurait pas progressé. Mais cela ferait-il une quelconque différence ? Que ferait-il une fois son rival ressuscité ? Que ferait Karkarott ?

Végéta n'en savait rien, mais il savait qu'il trouverait ses réponses dans les prochains jours, lorsque les terriens feraient leurs vœux au dragon de Namek.

Il aurait pu envisager d'exiger de ces faibles créatures qu'elles fassent exhausser ses propres vœux plutôt que les leurs, mais son plus profond désir n'était pas accessible par ce moyen. La terrienne avait un jour lâché l'information que les dragon balls ne pouvaient rien faire concernant la puissance d'un être plus puissant que leur concepteur (et heureusement d'ailleurs, sinon Végéta et Nappa n'auraient jamais eu l'occasion d'atterrir sur Terre). Il était donc impossible que le dragon lui permette de devenir super saiyan. Quant à l'immortalité, il ne voulait même plus y penser. Cette seule idée lui rappelait uniquement sa mort sur Namek. Douloureuse, humiliante, un gouffre de désespoir. S'il avait été immortel à ce moment-là, il se serait sans doute retrouvé privé de tous ses membres l'un après l'autre, les yeux crevés, et condamné à la torture pour l'éternité. Bref, s'il avait été immortel, ça aurait été encore plus douloureux et plus humiliant.

À ces dernières pensées, de rage, il jaillit la tête la première à travers la banquise, hors de l'eau glacée dans laquelle il était resté plongé pendant plusieurs dizaines de minutes, testant son apnée et sa vitesse en eau froide. Prenant de l'altitude, il contempla d'un regard vide le trou béant qu'il venait de former dans la glace. Puis il leva la main et lança une décharge d'énergie rageuse qui fit exploser banquise et continent en mille débris sur plusieurs kilomètres à la ronde. Puis il attendit, tout en reprenant son souffle.

Lorsque les dernières vagues eurent cessé de faire s'entrechoquer les débris flottants de millénaires d'histoire emprisonnés dans la glace, il ferma les yeux et les poings, puis jura et s'envola en direction du continent ouest.

Ça suffirait pour aujourd'hui. Il était temps de rentrer chez les humains, se changer l'esprit, manger et dormir. Il était un peu plus tôt que d'habitude, mais il se trouvait brusquement à nouveau incapable de se concentrer. Faire avancer la partie en cours d'un certain jeu de société contre une certaine humaine aux yeux bleus était son meilleur échappatoire à ses pensées noires.

Cela cesserait-il un jour ?

* * *

Bulma venait tout juste de s'installer sur le canapé avec une encyclopédie sur le métabolisme en guise de lecture. La soirée s'était déroulée calmement, et la présence de Oolong semblait faire un grand bien à Pua'r, qui avait rit et discuté pendant tout le repas, ce qu'il n'avait pas fait depuis la mort de Yamcha. Les recherches de Bulma sur sa machine à vêtements, par contre, étaient au point mort. Elle trouverait la clé dans un de ces livres, elle en était certaine. En attendant, elle s'était intéressée un projet différent : un réfrigérateur encapsulable dont le contenu ne se périmerait pas tant que la capsule n'était pas activée. Au cas où quelqu'un aurait un jour à refaire des voyages interstellaires, cela éviterait le désagrément de la nourriture lyophilisée.

Elle commençait à se demander quel était ce goût de métal âcre qu'elle sentait dans sa bouche lorsque brusquement, la température de la pièce sembla chuter de plusieurs degrés. Surgie de nulle part, une main gantée jaillit de la pénombre et déplaça une des pièces sur le plateau de jeu face à elle.

TAK

« AAAAAH ! » S'écria Bulma, en sursautant comme elle le faisait si souvent. Son sursaut lui fit lâcher son livre qui s'écrasa au sol derrière le canapé, perdant la page qu'elle était en train de lire. « Végéta ! Non mais c'est pas vrai ! Arrête ça veux-tu ? Un de ces jours mon cœur va lâcher si tu continues à me faire peur comme ça ! Un peu de considération pour les dames tout de même ! »

Elle ne en reçut en retour qu'un sourire méprisant qui semblait dire « Vas-y crève, je m'en fous. ». Sauf qu'il ne répondit rien, ce qui étonna Bulma. Son regard noir qui la fixait avec intensité semblait un peu plus vide que d'ordinaire. Elle tourna la tête pour regarder la pendule. D'habitude il arrivait au moins une heure ou deux plus tard. OK, les deux ou trois dernières fois où il lui avait fait un coup similaire, elle avait fini par comprendre qu'en fait, c'était qu'il était d'une humeur massacrante...

Bon, donc la partie ce soir serait encore plus silencieuse que d'ordinaire, et son style de jeu plus agressif. Pas de problème, les quelques parties déjà terminées contre Végéta lui avaient appris qu'il était facile de tourner un style de jeu agressif à son avantage. Il devrait se calmer s'il ne voulait pas perdre. Haha ! Il ne jouait pas contre n'importe qui tout de même ! Elle était Bulma-la-géniale !

… à bien y réfléchir, ce jeu était vraiment addictif, songea Bulma en souriant et déplaçant une de ses pièces à son tour.

Le sourire de la terrienne le déstabilisait : non seulement elle n'avait pas peur de lui, mais en plus il y avait des moments comme celui-ci où elle semblait à l'aise en sa présence. Lui, le prince des saiyans, terreur de l'Univers, celui qui promettait une fin tragique à la race humaine. Absurde

Et sur cette dernière pensée, son esprit s'était enfin calmé de ses tourments du passé.

Les minutes s'écoulèrent comme des secondes dans un silence de mort tandis que le massacre faisait rage sur le plateau de jeu.

* * *

Les jours s'écoulèrent comme les minutes dans une guerre devenue routine, un échappatoire pour tous les deux.

* * *

« Parce qu'il est en vie. »

Ce moment fatidique resterait longtemps gravé dans les mémoires de tous : Un dragon reptilien gigantesque, une forte stature et des yeux rouges, et cette aura nocturne, lumineuse, frissonnante... magique. Un phénomène qui n'avait de plus incroyable que la nouvelle qui sortait de sa bouche : Son Goku était vivant.

Et ne souhaitait pas revenir pour le moment.

Cette annonce fut suivie de silence et de consternation, puis de cris, mais Végéta n'en entendait rien. Il avait compris. Il s'était fait avoir. Pendant qu'il profitait du confort de la Terre en pensant prendre de l'avance sur son rival, celui-ci continuait à s'entraîner, dans un endroit qu'il avait jugé plus digne que son propre pied-à-Terre. Et sans daigner lui accorder sa revanche.

Le tumulte de la discussion fut interrompu par le vacarme d'un vaisseau qui décolle. Lorsque Bulma se retourna, il était trop tard.

« Oh, constata son père, je crois que Végéta vient de partir avec notre vaisseau spatial. »

Seules les injonctions de Piccollo donnèrent à Bulma la force de continuer et formuler un dernier souhait au dragon de Namek. En elle-même, elle commençait juste à réaliser que cet homme, surgi brusquement dans sa vie quelques mois auparavant, et ayant vécu sous son toit pendant tout ce temps, était parti. L'euphorie de revoir enfin son petit ami de toujours parvint à peine à masquer la pointe de tristesse dans son cœur.

Insensible et indifférent, sans un au revoir, Végéta était parti.

* * *

À plusieurs milliers de kilomètres de là déjà, alors que la rage commençait à s'estomper, un saiyan se plaquait la main contre le front. Il avait agi sur un coup de tête, mais il venait de voler un vaisseau spatial dont il devrait entièrement réapprendre les commandes, sans provisions, et à la poursuite d'un rival qui pouvait être n'importe où dans la galaxie... alors qu'il aurait pu menacer ces misérables de souhaiter au dragon de lui indiquer où était Karkarott, ou de le téléporter avec un vaisseau là où il était.

Mais sur son départ il n'avait aucun regret. L'univers était à lui, laissons cette planète à ces créatures faibles et manipulatrices... pour le moment.

Il avait enfin retrouvé la force. Il était parti.


	8. Vieilles routines, vieilles rancunes

_[Note de l'auteur] Bonjour chers ami(e)s ! Voici juste un petit (long) chapitre, en espérant vous faire patienter jusqu'à la mi-septembre quand j'espère pouvoir poster plus régulièrement. Merci pour toutes vos reviews, ça donne du baume au coeur, vous éclairez ma journée !  
_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Vieilles routines, vieilles rancunes**

Elle avait troqué l'assassin contre le protecteur, le type méprisant contre le garçon charmant, le méchant contre le gentil, l'inconnu contre son petit ami... _Qu'est ce qui cloche ?_

Allongée dans son lit, Bulma regardait la nuit étoilée sans parvenir à trouver le sommeil. L'après-midi avait été riche en rebondissements. L'annonce que Son Goku était finalement vivant, le départ de Végéta (qui avait volé leur vaisseau spatial au passage), la résurrection de Krilin, puis celle de Yamcha. Que des bonnes nouvelles, alors qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas ? Lorsque Yamcha avait fait son apparition, elle avait bien failli faire comme Pua'r et lui sauter dans les bras.

Tout le monde s'était rassemblé pour fêter leur retour. Enfin, tout le monde, sauf Chichi et Son Gohan. La femme de Goku avait, sans doute à juste titre, piqué une nouvelle colère et était restée probablement une heure seule dans le jardin à hurler des reproches en direction du ciel bleu. Les autres invités avaient vite pris la sage décision de la laisser tranquille, et avaient rejoint le jardin intérieur. Gohan avait semblé ravi de revoir Dende qui avait même réussi à lui remonter le moral. Tous deux avaient passé un long moment à discuter avec animation, à rire et à jouer, jusqu'à ce que Chichi ne fasse son entrée dans le jardin et ne déclare qu'ils devaient partir, que Gohan avait déjà perdu assez de temps comme ça dans ses leçons, et que de toutes manières Goku ne reviendrait pas aujourd'hui. Elle avait brèvement remercié Bulma et ses parents pour leur accueil, puis était partie, Gohan sur ses talons qui courait à reculons en lançant un « au revoir » précipité sur un ton d'excuse.

La soirée avait donc débuté sans eux. Tous s'étaient attablés autour d'un verre d'eau, de soda ou d'alcool pour écouter Krilin parler du combat sur Namek, et Yamcha de son entraînement auprès de maître Kaioh. Tous ignoraient ce qui s'était véritablement passé sur Namek dans le feu de l'action. Parmi les survivants qui auraient pu le leur raconter, Gohan n'avait pas eu l'occasion d'une discussion, et Piccolo et Végéta n'étaient pas les personnes les plus bavardes qui soient.

Pua'r n'en finissait pas de rire et de tourner autour de Yamcha. Ça faisait du bien de voir qu'il allait mieux. Assise à côté de lui, Bulma rayonnait. Elle avait réussi, elle avait ramené son guerrier à la vie, et bientôt tous ses amis seraient de retour et la Z-Team reformée. Ne manquerait plus que Goku.

Qui savait où il était et ce qu'il y avait trouvé pour avoir souhaité rester ? Nul doute qu'il reviendrait, mais quand ? À quoi cela servait-il à la Terre d'avoir un guerrier super-saiyan pour la défendre s'il n'était pas là ?

Végéta parviendrait-il à le retrouver ? Était-ce pour le tuer ?

Au fil de son récit, Yamcha avait fini par faire une pause pour demander à madame Briefs si elle n'avait pas quelque chose contre le mal de crâne.

« Toi aussi tu as mal à la tête ? Avait demandé Krilin.

-Ah ? Toi aussi ? S'était étonné Yamcha.

-Ouais, ça m'avait fait ça aussi la première fois que j'ai été ressuscité, avait répondu Krilin. Ça avait mis une journée entière pour partir.

-Un jour entier avec cette migraine de fou ? Eh ben c'est pas gagné ! Heureusement que ce n'est qu'une mi-graine parce que si c'était une graine entière ça serait vraiment insoutenable ! » Yamcha avait rit nerveusement avant de s'arrêter, coudes sur la table et tête dans les mains. Il avait murmuré un « merci » à la mère de Bulma qui leur avait apporté à tous deux un verre d'eau avec une pastille effervescente. Il avait bu une gorgée et avait remarqué à ce moment-là que son auditoire le regardait d'un air intrigué. Il ajouta : « Migraine. C'est un jeu de mot. Graine, mi-graine... Mi comme demi... Oulà, mais j'y pense ! Demi-graine ça fait beaucoup de migraines ! Haha ! Elle est bonne non ? »

Tout le monde avait rit par politesse, sauf Bulma qui n'avait plus qu'une question en tête : Depuis quand Yamcha faisait-il des jeux de mot ? Et nuls en plus... c'était certainement dû à son mal de crâne.

Au final, la soirée s'était terminée tôt. Le médicament semblait avoir fait peu d'effet à Krilin et Yamcha qui s'excusèrent. Krilin repartit avec maître Roshi et la tortue de mer, tandis que Yamcha rejoignit la chambre qu'il occupait habituellement à Capsule Corporation. En souhaitant bonne nuit à Bulma, il s'était excusé : « Désolé, on parlera plus demain c'est promis, mais ce soir je suis mort... Mort, moi qui viens d'être ressuscité, quelle ironie, haha ! ».

Quelques temps plus tard, les nameks avaient rejoint leur gymnase-dortoir, le père de Bulma était parti dans son laboratoire, tandis que sa mère s'en était allée dormir. Seule dans le grand salon, Bulma avait voulu prendre son livre et s'installer sur le canapé, mais son regard était tombé sur un plateau de jeu posé sur la table basse. Un plateau de jeu en trois dimensions sur lequel une bataille faisait rage, une partie inachevée. Bulma avait soupiré : aurait-elle jamais une occasion de la terminer un jour ? De dépit, elle avait enregistré la position des pièces, rentré le jeu dans sa capsule, puis était partie dormir.

Et elle se trouvait là, allongée les yeux ouvert, les yeux rivés vers les étoiles, tâchant d'interpréter ce sentiment d'anormalité qui l'empêchait de s'endormir. Elle s'était si vite habituée à calmer ses nerfs tous les soirs en mettant à l'épreuve son esprit de génie et ses talents tactiques... Et maintenant son adversaire était parti. Plus personne pour essayer de la terroriser. Et c'était pourtant sans doute une bonne chose qu'il soit parti. Sans avoir tué personne ni rien volé de valeur à part un vaisseau spatial, lequel elle savait qu'il prendrait le jour où il partirait, tout comme elle avait toujours su qu'il partirait un jour.

Oui mais... elle s'était habituée à la présence du saiyan, et à son aura de ténèbres et d'acier... Bien sûr elle était ravie de revoir son doux et tendre Yamcha, mais cela n'avait aucun rapport. Et tout de même, c'était un peu dommage que Végéta soit parti... Ils se seraient peut-être bien entendus, ils auraient pu s'entraîner ensemble même ?

Hum... Ou peut-être que non en fait...

Comment allait-elle annoncer à Yamcha que Végéta, le saiyan impliqué dans sa mort, avait séjourné ici-même durant tout ce temps ?

Il risquait peut-être de mal le prendre ?

Ce fut la première fois que cette idée lui vint à l'esprit. Juste à temps.

* * *

« Bonjour Végéta. Le décollage s'est-il bien passé ? »

Interrompu net dans ses réflexions sur le fonctionnement des commandes du vaisseau, Végéta leva les yeux pour découvrir un écran qui venait de sortir du plafond, affichant le visage souriant du vieux scientifique terrien.

« Oh, constata-t-il d'une vois neutre, il y a un système de communication avec la Terre ?

-En effet, sourit le vieil homme, d'ici je peux voir l'état général du vaisseau spatial et vous avertir en cas de problème.

-Ah. Et il y a un problème ?

-Non, pour l'instant aucun, je venais juste voir si vous aviez des questions concernant l'usage des commandes. Je vois que le vaisseau est toujours pré-commandé en direction des coordonnées de Namek, mais vu l'état de la planète, vous risquez de vous retrouver dans un nuage d'astéroïdes.

-Je sais, répondit le saiyan. Y a-t-il un autre moyen de changer la destination que votre système de chiffres ? » Bien entendu qu'il savait où il allait, tout comme il comprenait la plupart des fonctions de ce vaisseau. Par contre, les fonctions affichées avaient été remplacées par ces stupides hiéroglyphes terriens, dans un système de coordonnées qui n'était manifestement pas le même que celui qu'il connaissait.

« Oui bien sûr. En appuyant sur ce bouton bleu vous pouvez changer l'affichage de l'écran, il vous affichera une carte de l'espace proche, en trois dimensions. Si vous souhaitez voyager par petits déplacements vous pouvez le faire via cette interface en touchant l'écran là où vous voulez vous rendre.

-Très bien. Ricana Végéta. Ça fera l'affaire. Comment active-t-on le pilotage manuel ?

-C'est le bouton carré en haut à gauche sur lequel il est écrit « pilotage manuel », les manettes de pilotage se mettront en place en face de ce siège. »

Végéta jeta un œil vers le coin en haut à gauche de la console. Il y avait là trois boutons carrés avec des sigles barbares inscrits dessus : « À quoi servent les deux autres boutons carrés ?

-Eh bien, il me semble que c'est écrit dessus. Le premier est le pilote automatique, et le dernier est le retour vers la Terre.

-Très bien, sourit Végéta en notant donc que le pilotage manuel était donc le bouton du milieu. Autre question, êtes-vous en mesure de changer la programmation du vaisseau de là où vous êtes ?

-Malheureusement non, c'est pourquoi j'ai fait les commandes aussi simples que possible. Toutes les données dont vous puissiez avoir besoin sont inscrites dans l'interface ordinateur.

-Mhm... Très utile en effet. Dernière question, cet écran est-il le seul avec lequel vous puissiez entrer en contact avec moi ?

-Euh, oui, pourquoi ?

-Parfait ! » Répondit le guerrier avec un rictus moqueur. Sur ce, il lança une boule d'énergie vers l'écran dont il ne resta que cendres et fils de cuivre.

Enfin seul dans son grand vaisseau rien que pour lui, Végéta ricana. Ces humains étaient décidément idiots ! Il venait de voler leur vaisseau, et la seule chose à laquelle ils pensaient c'était de lui expliquer comment s'en servir ! Bon, un tour des lieux s'imposait : il devait vite savoir s'il y avait des provisions, de l'eau, et de quelles autres modalités il disposait. Le vaisseau pouvait bien continuer sur la même lancée en attendant, il était censé mettre cinq jours à arriver là où s'était trouvé Namek, il avait donc le temps. Et c'était certainement aux environs de cette planète que Karkarott aurait pu trouver refuge. Sinon comment aurait-il pu s'échapper de la planète sans vaisseau ?

Se dirigeant vers le fond de la pièce où il avait repéré un escalier, Végéta passa devant le pylône central, et remarqua à cet instant que l'interface qui s'y trouvait s'était activée. Un gros bouton -certainement le bouton d'allumage du dispositif-, ainsi que deux boutons plus petits en forme de triangles. Un petit écran affichait un sigle humain de la forme d'un bâton.

Haussant les épaules, Végéta continua son chemin vers l'escalier. Il avait tout son temps de découvrir de quoi il s'agissait.

À l'étage inférieur se trouvaient quatre pièces.

La première était un dortoir avec quatre lits dont deux absolument minuscules, la seconde était beaucoup plus petite et ne contenait qu'un seul lit de taille convenable.

La troisième était une pièce aux murs métallisés avec une table, un immense placard, et un de ces gros meubles blancs comme il en avait vus chez les humains, qui servent à conserver la nourriture au froid. Ce dernier était malheureusement vide, ce qui paraissait logique puisque personne n'avait prévu le départ de Végéta. Par contre, s'il faisait étape sur une planète quelconque, cela signifiait qu'il pouvait stocker de la nourriture fraîche pendant plusieurs jours sans risque de décomposition. Ouvrant le grand placard, il ricana à nouveau. _Bingo !_ Devant lui se trouvaient cinq jours de nourriture pour cinq personnes, en conserve ou lyophilisée, soit un repas léger pour lui. Ces humains avaient étés trop feignants pour vider le contenu non-périssable du vaisseau lorsque le décollage de celui-ci avait été annulé !

Ouvrant la porte de la troisième salle, Végéta cilla. Une salle de bains. Avec une baignoire ! Ouvrant le robinet le plus proche, il retira son gant et mit la main sous le jet. Deux secondes plus tard, il éclata de rire. Il était en possession du seul vaisseau spatial de l'Univers qui produisait de l'eau chaude ! Tout le confort de la Terre, mais sans les terriens !

* * *

Bulma avait passé la matinée à retourner son laboratoire dans tous les sens à la recherche de son prototype de réfrigérateur-conservateur, lorsque l'écran sur son mur s'alluma. C'était sa mère qui lui annonçait depuis la cuisine que Yamcha était levé. Souriante, Bulma sortit de la pièce tout en se demandant où elle avait bien pu perdre cette fichue capsule.

« Salut Bulma ! Sourit Yamcha, attablé devant un petit déjeuner copieux, Pua'r à ses côtés.

-Salut Yamcha ! Répondit-elle. Ça va mieux ta tête ?

-Un peu, mais c'est pas encore ça, reconnut-il.

-Au moins tu es vivant, constata Bulma, et puis, si c'est dissuasif, la prochaine fois tu éviteras de mourir, ce sera mieux pour tout le monde.

-Euh, eh bien si j'avais pu l'éviter je l'aurais fait tu sais.

-Eh bien raté ! J'ai dû aller risquer ma peau jusqu'au bout de l'Univers pour te faire ressusciter tu sais ! Alors évite de me refaire le coup un jour OK ? » Bulma souriait d'un air triste, et Yamcha sourit en retour. Il se leva et la serra dans ses bras. « Tu m'as manqué Yamcha. » murmura-t-elle.

« Tu m'as manqué aussi. »

« Oh ! Comme vous êtes mignons tous les deux ! » S'exclama madame Briefs, surgissant dans la pièce avec un plat de gaufres à la main. « Ça fait vraiment plaisir de t'avoir à nouveau parmi nous Yamcha ! Ce n'est pas que je n'aimais pas le gentil jeune homme qui était là avant, mais il faut bien avouer que toi tu es tout de même plus communicatif ! À nous aussi tu nous as manqué. »

Dans les bras l'un de l'autre, Yamcha et Bulma se figèrent. Il lui jeta un regard interrogateur, auquel elle répondit par un regard d'incompréhension, avant de tourner la tête vers sa mère et de lâcher Yamcha : « Maman, de qui est-ce que tu parles là ?

-Mais tu sais ! Le gentil jeune homme avec qui tu as passé toutes tes soirées depuis ton retour de Namek.

-Quoi ? S'écria Yamcha

-Il est parti hier avec notre vaisseau spatial, continuait la blonde. Le pauvre, il devait être très triste que tu lui préfères Yamcha ! Mais...

-MAMAN ! Hurla Bulma en comprenant soudain de qui elle parlait. Combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le répète ? On lui a JUSTE offert l'hospitalité, et il ne s'est RIEN passé entre lui et moi d'accord ?

-Attends, qui ça ? » Demanda son petit-ami.

L'hésitation de Bulma donna l'occasion à sa mère de reprendre la parole : « C'était un très beau jeune homme qui n'avait plus nulle part où aller après l'explosion de Namek, alors...

-Alors je lui ai offert l'hospitalité chez nous, continua Bulma pour éviter que sa mère ne l'enfonce plus avant dans une situation délicate, comme à tous les nameks. Et bien entendu, comme ma mère l'a trouvé à son goût, elle s'est imaginé que je sortais avec lui. CE QUI N'EST CERTAINEMENT PAS LE CAS ! -ajouta-t-elle à l'adresse de sa mère-

-Je vois. » Répondit Yamcha en se détendant légèrement. Il connaissait l'enthousiasme exagéré de madame Briefs. « Il y avait donc d'autres gens sur Namek qui ont été ressuscités ?

-Euh... Eh bien oui. Je t'avouerais qu'on a tous été surpris, mais bon, puisqu'il était coincé sur Terre aussi il n'y avait pas de raison que j'invite les nameks et que je le laisse tout seul livré à lui-même sur une planète inconnue.

-Oui, je comprends.

-Comment s'appelait-il déjà ce beau jeune homme ? » Continuait la mère de Bulma, pensive. « Bejid... Begé...

-Végéta. » Lui répondit une voix fluette mais ferme.

Première seconde. Bulma et Yamcha se tournèrent vers Pua'r qui s'était élevé dans les airs à leur niveau, le regard indéchiffrable.

Deuxième seconde. « Ah oui ! S'exclama la blonde. Végéta c'est ça ! Charmant prénom pour un charmant jeune homme ! »

Troisième seconde. Bulma regarda Yamcha qui regarda Bulma. Son teint pâle rivalisait avec celui qu'il avait lorsqu'il était mort.

« Vé... Vé... Vévé...

-Il n'est plus notre ennemi, affirma Bulma en sentant venir l'affrontement.

-Vég... ressuscité... Namek... ici invité... charmant...

-Oui, bon, ça va. Il n'y a que ma mère pour le trouver charmant !

-Ce... C'est une blague ?

-Non. Répondit Pua'r.

-Mais attends. Demanda Bulma. Comment ça se fait que tu ne le savais pas ? Tu n'étais pas sensé être au courant de tout là où tu étais avec maître Kaioh ?

-N... Ne... Il nous répétait les informations essentielles, c'est tout.

-Attends, c'est Végéta qui a trouvé la solution pour qu'on puisse ramener Krilin et Goku à la vie (enfin, si Goku avait été mort) ! C'est pas une information essentielle ça ?

-Il ne nous a pas dit qui avait eu cette idée ! Maintenant, est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu as offert l'hospitalité à Végéta, le saiyan qui a débarqué sur Terre pour tous nous tuer ?

-Un saiyan pour nous tuer ? S'étonna la mère de Bulma. Ce charmant jeune homme ?

-... Oui et non. Répondit Bulma après un silence. J'ai offert l'hospitalité à celui qui s'est allié à nous contre Frieza, celui qui a sauvé la vie à Gohan sur Namek et permis de ressusciter Krilin. Et celui qui doit une revanche à Goku.

-Et tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que tu invitais un assassin sanguinaire et un tueur de sang froid sous ton toit ? S'exclama Yamcha. Il est responsable de ma mort ! Tu te rends compte ?

-Un assassin de sang froid ? Répéta madame Briefs, stupéfaite.

-Bien sûr que je me rends compte ! Se fâcha Bulma. Et tu sais quoi ? Le grand meurtrier Végéta s'est retrouvé coincé sur Terre alors qu'on n'avait presque plus aucun guerrier pour nous défendre. Et mine de rien, grâce à moi il n'a tué personne !

-Meurtrier ? Répétait la blonde.

-Grâce à toi ? S'étonna Yamcha en haussant un sourcil. Qu'est ce que tu...

-J'ai juste habilement négocié, comme tout grand génie que je suis ! La meilleure hospitalité de la Terre et la meilleure nourriture en échange de quoi il ne blessait et ne tuait personne !

-Négocié qu'il ne tuerait personne ? S'étonna madame Briefs.

-Hum... Fit le guerrier avec une grimace de désapprobation. Et comment a-t-il fait pour partir finalement ?

-On avait un vaisseau spatial prêt au lancement dans le jardin... Des soit-disant renforts pour Namek qui heureusement ne sont pas partis.

-Oui ! S'écria Pua'r. Il a volé le vaisseau spatial !

-Volé notre vaisseau ? Parce qu'il ne reviendra pas ? J'avais fait des crêpes... Déplora la mère de Bulma.

-Eh ben il avait l'air reconnaissant de votre hospitalité à ce que je vois ! Ironisa Yamcha. Pourquoi est-ce qu'il n'était pas parti plus tôt ?

-Il attendait Goku comme nous tous. Il voulait vraiment une revanche, c'est sûr. C'est pour ça qu'il a filé en apprenant que Goku était vivant. Je pense qu'il est parti à sa recherche.

-Eh bien ! Espérons que Goku lui mettra une bonne raclée quand il le trouvera ! Ça lui apprendra à terroriser les gens !

-Attendez. Intervint madame Briefs. Je ne comprends pas. C'est un charmant jeune homme très timide et discret qui adore notre cuisine. Pourquoi parlez-vous d'assassin ?

-Tu ne leur avais pas dit, ein ? Demanda Yamcha à Bulma.

-Non, inutile, j'avais la situation en main. Et je te répète qu'il n'est plus notre ennemi.

-Un ennemi ? Répéta la blonde.

-Ce psychopathe ? Répliqua Yamcha. Tu pardonnes bien vite Bulma ! Que tu l'aies invité pour l'empêcher de tous vous tuer, je peux comprendre. Mais de là à ne plus le voir comme un ennemi, tu m'inquiètes.

-Oh ça va ! Je sais ce que je fais ! Tu n'as pas discuté avec lui, toi !

-Oh mon dieu ! S'exclama madame Briefs. Ça veut dire que ma petite fille adorée a passé des soirées entières en tête à tête avec un assassin ?

-Et l'assassin de Yamcha en plus. Termina sombrement Pua'r.

-KOWAAAAAAA ?! S'écria Yamcha. Qui... que... quoi... comment ça des soirées en...

-Attends ! L'interrompit Bulma. Avant que tu te mettes à imaginer des trucs dégueulasse laisse-moi te répéter qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre nous ! On discutait.

-Vous discutiez ? Fit-il d'un air en haussant un sourcil.

-Oui ! Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de malentendus qu'il peut y avoir d'une culture à l'autre. Donc il me posait des questions sur ce qu'il voyait sur Terre pour mieux nous comprendre. Et j'ai même réussi à apprendre un ou deux trucs sur lui.

-Ein ? Mais à quoi ça sert de savoir des trucs sur lui ?

-Bah à mieux se comprendre voyons ! Répondit Bulma. Je veux dire, c'est pas inutile de savoir que pour un saiyan, le mot _embrasser_ correspond à une technique de combat.

-Euh... Attends tu me fais peur là... De quoi est-ce que vous avez parlé ?

-Des saiyans qui n'ont pas de cœur, qui ne tombent pas amoureux, et qui en sont fiers.

-Et comment vous en êtes venus à parler de ça ?

-Euh... J'essayais de lui expliquer pourquoi j'avais fait tout ce chemin pour te faire ressusciter. » Tenta-t-elle en levant vers lui ses grands yeux bleus.

Et ça marcha. À cette réponse, l'expression de Yamcha s'adoucit enfin. Après un moment, il ajouta : « Je comprends. Tu as été très courageuse Bulma. Ça n'a pas dû être facile pour toi.

-Oh, ça va. Répondit-elle nonchalamment. Franchement il y a pire comme fréquentations. Oh ! -le visage de la jeune fille venait soudain de s'éclairer- Et puis il m'a appris un nouveau jeu de société, c'est génial ! Il faut que je te montre !

-Un jeu ?

-Oui ! Ça s'appelle le oorlog, répondit Bulma. C'est encore plus tactique que les échecs ! Là d'où il vient, il arrive que deux dirigeants fassent une partie pour s'épargner une vraie guerre !

-Quoi tu as fait un jeu avec Végéta ? Répéta Yamcha abasourdi.

-Oui ! Viens je te montre ! »

Sur ce, Bulma le saisit par le poignet et le tira de force vers le canapé. Il parvint juste à attraper le plat de gaufres avant de la suivre, Pua'r sur leurs talons. Derrière eux, près de la table, madame Briefs restait immobile : « Nous avons accueilli un méchant sous notre toit ? »

* * *

Après une durée inconnue d'entraînement acharné dans la grande salle du vaisseau spatial, sans support à frapper ni aucun obstacle à détruire, Végéta se décida enfin à s'accorder une pause le temps de se remplir l'estomac. L'écran affichant une carte de l'espace lui indiquait qu'il en était aux deux tiers du chemin jusque là où s'était trouvé la planète Namek.

Descendant dans la cuisine, il ouvrit le placard et commença consciencieusement à vider un à un tous les pots qu'il contenait. La nourriture lyophilisée avait clairement moins bon goût que la nourriture fraîche sur Terre, mais c'était tout de même meilleur que ce qu'il avait connu à une époque. Dommage que ce soit froid, songea-t-il en mordant dans une poignée de fines baguettes de blé sec et croustillant, qui s'avéraient être des pâtes. Les boissons par contre étaient pas mal. Très sucrées. Enfin, celles qui étaient de couleur bleue. Les rouges dégageaient une odeur d'alcool, il n'y avait donc pas touché.

Vers la fin de son repas, il avait repéré au sol, dans un coin de la pièce, une hop-pop capsule. Curieux, il la ramassa, mais se garda bien de l'activer. Elle portait l'odeur de l'humaine aux cheveux bleus... Il avait déjà vu les humains faire sortir d'énormes véhicules de ces petits mécanismes. Comme il ne savait pas ce qu'elle contenait, et que la pièce était assez petite, il ne voulait pas courir le risque d'endommager son vaisseau. Il essaierait de l'ouvrir quand il atterrirait sur une planète pour y trouver des vivres.

Atterrir sur une autre planète, il le fit dès le lendemain, après une courte sieste et quelques heures d'entraînement. C'était une petite planète couverte de prairies et sans habitants civilisés. Les voyageurs de l'espace de passage s'en servaient régulièrement de garde-manger, ce qu'il pouvait dire en observant quelques cratères plus ou moins recouverts d'herbe et des tas de déchets et d'os à proximité de ceux-ci.

L'atterrissage de son vaisseau le surprit. En effet, celui-ci mit un temps fou pour ralentir la chute vers la planète, déplier des pieds d'atterrissage, et se poser en douceur. Sans laisser le moindre cratère. Peut-être que les humains n'avaient pas envie de laisser des cratères là où ils atterrissaient, ou bien peut-être que leurs vaisseaux n'étaient pas assez résistants pour supporter l'impact, s'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Cela pourrait être utile s'il voulait faire une arrivée discrète, mais sinon, il faudrait qu'il trouve un moyen de désactiver cette fonction. Un vaisseau atterrissant si lentement était une cible facile.

Après s'être rempli l'estomac d'un énorme cétacé pêché dans le minuscule océan, Végéta avait rempli réfrigérateur, placard, et tout un coin de la cuisine de viande et de fruits. Puis, juste avant de partir, il tenta d'activer la capsule qu'il avait trouvée sur le sol. L'objet qui apparut devant lui lui fit hausser les sourcils.

* * *

À plusieurs millions de kilomètres de là, Bulma se plaqua la main contre le front. Cela faisait quatre jours qu'elle cherchait la capsule dans laquelle elle avait enfermé son prototype de réfrigérateur, et elle ne se rappelait que maintenant où elle avait bien pu la laisser ! Le but était de pouvoir conserver de la nourriture fraîche en état de cryogénie tant que le réfrigérateur était encapsulé, donc l'endroit logique pour placer un tel réfrigérateur était le vaisseau spatial ! Elle avait voulu regarder les dimensions de la cuisine afin de fabriquer un prototype qui y apparaisse sans danger et qui soit de taille optimale... Elle avait complètement oublié ce détail lorsque Dende avait accouru en lui annonçant que les Dragon Balls venaient de s'activer. Son précieux prototype était donc certainement parti dans l'espace avec Végéta...

Le problème, c'était que la fonction de décryogénisation n'avait pas encore été installée... Si Végéta la trouvait il aurait une drôle de surprise...

* * *

Contemplant au travers d'un petit hublot les derniers restes de ce qui fut la planète Namek, Végéta jura. Ni planète ni lune à proximité directe, et une seule autre planète tellurique gravitant encore entre les trois soleils. Le super-saiyan aurait-il réussi à voler dans le vide intersidéral en retenant sa respiration sur des milliers de kilomètres pour atterrir sur cette boule de roche stérile ? Ce n'était peut-être pas inimaginable venant de celui qui avait tué Frieza. Sauf qu'il n'y avait nulle part où aller après.

S'il avait réussi à partir plus loin -et c'était forcément le cas puisque Végéta était là depuis des heures à se concentrer pour rechercher l'énergie de son rival- alors il aurait trouvé un vaisseau. Et s'il avait trouvé un vaisseau alors quelqu'un l'aurait vu. Et si quelqu'un l'avait vu alors quelqu'un pouvait parler. Il fallait trouver ce quelqu'un. Un super-saiyan ne pouvait tout de même pas passer inaperçu !

Et quitte à devoir retourner à la civilisation, autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable, songea-t-il. La planète la plus proche comportant une base militaire de l'armée de Frieza était FUBGH-45, du moins, s'il se repérait correctement sur la petite carte de l'Univers affichée par son vaisseau. Une petite visite de courtoisie s'imposait. Il avait toujours rêvé d'écraser sous ses bottes quelques stupides larbins de Frieza.

* * *

La vie à Capsule Corporation avait repris un cours paisible. Les nameks avaient récupéré leurs Dragon Balls en les faisant revenir vers eux par lévitation, malgré les insistances de Bulma pour utiliser son radar et partir à l'aventure les retrouver. Ils préféraient les faire revenir à eux sous forme de pierres plutôt que d'attendre une année namekienne entière sans savoir où elles étaient.

La bonne humeur de Yamcha égayait tout le monde, et Pua'r et Oolong étaient de retour pour la plus grande joie des enfants nameks. Bulma avait appris à Dende comment utiliser le téléphone, et celui-ci passait souvent de longues minutes à discuter avec Son Gohan. Elle avait même réussi à influer auprès de Chichi pour qu'elle et son fils viennent leur rendre visite une journée ou deux pour que les deux enfants puissent se voir. Ce n'était pas comme si le gentil et aimable petit Dende pouvait avoir mauvaise influence sur son précieux Gohan...

Entre elle et Yamcha... Eh bien ça ne se passait pas si mal. Elle était heureuse de le revoir, et il était heureux d'être en vie et avec elle. Mais c'était... à la fois pareil qu'avant et différent... Ils restaient ensemble par habitude, s'embrassaient comme on dit bonjour, se disputaient comme on dit au revoir. Et en même temps c'était différent depuis qu'il était revenu d'entre les morts. Parce qu'il voulait profiter de la vie au maximum. Parce qu'il voulait faire ce qui lui plaisait. Parce qu'il faisait des jeux de mot tous plus nuls les uns que les autres. Parce qu'il sortait de plus en plus souvent avec ses amis. Parce qu'il appréciait ouvertement la compagnie d'autres demoiselles, surtout quand elles riait à son humour. Et parce que Bulma ne pouvait rien lui reprocher de tout cela à part ce dernier point.

De son côté, elle avait l'impression d'avoir changé aussi depuis Namek. Son père la voyait plus investie que jamais dans de nouvelles inventions. Elle recherchait sans cesse le défi intellectuel et les prouesses techniques. Elle était peut-être un peu plus calme, plus posée, et pourtant... Elle savait pertinemment qu'elle s'investissait autant dans le travail pour tromper son ennui. Aucun namek ni Yamcha n'avaient, malgré toutes leurs bonnes volontés, réussi à représenter un défi quelconque pour elle au oorlog. La plupart d'entre eux n'était toujours pas parvenue à retenir les règles ! Et son père n'avait jamais aimé les jeux de société. Ils étaient donc revenus sur des jeux de société plus terrestres, plus simples. Et elle s'ennuyait. Elle avait l'impression de n'avoir plus personne sous la main capable de lui offrir un défi digne de ce nom. Une simple partie de oorlog contre un adversaire sombre et mystérieux avait réussi à la maintenir calme et posée pendant plus de quatre mois. Maintenant qu'il était parti, elle piquait des colères régulières et n'avait plus personne sur qui passer ses nerfs. À part Yamcha, sur qui elle passait sa frustration d'une autre manière, exigeant de lui qu'il lui fournisse sa dose d'adrénaline fréquemment. Cela semblait lui convenir... la plupart du temps.

Et le départ des nameks, quelques mois plus tard, ne fit qu'amplifier la monotonie.

La maison semblait plus vide que jamais malgré la centaine d'animaux qui y vivait. Madame Briefs avait erré sans but dans le jardin intérieur pendant des jours après leur départ, cherchant une fleur à arroser, une carte de jeu à ramasser. Monsieur Briefs jouait au golf tout seul, ayant oublié d'inviter ses quelques collègues qui jouaient si souvent avec lui auparavant. Piccollo était parti le même jour que tous les autres nameks. Bulma s'enfermait dans son laboratoire sur des projets fous et sortait en soirées avec Yamcha ou faire les boutiques avec ses amies... Pour passer le temps...

* * *

Où es-tu parti Karkarott ?

Arpentant sans relâche toutes les bases militaires de la galaxie, une seule question revenait sans cesse dans l'esprit de Végéta. La galaxie entière tremblait désormais à l'évocation d'un fléau invisible, qui frappait sans prévenir une base militaire après l'autre, ne laissant jamais aucun survivant. On racontait que la Mort elle-même s'amusait à frapper sans prévenir pour punir ceux qui avaient fauté. Et l'affolement général était d'autant plus accentué qu'aucun ordre clair ne provenait de la haute hiérarchie. Comme si Frieza était occupé ailleurs, à d'autres choses plus importantes que son armée qui se faisait lentement décimer sans aucune chance d'y remédier.

Attablé dans un coin sombre d'une taverne miteuse, sur une planète qui n'était autre que sa prochaine cible, Végéta ricana à entendre la serveuse clamer haut et fort ces ragots, avant de se ré-assombrir aussitôt. Même une telle réputation, dont il aurait dû s'enorgueillir, ne lui apportait pas la moindre satisfaction face au fait qu'il ne parvenait pas à retrouver Karkarott, le troisième classe qui lui avait volé sa victoire, le saiyan qui avait terminé le travail qu'il avait lui-même échoué.

« Quoi mon mignon ? Ça te fait rire ce que je raconte ? C'est vrai pourtant ! » Ne daignant pas lever les yeux vers la serveuse humanoïde qui venait de s'accouder à sa table, Végéta recommença à engloutir le contenu verdâtre (mais chaud) de son assiette.

« Qu'est-ce qui te faisait rire, dis-moi ? » Continua la créature à la peau vert-clair et aux cheveux rouges, en s'avançant un peu plus. « C'est parce que tu en sais plus que moi ou parce que tu as peur qu'on soit la prochaine cible ?

-Hmf. Siffla le saiyan. Peut-être que c'est justement ce que je _sais_.

-Oh... Et que sais-tu d'autre monsieur le savant ?

-Bien plus que tu n'en sauras jamais, stupide femelle.

-Oh, vas-y je t'écoute. »

Il ne répondit pas, trop occupé à manger. Elle s'acharna : « Tu es arrivé ici il n'y a pas longtemps n'est-ce pas ? Tu dois avoir des nouvelles de l'extérieur. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi le seigneur Frieza n'envoie pas ses troupes de choc contrer ce fléau invisible ? Est-ce qu'il est au courant ? Est-ce qu'il nous abandonne ?

-Oui. Non. Oui.

-Ein ?

-Écoute femelle, tu sens mauvais et tu gâches mon repas, alors je vais être clair : dans une demi-heure il n'y aura plus que des cadavres sur cette planète, c'est la vitesse moyenne avec laquelle j'ai décimé toutes les bases précédentes. »

La créature cilla et le regarda un instant sans mot dire, puis fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre d'une voix neutre :

« Très drôle...

-Tsss ! Pense ce que tu veux mais casse-toi. Tu sais quoi ? C'est ta dernière chance de courir chercher le seul vaisseau du spatioport que je n'ai pas saboté. Et si tu parviens à t'échapper et que quelqu'un te croit, tu pourras leur dire que tu as vu le fléau invisible et qu'il t'a dit qu'il ne s'arrêterait pas tant qu'il n'aurait pas trouvé ce qu'il cherche. Et n'espérez pas les forces spéciales Ginyu, j'ai porté le coup de grâce à quatre de ses membres et le dernier va finir sa vie de la manière la plus lamentable qui soit sur une planète perdue. »

Son intimidation eut l'effet désiré, car la créature recula d'un pas, tétanisée. L'odeur de la peur et de la sueur. Elle cilla : « Tu... Vous... Non tu bluffes. C'est méchant de me faire peur comme ça.

-Hmf crois ce que tu veux, ricana le tueur, mais il te reste 28 minutes. Depuis le début je m'amuse à laisser un vaisseau spatial intact au cas où un petit lâche réussirait à s'enfuir pour aller colporter des rumeurs, mais jusqu'à présent, tous ceux qui ont fui je les ai retrouvés suicidés sur le spatioport ou cachés dans les bâtiments à trembler comme des feuilles. »

Son interlocutrice recula à nouveau d'un pas : « Vous... Non tu mens... » Elle recula encore.

« Hey ! Hareyn ! On n'a plus rien à boire par ici ! » Lança un insectoïde à l'autre bout du bar.

La serveuse tourna la tête d'un air paniqué, puis regarda à nouveau vers Végéta qui mangeait tranquillement. Elle prit une longue inspiration, et murmura d'une voix tremblante : « Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? »

Végéta fronça les sourcils, et daigna pour la première fois lever les yeux pour rencontrer son regard : « Un saiyan du nom de Karkarott. Il me doit quelque chose.

-Un saiyan ? Ne me dis pas que tu massacres des millions de gens pour poursuivre un singe ? Et puis il n'y a plus de saiyan...

-Si, lui et moi. » Répondit Végéta d'une voix vide.

Elle ne comprit pas la menace et se mit à rire en faisant voleter ses longs cheveux rouges : « Un saiyan ? Toi ? Mais où est ta queue de singe ? Les saiyans ont une queue ! On dit même qu'ils font des merveilles avec...

-Tout compte fait crève. » Acheva-t-il, terminant à la fois son assiette et sa conversation d'un geste de la main nonchalant.

À la première seconde, la taverne devint soudain silencieuse après le bruit d'une petite détonation.

À la deuxième seconde, la serveuse contempla d'un regard vide le trou béant qui remplaçait sa poitrine.

À la troisième seconde elle s'effondra. Et soudain la calme petite taverne sombra dans désordre affolé.

Du coin de l'œil, Végéta remarqua la deuxième serveuse, peau rouge et cheveux verts, se lever précipitamment des genoux d'un soldat pour s'enfuir par la porte. « Herayn ! » Cria ce dernier trop tard pour la retenir. Le saiyan ricana et passa au travers du plafond du bâtiment pour se percher sur le toit, savourant la panique qu'il venait de provoquer. La créature affolée se dirigeait en courant vers le spatioport. Aucun doute, les deux serveuses étaient une paire télépathe, et celle-ci avait donc tout entendu de sa conversation avec l'autre. Parfait, au moins il n'aurait pas parlé pour rien.

Bon, il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Un petit rassemblement de soldats armés commençait à se former au pied du bâtiment, et quelqu'un lui cria de descendre sagement... Ce qu'il fit en riant. Il n'y aurait aucun survivant.

Quelques mètres plus loin, dans le spatioport, sous les bruits des détonations d'énergie et des cris d'agonie, une créature aux cheveux verts pleurant des larmes de panique tentait frénétiquement d'ouvrir une à une les portes des petits vaisseaux stationnés là. À son toucher, chaque vaisseau se brisait en deux comme s'il avait été fendu par une lame invisible, manquant de l'écraser à chaque fois. Elle trouverait le seul en état de marche juste avant l'arrivée des premiers déserteurs. Le combat était trop inégal, même à mille contre un. Ce serait le message qu'elle transmettrait aux généraux de l'armée de Frieza. Ces derniers enverraient une armée d'élite pour stopper le saiyan fou, et de cette armée ne resterait bientôt plus qu'un immense charnier à l'odeur de chair et de fer.

Nul ne pourrait stopper Végéta dans sa quête. Mais aurait-il décimé le dernier des naïfs adorateurs de Frieza avant d'avoir trouvé la moindre piste de Karkarott ? À moins qu'il ne s'en lasse avant ?

* * *

« Je m'en fiche de ton match de baseball, tu viens faire du shopping avec moi !

-Mais Bulma, on y est déjà allés il y a trois jours, et tu as dévalisé la moitié des boutiques de la ville ! Se défendit Yamcha.

-Justement, il me reste encore l'autre moitié !

-Tu ne trouves pas que tu as déjà assez d'affaires comme ça ? S'étonna-t-il

-Ce n'est pas la question ! Je m'ennuie et j'aime faire du shopping. Tu viens avec moi ! »

Yamcha dévisagea un long moment la furie bleue qui se dressait devant lui. Elle était intransigeante lorsque ses nerfs lâchaient, et c'était le cas. Dans ces moments-là, elle n'avait plus aucune considération pour les autres, et ne cherchait qu'un moyen de se changer l'esprit. N'importe quel moyen.

Elle avait toujours été ainsi : tantôt douce et souriante, prête à faire la fête et à rire, tantôt instable, exigeante et implacable, une vraie force de la nature. Mais ses crises n'avaient jamais été aussi fréquentes que ces derniers temps, depuis qu'elle n'était plus adolescente. Maintenir une relation saine avec elle lui demandait de plus en plus d'énergie, et il avait besoin d'air. De plus, son équipe de baseball avait besoin de lui dans une heure à peine, et il ne voulait sous aucun prétexte les laisser tomber. Pourquoi cela devait-il lui arriver maintenant ? Comment pouvait-il continuer à concilier sa petite amie et ses amis, sa vie active ?

« Écoute Bulma, si tu veux, ce soir je t'emmène au restaurant sur une petite île paradisiaque à l'autre bout de la Terre, qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? Tu ne veux pas venir me voir jouer ?

-Je m'en fiche de tes matchs de baseball, répliqua la jeune fille au regard implacable, tu ne cours même pas à pleine vitesse et je m'ennuie. Je ne veux pas attendre ce soir, je veux bouger tout de suite.

-Mais je ne peux pas les laisser tomber quand même !

-Et moi ? C'est moi que tu laisses tomber Yamcha ?

-Mais enfin je ne te laisse pas tomber ! C'est juste que...

-Tu sais quoi ? Le coupa Bulma. C'est ça ! Laisse tomber ! Puisque je ne peux pas compter sur toi, vas-y à ton match, et tu peux bien rester dormir dans ton stade ou dans les vestiaires, je m'en moque ! »

Et sur ce, jeune femme redressa la tête d'un air fier, tourna le dos à son petit-ami abasourdi, et s'en alla d'un pas rapide. Yamcha resta à nouveau sans voix tandis qu'elle s'éloignait vers sa maison. Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard, une capsule en main qu'elle jeta au sol pour révéler un nouveau véhicule ressemblant à un hybride entre une moto et un boomerang. Elle jeta un dernier regard lourd de reproches à son guerrier avant de lui lancer : « Eh bien vas-y à ton match ! Ne fais pas attendre tes précieux amis ! »

Sur ces mots, elle enfourcha la machine comme une moto, démarra le moteur, puis, dans une onde de choc, s'éleva dans les airs et s'élança à toute vitesse vers l'ouest.

Yamcha soupira : il aimait Bulma, mais comment était-ce possible d'avoir une relation normale avec cette femme ?

Déjà rendue à plus d'un kilomètre, Bulma soupira également : elle aimait Yamcha, mais comment était-ce possible d'avoir un petit-ami aussi peu compréhensif ?

Avec un peu de chance, l'adrénaline de la vitesse calmerait ses nerfs. Cette nouvelle machine construite avec le générateur qu'elle avait conçu à la base pour sa machine à créer des vêtements (dont la construction était toujours au point mort) était plus puissante que tous les précédents véhicules qu'elle avait construits. Voyons combien de fois elle parviendrait à faire le tour de la Terre avant de se sentir fatiguée.

* * *

« Eh ! Étranger, ça te dit une petite partie ? »

Végéta s'ennuyait. Il en avait vite eu assez de poursuivre les misérables lambeaux de l'armée de Frieza. Pas le moindre défi qui en vaille la peine. Il l'avait surtout fait pour le plaisir et les informations. Et n'en avait pas vraiment obtenu d'ailleurs... Il s'était entraîné seul sur quelques planètes désertes, montant sa puissance jusqu'à les détruire totalement, ou s'entraînant à voler d'une planète à une autre. Si elles était proches, c'était possible même sans être super-saiyan. Il s'était concentré aussi, durant des journées entières. Et soudain, comme un flash, une énergie surpuissante et typiquement saiyan surgissait du fin fond de l'Univers et disparaissait instantanément. Il sautait dans son vaisseau et s'y dirigeait aussi vite que ne le pouvait le moteur. Parfois il lui semblait l'atteindre, en être très proche. Et puis soudain, l'énergie débordante surgissait d'un autre bout de l'Univers. Soit Karkarott le faisait tourner en bourrique, soit les passages intersidéraux transportaient aussi le ki, le faisaient rebondir ou qui savait ?

Et donc, il s'ennuyait. Lorsque l'envie l'en prenait, il rejoignait la civilisation le temps de prendre un repas chaud et à peu près cuisiné. Rien de similaire avec ce qu'il avait eu sur Terre, mais moins monotone que la viande et les fruits qu'il accumulait sans cesse dans son vaisseau. Le deuxième réfrigérateur s'était avéré être pire qu'un surgélateur. Très efficace pour conserver de la nourriture très fraîche, mais le problème était qu'elle restait... très fraîche... même pour lui, mordre dans un fruit cryogénisé avait été difficile. Il avait donc fini par le vendre au premier revendeur qu'il avait croisé, en échange d'une quantité honorable de pièces de monnaie locale. La nourriture achetée avec de l'argent sur les planètes commerçantes était tout de même meilleure que celle obtenue par échange de tickets dans les bases militaires.

Et il se trouvait donc là, savourant un petit repas chaud et ruminant ses idées noires, dans un coin de taverne sombre où l'on ne viendrait pas l'ennuyer. S'il lui restait un peu d'argent quand il aurait mangé à sa faim, il irait voir s'il ne pouvait pas trouver quelqu'un pouvant lui fournir du carburant. Il avait remarqué que la jauge de son vaisseau avait fortement baissé. Récemment, la barre de jauge était descendue en dessous d'une barre qui semblait marquer un palier de limite. Il y en avait trois de la sorte, et tous semblaient indiquer un niveau de criticité du manque de carburant. Plus étonnant, depuis qu'il avait passé ce premier seuil, les lumières de son vaisseau étaient plus faibles, et s'éteignaient dès qu'il n'était plus dans une pièce. Le vaisseau semblait fonctionner à l'économie d'énergie, mais c'était ridicule, pourquoi ce dispositif ne fonctionnait-il pas en permanence ?

« Noble étranger ! Pardonne-moi si je semble insistant mais je cherche un adversaire pour jouer contre moi. Ça ne te tenterait pas par hasard ? »

Tiré de ses pensées, Végéta leva son regard sombre vers l'étranger qui s'était adressé à lui. Un bipède à la peau bleue tout de noir vêtu et encapuchonné. Il avait un crâne aussi gros que le reste de son corps, des yeux aux pupilles de félins et un sourire de carnassier, pas de nez. Un t'sinzplin. Cette espèce était connue pour deux raisons : ces gens savaient lire dans les pensées directes de ceux qui les regardaient, et ils étaient les meilleurs escrocs de l'Univers.

Il considéra la proposition un moment. Il s'ennuyait de détruire, il s'ennuyait de chercher sans trouver. Peut-être qu'un petit entraînement de l'esprit ne lui ferait pas de mal après tout ? Et puis il pourrait y trouver d'autres avantages... Il ricana : « Qu'est-ce que tu as à proposer, t'sinzplin ?

-Oh, je vois que tu connais ma race. Serais-je assez audacieux pour oser te demander la tienne ?

-Saiyan, mais tu viens déjà de le lire dans mes pensées. » Répliqua Végéta, loin d'être dupe.

« En effet, prince Végéta, répondit le télépathe en haussant des sourcils inexistants. Ce serait un honneur pour moi d'affronter un adversaire qui ose accepter mon défi en sachant que je possède ce pouvoir.

-Dans ce cas j'espère que tu as sur toi le jeu auquel je pense. » En réalité, il y avait toujours eu une chose qui avait amusé Végéta chez les télépathes, c'était le fait de ne pas avoir besoin de leur parler et de leur donner des ordres par la pensée, et également la possibilité de les duper en se mettant à fonctionner instinctivement : ils ne lisaient que les pensées ou images formulées clairement.

Le t'sinzplin cilla. Il venait d'entendre cette dernière pensée qu'avait eu Végéta, mais celui-ci n'avait pas clairement formulé dans sa tête le nom du jeu auquel il voulait jouer. Le seul jeu suffisamment complexe pour valoir son attention.

« Je ne joue qu'au oorlog. » éclaircit Végéta à voix haute, sans se départir de son rictus moqueur.

« Oh. Répondit l'étranger. C'est un jeu risqué que tu joues là, saiyan.

-Si tu te dégonfles, tu ne m'intéresses pas, télépathe.

-Non, non, je ne me dégonfle pas, noble étranger, au contraire je bouillonne d'anticipation. C'est très rare que...

-C'est normal, tu es un escroc. Maintenant ne me fais pas perdre mon temps et entame les négociations, je sais que les gens de ta race ne jouent pas pour le plaisir.

-Bien, bien. Répondit la créature en s'asseyant face à Végéta. C'est très amusant, c'est moi le télépathe et c'est toi qui m'anticipes...

-Combien ?

-Hum... J'ai à disposition assez d'argent pour remplir toute cette pièce du carburant de ton choix. Même un vaisseau aussi puissant que le tien n'a pas besoin d'autant n'est-ce pas ?

-Ha ! Depuis combien de temps tu lis dans me pensées ? » Répliqua Végéta, absolument pas étonné.

« Une heure.

-Forcément... Et que demandes-tu en échange ?

-Ton vaisseau. »

Végéta sourit. Cet alien était un sombre idiot s'il pensait qu'il allait risquer de se séparer si facilement de son précieux vaisseau spacieux avec garde-manger et salle de bain. Mais avant qu'il ait pu formuler une réponse (que par ailleurs, le télépathe avait déjà entendue), il fut interrompu par un énorme plat de nourriture posé bruyamment sur la table. Une énorme femelle arachnoïde jeta un regard noir au t'sinzplin puis à Végéta : « Si j'étais vous, monsieur, je n'accepterais pas son offre, ce type est un télépathe qui dépouille tous les gens de passage. Il a ruiné des vies.

-Je suis au courant. Répondit Végéta. Et croyez moi j'ai ruiné bien plus de vies que lui. » Ce disant, il fit bien attention à regarder son adversaire dans les yeux. En deux secondes de paroles, il lui montra du sang, des cris, de la chair, des cadavres. Le t'sinzplin déglutit bruyamment. Végéta continua à l'adresse de la tavernière : « Dois-je comprendre que vous aimeriez vous débarrasser de ce type ?

-Oh oui, répondit l'arachnoïde sur un ton amer, si seulement la loi nous autorisait à le virer de notre auberge, il arrêterait de ruiner nos clients, et nous avec. Ne jouez pas contre lui monsieur.

-Oh, au contraire, ça devient intéressant. Qu'est-ce que vous me donneriez si je fais en sorte qu'il ne revienne jamais ici ?

-C'est très noble de votre part, étranger, mais vous prenez un gros risque dont je ne veux pas être responsable.

-Laisse de côté ton beau discours, répliqua Végéta. Je te demande si tu serais prête à me servir à manger gratuitement et à me fournir des provisions pour quelques jours.

-Euh...

-Si je puis me permettre, intervint le t'sinzplin (qui suivait l'échange d'un œil intéressé), j'aimerais vous informer madame que vous n'avez pas assez dans votre cuisine pour que ce noble étranger puisse manger à sa faim ne serait-ce que ce soir. »

Végéta se contenta de jeter un rictus moqueur à l'étranger qui s'était assis face à lui avant de répliquer : « Oui, c'est une négociation contre une autre. Je n'en ai rien à faire qu'il reste là à arnaquer vos clients pour l'éternité, mais moi je repars ce soir. ».

La tavernière arachnoïde cilla, mais ne réfléchit pas plus de quelques secondes : « Faites comme vous voulez étranger, répondit-elle, je peux m'arranger pour vous nourrir ce soir jusqu'à ce que vous soyez rassasié, mais pas les provisions. Et assurez-vous de pouvoir me payer même si vous perdez.

-Marché conclu donc ! » Conclut le saiyan en retournant son attention vers le t'sinzplin en face de lui. « Bon, j'espère que tu as de bons arguments pour ne pas te faire tuer sur-le-champ, crâne-bleu. »

L'étranger perdit son sourire : la négociation se retournait lentement contre lui, et il avait beau lire dans les pensées de cet adversaire, il lui était difficile de le contrer. « J'ai dit que j'avais de l'argent à disposition, pas que je l'avais sur moi. Si tu me tues, noble prince saiyan, tu ne pourras toujours pas t'acheter de carburant.

-Épargne-moi tes _noble prince_, crâne-bleu, la flatterie ne prend pas sur moi.

-Comme tu voudras étranger. Veux-tu toujours jouer contre moi pour avoir une chance de gagner mon argent ?

-Tu espères négocier ta vie en échange ?

-Non, sourit le t'sinzplin. Ton vaisseau.

-Hum, tu as intérêt à proposer mieux parce que ta vie et ton argent ne valent pas la moitié de mon vaisseau.

-Et si j'avais assez d'argent pour t'acheter des provisions de nourriture pour plusieurs jours en plus de ton carburant ? Je sais où on peut s'approvisionner.

-Est-ce vraiment le cas, t'sinzplin ?

-Oui, étranger.

-Me le promettrais-tu une fois la partie commencée ? Répliqua Végéta. On ne peut pas mentir au oorlog.

-Me promettrais-tu la vie sauve en échange ? Si je perds je jurerai de quitter cette planète à tout jamais.

-Hum, tu me promettras de devenir ouvrier dans les mines de la planète Mith-ryll, ça m'amuse plus de t'imaginer une fin minable, sinon je préfère te tuer. »

Un silence s'ensuivit, pendant lequel le télépathe soupesait le sérieux de son adversaire qui menaçait de le tuer sur un ton de plaisanterie. Il avait pensé trouver un bon pigeon perdu dans ses sombres pensées, disposant d'un vaisseau spatial qui vaudrait très cher à la revente. Il était tombé sur un sadique qui avait réussi à faire peser une vie dans la balance. Il n'avait plus le choix : « Avons-nous un accord alors ?

-C'en est un, de toutes manières je ne perds jamais. »_ Ou presque_, songea-t-il.

« Ou presque. » Répéta le télépathe en retrouvant son sourire. Il sortit de sa poche une petite boîte qu'il étira dans les trois dimensions pour former un plateau de jeu de oorlog conventionnel.

« C'est ça. Répondit Végéta. Mais _presque_ n'inclut pas les escrocs de basse classe.

-Qui donc alors ? Interrogea subtilement le t'sinzplin.

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions pour un télépathe. »

Sur ces entrefaites, ils prirent leurs engagements respectifs : une vie sauve et un vaisseau spatial, contre la richesse de toute une vie et une fin d'existence dans les mines les plus dangereuses de ce système solaire. Puis la partie commença.

Le t'sinzplin se défendait bien. Il était un adversaire très correct, mais il se fiait beaucoup trop à son pouvoir de lire dans les pensées. Or Végéta jouait d'instinct, ou les yeux fermés, ou pire, il joua une attaque frontale sans aucune stratégie masquée, qui fit essuyer de lourdes pertes à son adversaire. Ils avaient convenu de ne se poser aucune question, car n'y voyant pas d'intérêt et ayant tous deux des informations à cacher. La famille arachnoïde travaillant dans la taverne suivait le déroulement de la partie à une distance respectueuse. Il fallut moins de deux heures à Végéta pour remporter la partie.

Face à lui, le t'sinzplin devint peu à peu si pâle qu'il semblait gris. Il semblait si misérable que Végéta ne put s'empêcher d'enfoncer le clou : « C'était un peu pitoyable comme performance pour un escroc professionnel. J'ai joué contre une pute sur une planète paumée où ils ne sont même pas passés à l'ère spatiale, et honnêtement elle jouait mieux que toi ! »

Le télépathe le dévisagea longuement d'un air apathique et sembla surpris : « Elle est belle.

-De quoi ?

-Ta Dame. Elle est belle. Depuis des heures que j'observe tes pensées c'est la première fois que je les vois s'adoucir. Je me suis trompé en te prenant pour un condamné.

-Un condamné ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes comme conneries ?

-Un condamné, C'est comme ça dans mon peuple que l'on appelle ceux qui n'ont plus d'âme, qui ne voient plus la beauté du monde. Ce sont des victimes faciles pour nous car ils n'ont rien à perdre et sont prêts à tout pour un peu de lumière.

-Hnn ! Erreur fatale pour toi ! Pour qui t'es-tu pris pour croire me mettre dans une case, moi ?

-Tu vas y retourner n'est-ce pas ? Demanda le t'sinzplin sans répondre aux remarques acides du saiyan.

-Où ça ?

-Sur sa planète. Elle est jolie par tes yeux. Ta Dame aussi...

-Je n'ai pas parlé de dame, idiot...

-Tu l'admires. Je n'ai pas de honte à avoir qu'elle soit plus forte que moi. Je suis même honoré que tu aies comparé vos parties à la notre. »

Végéta le regarda un instant, surpris pour la première fois de la soirée, avant de détourner les yeux par mesure de précaution : « Je sais que tu ne peux lire que les images et les pensées, le reste tu l'as inventé. »

« Peut-être. Peut-être que j'ai deviné juste. Seul l'avenir te le dira, prince des saiyans. Comme promis tu trouveras l'argent nécessaire à tes achats dans le vaisseau spatial X9BZ violet garé au bout du deuxième spatioport. Voici la clef. Je te souhaite de retourner rejoindre ta Dame et d'apprécier le temps qu'il te reste. Mon temps à moi est écoulé. » Sur ce, il sortit d'une de ses multiples poches une arme de poing, visa sa tête, et tira.

Végéta eut juste le temps de saisir son assiette encore pleine de légumes et de reculer pour éviter la giclée de sang jaune qui suivit la détonation. Puis il regarda le corps au sol avec dédain avant de se diriger vers une autre table pour finir son repas. Encore un faible, un lâche qui n'avait pas la force ou la patience d'affronter un destin sombre en attendant une éclaircie. Un condamné.

* * *

Yamcha avait changé.

C'était maintenant un fait auquel Bulma essayait de s'habituer et qu'elle essayait en même temps de contrer. Dans les derniers mois, elle avait tout fait pour que leurs disputes ne terminent pas à nouveau sur une rupture. Et lui, qu'avait-il fait ? Rien ! Il s'était contenté de vivre, béatement, comme un bienheureux, qui s'imagine qu'il peut garder pour lui la belle Bulma Briefs en faisant des blagues incompréhensibles et en se laissant draguer par d'autres filles, parfois même sous son nez ! Bon d'accord, il avait fini par comprendre qu'il devait ralentir sur les blagues, mais elle était toujours obligée de le tirer par l'oreille dès qu'une autre fille commençait à lui faire des avances.

Rhaaaa ! Pourquoi n'était-il pas comme elle voulait qu'il soit ? Où était parti son sauvage bandit du désert qui fuyait les filles ? Ce type qui vivait chez elle était trop gentil, trop simple, et manquait d'esprit... Mais qui d'autre que lui pouvait lui convenir à elle ? Elle méritait un guerrier, un guerrier Z c'était un fait. Goku était marié et trop gamin dans son attitude. Krilin avait un peu d'esprit mais il était trop petit et pas franchement sexy. T_enshinhan était pas mal, mais il avait un œil en trop et des goûts vestimentaires douteux. Chaozu... euh, petit, gamin et blanc... Piccollo était vert, et asexué de toutes manières. Gohan avait 5 ans, __et elle ne voulait pas savoir l'âge de maître Roshi. __Yamcha était fort, gentil, serviable, et sexy. De quoi avait-elle besoin de plus après tout ?_

« Bulma ? »

Tirée de ses pensées, l'intéressée penchée sur un montage de composants électroniques se retourna sur sa chaise pour faire face à la porte d'entrée de son laboratoire : « Oui papa ?

-Excuse-moi de te déranger, je me demandais seulement si tu te rappelais les seuils d'économies d'énergie que tu avais programmés pour les véhicules habitables ?

-Pour la consommation de carburant tu veux dire ? Oui, pourquoi ?

-Parce que je m'inquiète pour le vaisseau de Végéta, lui répondit monsieur Briefs.

-Comment ça ? Tu as entré l'algorithme d'économies d'énergies dans le vaisseau spatial ?

-Oui, bien évidemment. Mais je ne l'ai pas retravaillé. À l'origine le vaisseau était juste sensé faire un aller-retour vers la planète Namek, pas faire le tour de la galaxie.

-Tu veux dire qu'il commence à manquer de carburant ?

-Eh bien oui, il a passé le premier seuil il y a quelques jours.

-Hum... Réfléchit Bulma. Le premier seuil, ce n'est pas trop grave, ça n'impacte que la lumière, la ventilation principale et la vitesse de propulsion.

-Oui, je sais, mais c'est le deuxième dont je ne me souviens pas. Depuis ce matin, le niveau de carburant a énormément baissé. Apparemment les pompes d'évacuation du réservoir se sont mises en marche automatiquement plusieurs fois.

-Ah. Répondit la jeune scientifique. Il a dû essayer de faire le plein mais n'a pas trouvé le bon carburant.

-Oui, je le pense aussi. Mais en plus depuis hier, la génératrice de gravité qui est dans le vaisseau a été montée au maximum.

-Comment ça au maximum ? S'étonna Bulma.

-Ce n'est rien comparé à ce que j'avais installé dans le vaisseau de Goku, répondit son père, mais la génératrice de ce vaisseau-là peut tout de même monter à une gravité de 10 fois celle de la Terre.

-Oh ! C'est étonnant que Végéta ne l'aie pas mise en marche plus tôt ! Je parie que ça fait de très bonnes conditions d'entraînement pour un combattant comme lui. Et si Goku en avait une aussi, ça paraîtrait logique...

-Oui, mais ça consomme pas mal de carburant... Je crains qu'à une telle vitesse de consommation, il ne dépasse le deuxième seuil d'ici cinq ou six jours.

-Ah, dommage, constata Bulma. La génératrice de gravité doit être comptée parmi les appareils de catégorie 2. Quand il aura passé ce seuil d'économie d'énergie, elle sera désactivée.

-Ah ? S'étonna son père. Tu veux dire qu'il se retrouvera en apesanteur ?

-Euh, oui, répondit-elle. Tant qu'il sera dans l'espace en tous cas... Sinon laisse-moi réfléchir... En catégorie 2 il doit y avoir la ventilation de sécurité, les stabilisateurs de secousses, le four, toutes les prises électriques, et l'extinction automatique des boutons de commande au bout de trois secondes de non-activité.

-Mhm. Réfléchit le vieux scientifique. Et en catégorie 1 ?

-S'il passe le dernier seuil d'économie d'énergie ? Il y a... » Alors qu'elle formulait sa phrase, les yeux de Bulma s'ouvrirent en grand comme si elle calculait l'arrivée d'une catastrophe imminente : « Les trains d'atterrissage ne seront plus fonctionnels, le frigo s'éteindra et... il n'y aura plus d'eau chaude... »

Elle tourna vers la fenêtre un regard inquiet. Dans ces moments-là, elle il lui semblait voir apparaître un regard. Une paire d'yeux noirs et sombres comme une nuit sans étoile, un regard sévère et implacable. Où es-tu parti Végéta ?

* * *

Maudit Karkarott. Maudits terriens. Maudit vaisseau. Maudites machines. Maudits vendeurs incompétents.

En apesanteur aux commandes de son vaisseau spatial, Végéta pestait. Les vendeurs de tout un système solaire avaient été incapables de trouver un carburant similaire à celui qu'utilisait ce vaisseau, et tout ce qu'ils avaient pu essayer de verser dans le réservoir en avait été recraché immédiatement par la machine. L'ordinateur central s'était mis à afficher de nombreux symboles étranges qui ne lui avaient été d'aucune aide. Il avait alors essayé d'activer diverses fonctions dans tout le vaisseau, allant même jusqu'à toucher aux boutons sur l'interface du pylône central. Il avait alors eu l'incroyable surprise de constater un doublement, puis triplement de son poids. Il était resté stupéfait pendant plusieurs minutes.

Là. Sous son nez. À portée de main. Pendant des mois. Un augmenteur de gravité. Le défi dont il avait besoin.

Rageur, il avait laissé tomber la recherche de carburant et avait décollé vers un autre système solaire, désert. Là, il s'était entraîné pendant des jours sans relâche, cherchant par là à rattraper le temps perdu à jouer avec des glaçons et des cailloux alors qu'il avait cette machine incroyable sous la main. Comment n'avait-il pas pu le savoir plus tôt ? Karkarott disposait-il d'un dispositif similaire sur son vaisseau ? La gravité pouvait-elle monter plus haut ? Comment la terrienne aux cheveux bleus avait-elle pu ne pas lui en parler ? Petite manipulatrice !

Et comme si la situation pouvait encore empirer, l'entraînement à gravité augmentée n'avait été que de courte durée, car quelques jours plus tard, elle s'était éteinte. Il avait d'abord cru à une surchauffe, jusqu'à repérer la lumière rouge clignotant sur le tableau de bord : il avait passé un deuxième seuil d'économie de carburant. La situation devenait critique.

Depuis, il avait donc repris ses entraînements sur des planètes solitaires et ses séances de concentration à la recherche du ki de Karkarott. Il n'avait rien trouvé. Pendant des jours entiers il avait à nouveau sillonné l'espace de planète en planète, de système solaire en système solaire, d'un bout à l'autre de la galaxie, anéantissant parfois une des dernières bases de l'armée Universelle de Frieza au passage. Les planètes avec.

Et puis la jauge avait passé le troisième et dernier seuil de niveau de carburant.

Plus d'eau chaude. Il avait d'énormes stocks de nourriture séchée, l'arrêt du réfrigérateur ne l'inquiétait donc pas plus que cela... Mais l'eau chaude, c'était intolérable ! Pas sur SON vaisseau ! Maudits terriens avec leur carburant introuvable ! Et maudit Karkarott toujours indétectable ! Si ça se trouvait, depuis tout ce temps il était rentré sur Terre !

Si ça se trouvait.

Si ça se trouvait...

Que lui coûtait un passage rapide sur Terre ? Karkarott y retournerait forcément à un moment, et même si ce n'était pas le cas, Végéta pourrait faire le plein de carburant et de provisions appétissantes. Peut-être même profiter une fois ou deux de leurs délicieux plats aux multiples odeurs ? Peut-être même soutirer quelques informations à la folle au parfum d'épices marins et fruités ?

Rageant d'essayer de se trouver des arguments pour se justifier alors qu'il avait l'impression de ne simplement pas avoir le choix, Végéta avança la main à contrecœur vers le troisième bouton carré indiqué par le vieux scientifique :

retour vers la Terre.

* * *

_[note de l'auteur] Voilà ! J'ai voulu essayer le défi de faire ces "1 an sans nouvelles" de nos deux protagonistes en un seul chapitre, résultat il est un peu long, mais c'est que finalement il y avait pas mal de choses à dire quand même... Allez, la prochaine fois, on entame les fameux "3 ans". A bientôt j'espère !_


End file.
